


原來愛可以這麼甜

by ray_nineze



Series: 九澤 [1]
Category: ABO - Fandom, 九澤, 邱鋒澤 - Fandom, 陳零九 - Fandom, 零鋒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 100
Words: 85,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_nineze/pseuds/ray_nineze
Series: 九澤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

在12/16晚上22:00，邱鋒澤發表與陳零九一起合作的第三首歌曲MV—那曾經  
粉絲們都開心在MV中吃到滿滿的糖  
但是現實中卻是.....  
邱鋒澤自己在IG中宣傳Mv  
發送貼文後，期待的看著手機  
希望可以在第一時間看到陳零九與自己一起發文  
等到了晚上的12點，還是一篇貼文或是限時都沒出現  
讓邱鋒澤一顆熾熱的心漸漸冷卻  
難過的關上銀幕，不想看到與陳零九無關的訊息  
一個人坐在陽台上，拿著啤酒  
抬頭看著月亮，努力不讓自己眼中的淚落下  
每次都告訴自己沒有期待就不會有傷害  
但還是忍不住期待，就算知道對方只是把自己當兄弟一起開玩笑  
還是會忍不住想自己在對方的心中有沒有不一樣  
每次都說這次是最後的期待  
又忍不住再給對方一次又一次的機會  
終於眼淚到達了臨界點  
一滴一滴的落下，慢慢的泣不成聲  
像是把所有想告訴對方的話語  
通過眼淚傾訴，可惜的是那個人卻不在身邊  
他現在應該正在喝女友一起甜蜜吧  
畢竟他們也快一個月沒見面了  
可能正在彌補沒見面的時光吧  
邱鋒澤越想越難過，酒一口接著一口  
不知不覺間，陽台的地板上滿滿的空酒罐  
冷風吹過一片蕭然，邱鋒澤臉上的淚卻一直沒停過  
不知過了多久，酒精上頭的邱鋒澤  
拿起手機，編輯了一條訊息  
在酒精的幫助下把自己的心意寫下，並傳送給對方  
沒有什麼花俏的貼圖圖片  
也沒有別的言語解釋  
只有簡簡單單的三個字 - 我愛你  
就這樣傳到了陳零九的手機裡  
邱鋒澤的意識逐漸模糊，直接睡在陽台上

另一邊

陳零九在收到訊息時  
人坐在陽台上，看著窗外的月亮  
手機顯示著邱鋒澤傳來的「我愛你」，陷入沉思  
他最近發現自己開始越來越注意邱鋒澤  
對女友一個月的思念，還不如與他分離不到一天  
在今晚沒有第一時間貼文與邱鋒澤一起*曬恩愛*  
除了自己迷惘的感情外，就是與女友莫名的爭吵了  
女友覺得兩人的相處越發平淡  
想要追求激情，重染熱戀時期的火花  
但陳零九覺得這樣平淡很好，不用改變現狀  
所以兩人在久違一個月的見面就是以爭吵收場  
女友在爭吵的最後說了  
零九，你是不是喜歡上誰了？  
將如此試探的話語拋出後  
頭也不回的奪門而出  
陳零九在聽到這句話時，愣在原地  
眼睜睜看著女友離開，回過神後  
一個人將兩人爭吵的殘局收拾乾淨  
拿著一瓶酒坐在陽台，思考許多的事情  
努力釐清自己的想法時  
手機傳來一條訊息通知，在好奇心的驅使下  
點開通訊軟體，在屬於邱鋒澤的聊天室中  
顯示簡單的三個字「我愛你」  
這三個字像一道閃電，劈向陳零九  
他不知道邱鋒澤為什麼要傳這三個字給自己  
是像平常的開玩笑嗎？也不應該在通訊軟體上  
而是直接在IG上放閃開玩笑才對啊  
他害怕了，第一次看不透這三個字的意思  
也不敢輕易猜測這代表什麼  
就一個人靜靜的在陽台上發愣  
不知放空神遊到哪了⋯⋯


	2. Chapter 2

當太陽露出第一道曙光  
照射在陳零九的臉上時  
他才發現自己在陽台上坐了一整晚  
吹了一夜的冷風，讓他有點頭疼  
但今天要出國工作，所以打算拿感冒藥吃一下  
手指在無意間碰到屬於a抑制劑  
這才想起自己好像很久沒有經歷發情期了  
手指輕撫著紙盒上的字  
腦海中浮現的畫面，不是與女友的畫面  
而是一張對著自己微笑的喊著  
「狼人殺偶像，我最喜歡你了～」的畫面  
臉上不自覺的戴上寵溺的微笑  
連陳零九都沒有發現自己此刻的表情  
突然一股莫名的熱潮襲擊陳零九  
感受這熟悉卻又覺得莫名的慾望  
讓他趕緊拿出抑制劑服用，將這股莫名的熱潮壓下  
一直在心中詢問自己，想知道答案  
但一直找不到後，陳零九決定  
還是先出門工作，隨手將抑制劑放入行李箱  
帶著行李坐上經紀人的車  
看著窗外的景色，陷入了沉思  
晃過神時，發現已經到了邱鋒澤的住宿  
但卻沒有看見他的人影  
看到經紀人打電話與對方聯繫  
對方表示再等他一下，馬上就下來  
經紀人來不及反應，就看到陳零九說我上去看他後，飛快的上了樓  
到達邱鋒澤居住的樓層  
看到那消瘦的身影推著行李走了過來  
四目相對時，陳零九發現今天的邱鋒澤  
穿著大帽T，帶著口罩，露出的雙眼浮腫，眼角泛紅，整個人感覺更瘦小了  
讓人看了心口發疼，不自覺的伸手  
輕撫著泛紅的眼角，帶繭的指腹溫柔的觸碰  
如此溫柔的動作，讓邱鋒澤捨不得打斷  
眼角的泛紅更增了一層，陳零九發現後發出輕笑聲  
他沈浸於這美好的時刻，放縱的想著  
再努力一次吧！這次不行就放棄吧  
電話的鈴聲打破這片美好  
看到陳零九恍神愣住的神情  
先發制人的抓住放在自己臉上的手  
拉著他走進電梯並說道  
柏良哥，等久會生氣的😤，我們快走吧  
用著平常的相處模式，誇張的肢體動作  
讓陳零九回過神開口道  
是啊！我們要趕不上飛機了  
臉上還是剛剛讓邱鋒澤沈迷的微笑  
晃晃腦袋，讓自己清醒一點  
一起上了車，前往機場  
兩人都默契的不提及剛剛的事情  
牽著的手也在上車時分開了  
邱鋒澤感受著手掌中殘留的餘溫  
細細回味那美好的時刻，嘴角微微上揚  
陳零九一轉頭就看到  
陽光透過車窗灑在柔軟的頭髮  
白皙透亮的皮膚，宛如誤入人間的天使  
讓陳零九不禁看著邱鋒澤失神了


	3. Chapter 3

經歷十多個小時的飛行時間  
終於抵達目的地—荷蘭  
在踏上荷蘭的土地時  
邱鋒澤想，原來這就是陳零九祖父的故鄉啊  
雖然是來工作的，但還是有一些休閒的時間  
完成這次的工作，還有兩天的空閒時間  
在進行拍攝工作時，經紀人不放心的再次交代  
尤其是對邱鋒澤特別交代，讓陳零九留了心眼  
經紀人交代清楚後，就先行回國了  
邱鋒澤在完成所有的工作  
一個人獨自走在荷蘭的街頭  
感受異國風情，並與自己對話  
想著最近的自己，是不是越陷越深  
因為對方的一個動作而多想 沈淪  
卻又無法脫離這份感情  
不知不覺間，邱鋒澤走到一間教堂前  
看著與MV中似曾相識的場景  
現場是一對正在舉行婚禮的夫夫  
他們在神父的見證之下，結為連理  
很開心的走出教堂，將這份喜悅分享給大家  
邱鋒澤看著這場景不禁失了神  
心中無數說不出的感動、羨慕、渴望等  
多種情緒夾雜在一起，想湧出訴說發洩  
但卻只能咬牙忍住，把所有的情緒藏回心裡  
轉過身準備離開時，褲管有被拉扯的感覺  
低頭一看，一名小男孩拿著一朵鬱金香🌷  
在四目相交時，微笑將花朵放入邱鋒澤的手中  
便轉身融入人群，身影在人群中消失殆盡  
看著手中的紫色鬱金香（1）  
原本煩躁不安的心情逐漸平靜  
在風中送出給予新人的祝福後，便轉身離開  
走回飯店的途中，邱鋒澤發現他好像迷路了  
怎麼街道長得都一樣，剛剛不是走這邊過來的嗎？  
正在疑惑路線時，突然感覺有人從自己身邊撞過  
感覺身上的東西好像不見了，心裡莫名的慌張  
趕緊追了上去，一邊追逐一邊大喊搶劫，希望引起大家的注意  
在一個拐彎處，有一位見義勇為的市民幫忙制服小偷  
邱鋒澤也在找回遺失物品後，向那位市民道謝  
正準備回頭尋找回飯店路途時，聽到熟悉的聲音  
「鋒澤，你沒事吧？有沒有受傷？快給我看看」  
緊張又慌張的語氣，安撫了邱鋒澤的心  
看著前面不放心自己有沒有受傷，不知道該如何是好的人  
想伸手摸又發現這是在外面  
只好抓著自己的手，快步走回飯店  
在進入房間前，邱鋒澤看著兩人交握的手  
腦海中想著他只是擔心而已，便一言不語任由對方帶路  
一進入房間，陳零九在邱鋒澤還來不及反應時  
伸手將他的衣服掀開，冰冷的手觸摸在溫熱的皮膚上  
觸碰時發出無意識的呻吟，邱鋒澤發現時，趕緊用手防止自己再次出聲  
陳零九在看到後腰部有一片瘀青時  
將所有的話語，都轉變成輕柔撫摸的憐惜  
邱鋒澤正想開口說，沒什麼事，我簡單擦藥就好時  
陳零九輕吻上受傷瘀青的後腰，用唇、手溫柔的觸碰傷處  
這一系列的動作，讓邱鋒澤感覺體溫上升  
全身像煮熟的蝦子一樣，滾燙發熱  
氣氛也越來越曖昧，這時陳零九聞到一股淡雅香甜的信息素  
還沒反應過來時，邱鋒澤連忙起身  
丟下兩句「我沒事，先回去洗澡了」後  
奪門而出回到自己的房間，並反鎖房門  
做完一系列動作後，趁還清醒時  
拿出藥物進行注射，等待藥效發作後  
就昏睡在了床邊

（1）花語：無盡的愛、最愛、永恆的愛  
在想下一章要從陳小九的心思開始寫嗎？  
還是先把大可愛邱鋒澤繼續寫下去呢？


	4. Chapter 4

陳零九在邱鋒澤離開後  
看著自己的手，感受上面殘留的餘溫  
不自覺的碰上唇瓣  
回憶起唇瓣與肌膚接觸時，所感受到的觸感  
陳零九不知道自己怎麼了  
在認知到邱鋒澤可能受傷後，就無法進行思考  
進入房間做的一系列動作，全部都是直接反應  
平時的自己，是不可能會做出這樣的事  
抬手揉亂頭髮後，一股強烈的煩躁感襲來  
想不到是從何而來，決定先來去沖個澡  
等陳零九神清氣爽等從浴室出來時，發現剛剛聞到的信息素  
越發的濃烈，這讓陳零九感到不安，走出門想去看一下邱鋒澤時發現  
信息素的味道就是從邱鋒澤的房間傳來  
而且味道越發的濃烈，還好這個樓層居住的人員較少，還沒有人發現  
陳零九快步到邱鋒澤的門前，伸手要開門時  
發現門從裡面反鎖了，無法從外面打開  
這個認知，讓陳零九開始煩躁不安，只要門沒辦法打開，他就不能知道裡面的人的狀況  
快步的走回房間，憑藉印象走到陽台  
記憶中經紀人好像有說過，這兩件房的陽台是聯通的，陳零九回到自己房間，直接從陽台走到邱鋒澤的房間  
當他一打開落地窗，濃郁香醇的Omega 信息素撲鼻而來  
差點讓陳零九撲向昏迷在床邊的人，將他進行標記，抬手給自己一巴掌，疼痛喚醒一些理智  
先將窗戶關上，防止信息素外露引來麻煩，艱難的走向昏迷的人  
想輕拍他的臉叫醒對方，卻發現自己一碰觸對方，來自天性的本能就叫囂著，標記他、讓他成為自己的人  
而且昏迷的人，也因為本能，主動向身邊的Alpha靠近  
陳零九努力想控制自己，不能趁人之危就標記對方，但越來越濃烈的信息素，讓陳零九的理智所剩無幾  
在內心掙扎時，他聽到房門有被撞擊的聲音，意識到可能是其他的Alpha，聞到信息素的影響，分辨一下外面大概有兩個Alpha ，情況很危急  
這個認知也讓陳零九明白，現在也沒有別的選擇，只能先解決發情中的邱鋒澤，原本想說要去尋找抑制劑  
卻在地上看到使用過的藥劑空瓶，了解到抑制劑失效後，心裡想著，只剩那個方法了......

陳零九做了個深呼吸，低頭吻上發熱的人兒  
將含有自己信息素的唾液送入對方口中，試圖用暫時標記安撫對方  
Omega一嚐到Alpha的信息素，就瘋狂的索取  
將自己的舌頭探入對方的口中，主動熱情的吸引Alpha與之纏綿  
當陳零九一接觸到邱鋒澤的柔軟小舌，僅存的理智消失殆盡  
奪回主導權，用自己的舌頭與對方糾纏，不時的吸允對方的舌根  
想讓對方的嘴裡，都充滿自己的氣息  
唇齒交纏的聲音充斥著整個房間，兩人的信息素漸漸融合在一起，也慢慢安撫暴動不安的Omega   
陳零九繼續加深這個吻，一隻手輕撫邱鋒澤的後頸，另一隻手在腰際隔著衣服磨蹭尾椎  
感受到懷裡的人，因自己的動作開始顫抖，不自覺的越吻越深入，後來胸膛上有隻手輕微的拍打，想到懷中人兒可能喘不過氣  
才依依不捨的停下，兩唇分離時，帶出一條銀絲，連結著兩人，也明顯的證明兩人剛剛做了什麼  
邱鋒澤張著嘴努力的呼吸，嫣紅腫脹的唇瓣，微紅的臉頰，汗濕的頭髮貼在臉上，讓陳零九看得失神，手不自覺的抱得更緊  
這時邱鋒澤呢喃自語的說  
「不....要.......不要......標記......我......，我不想被.......零九以外........標記......」  
話語斷斷續續，讓陳零九清醒過來，清楚的知道自己剛剛做了什麼  
懷裡的邱鋒澤像隻無措的小獸一樣，敏感、脆弱，但又可愛迷人，讓陳零九失了魂  
不得不承認自己的確對邱鋒澤動了心，但這到底是天性的吸引還是別的，都是需要考慮的  
現實的問題太多，為什麼邱鋒澤是Omega 卻假裝成Beta？為什麼邱鋒澤的發情期會突然到來？有太多的問題纏繞著陳零九  
只要這些問題一天沒解決，陳零九跟邱鋒澤永遠都會有秘密  
而且陳零九自己也有一個交往多年的女友，也是一個現實的問題  
只要他一天不分手，邱鋒澤就會是第三者，就是介入他人感情的破壞者  
其實陳零九也不清楚自己的內心，到底現在喜歡的是女友還是邱鋒澤  
思考著這個問題，就這樣抱著邱鋒澤直到對方平穩下來，現在邱鋒澤散發的信息素裡  
已經混入陳零九的味道，不濃烈但卻又讓人安心，就跟陳零九這個人一樣，沈穩內斂又讓人安心  
將人放到床上，蓋上被子，轉身離開回到自己的房間  
想讓這件事到此為止，等陳零九釐清自己在說  
卻沒想到這個暫時標記所引起的一連串問題

究竟這個暫時標記到底會帶來什麼影響呢  
請大家敬請期待～


	5. Chapter 5

邱鋒澤隔天早上起床時，久違的覺得身體順暢，神清氣爽  
這是很久沒有的感覺了，不知道從什麼時候開始吧？  
好像是從那時候開始，過上與抑制劑為伍的日子  
想到抑制劑，才想到昨天最後的印象是靠在床邊  
怎麼一覺起來，人躺在床上，而且完全沒有每次使用抑制劑的後遺症  
坐在床上想了半天，想不出所以然後，決定等離開荷蘭時，先回新加坡檢查一下好了  
想好之後，拿出手機通知經紀人一聲，便打電話改簽機票，改為今天晚上的飛機  
處理好機票與工作後，就剩跟陳零九說一聲了  
但昨天才發生那樣的事情，讓邱鋒澤覺得不好意思，害怕見面尷尬  
想了想決定用訊息告訴他，結果發現最後一條訊息是「我愛你」這三個字  
時間就是他們發佈MV後幾個小時而已  
這個消息震驚了邱鋒澤，再發現對方已經已讀時，邱鋒澤連想死的心都有了  
果然喝酒會誤事，一邊這樣想又一遍懊惱自己怎麼就不先檢查手機呢  
這讓邱鋒澤更加的苦惱，到底要怎麼跟陳零九說，他要先回新加坡一趟  
這時傳來敲門的聲音，苦惱的邱鋒澤也沒問是誰就直接開了門  
看到門外的陳零九時，當場愣在原地  
陳零九則是拉著對方一起關門進房  
進入房間後，陳零九敏感的聞到自己的信息素與邱鋒澤的融合在一起  
這讓他有種莫名的滿足感，想跟對方更親近一點，壓下想抱住對方的衝動後，開口道  
「鋒澤，開直播的時間要到了，準備好了嗎？」  
邱鋒澤聽到這話才想起，在來荷蘭工作之前有答應粉絲會直播  
因為這幾天太多事情，讓他都忘了直播這件事了  
想到後趕緊說了聲「等一下我還沒整理頭髮」就衝進浴室抓頭髮了  
而陳零九則是一臉寵溺的回覆他，慢慢來沒關係，在場的兩人都沒有發現，他們的相處多麼的溫馨自然  
等邱鋒澤好了走過來時，看到陳零九已經把直播的東西都架好了  
有點不好意思的走了過來，「零九抱歉～我睡起來就忘了」如此撒嬌的模樣，讓直播間發生暴動  
邱鋒澤不知道，陳零九在看到他走出來時，就已經開始直播了  
看到留言有暴動情況，陳零九也沒特別多說，跟邱鋒澤一起為直播開場  
先把例行性的事情說了一遍，再回答粉絲的留言，在直播的過程中，細心的粉絲發現，兩人的親密動作變多了  
陳零九的一隻手在邱鋒澤的腰際徘徊，另一隻手撐著頭歪頭看著邱鋒澤，臉部表情寵溺，眼神柔情蜜意的  
邱鋒澤也是，笑得開心倒在陳零九懷裡時，自然而然的四目交對，散發滿滿的粉紅泡泡，不然就是有無意間撒嬌模樣，兩人就像是一對真正的情侶一樣  
讓粉絲們更為瘋狂的是，在邱鋒澤不小心說錯話，很害羞懊惱的被陳零九抱進懷裡藏起來，那寵溺的表情，自然的動作、反應，溢出他就是我的氣息  
在直播結束後，粉絲們都紛紛猜測是不是真的談戀愛了  
難道霸道腹黑的A真的跟可愛敏感的B在一起了  
這個認知在網路上發生暴動，紛紛討論著這次直播，已經在國內掀起一陣騷動  
當事者卻完全沒有發現這些事情   
他們不知道短暫標記後，兩人的相處變得更加親密，也不知道為什麼會變成這樣


	6. Chapter 6

在結束直播後，陳零九邊收東西邊開口說  
「你打算明天回去嗎？還是今天回去？我跟你一起」  
邱鋒澤還沒反應過，先點頭答應陳零九，回過神時，連忙開口  
「零九你自己先回去吧！忘了先跟你說了，我要回新加坡一趟，會晚點才回台灣喔～」  
說話帶著可愛的尾音，無意間的撒嬌，讓陳零九無奈又寵溺的說  
「還好我有先問你，不然你就丟下我自己先回去了是不是？恩～？」  
邱鋒澤義正嚴辭的回道「哪有啦！我正要去找你跟你說，你就過來說要直播，所以我就忘記了啊！不是故意的啦！」  
在邱鋒澤說完後，陳零九伸手把對方的頭髮揉亂，好心情的回應「好吧，我自己先回去，你回台灣記得跟我說一聲，我再去接你」  
「好喔～」笑咪咪的臉，彎彎的眼睛，手不自覺的撫上邱鋒澤的臉頰，柔情的道  
「要照顧好自己，不要讓人擔心，莽莽撞撞的，什麼時候才能讓人省心呢？恩～」  
淡淡的尾音上揚，讓邱鋒澤更加沈迷失神，兩人周遭的氣氛也越來越曖昧  
不知道是誰先靠近的，兩人的雙唇交疊，從淺淺的輕吻到激烈的唇舌交纏，交纏的水聲與曖昧的氣氛充斥著整個房間，邱鋒澤被陳零九壓倒在沙發上，轉移陣地輕吻耳際，將對方的耳垂含入口中時，聽到對方受到刺激的呻吟，壞心眼的用虎牙輕咬對方的耳垂，想看邱鋒澤到底會變得如何  
這段過程中，不知道是誰不小心碰觸到手機的錄影功能，將兩人輕吻的都記錄下來，搭配陽光的照射，他們美好的像一對愛侶  
但美好的時刻都不是長久的，突然電話的鈴聲響起，兩人像回過神似的分離，陳零九抓起桌上的手機，丟下一句「你先整理行李吧！」頭也不回的就跑走了  
在聽到關門聲的邱鋒澤笑了，淚流滿面的微笑，為什麼心要這麼痛？是落荒而逃的動作？是他第一反應把自己推開？還是他頭也不回的離開？  
他不想去探討了，心已經夠痛了，還以為自己的心已經痛到麻木，但現實卻狠狠的打臉，就算親吻又如何，只要他清醒過來，自己就會被丟下  
不知道他離開時的心情是什麼？會不會覺得對不起自己的女友？還是對自己覺得噁心？不管是哪種，邱鋒澤都不能接受，靜靜的坐著沈靜自己的情緒，才開始收拾剩下的東西  
在收拾好行李後，拿起手機打電話時，看到還在錄影的畫面，鬼使神差的儲存下來，但邱鋒澤現在沒有勇氣看到底錄了什麼，就當成一個秘密留存在手機裡  
打電話重新改簽機票，直接改到三個小時後的飛機，這一次果決的直接離開，一個人到櫃檯退房，望著電梯心裡還在期待對方可以下來，但那個人卻沒有出現  
坐在計程車上，將自己先走的訊息傳送後，就將手機關機，不想看到任何的消息，直接前往機場搭飛機，在步入海關前，還是忍不住回頭張望有沒有那人的身影  
在聽到機場的廣播才回過神，進入海關到候機室坐下，旁邊熟悉的語言傳來，看一眼想著應該是亞洲人的時候，傳來的幾句歌詞「有一種愛叫等待 要假裝在狀況外 我還有多少心思忍耐 忍耐太無奈」聽到自己的歌，第一反應居然不是高興，而是傷心難過心疼，自己唱進自己的心裡，更讓自己無法忍受得快速的跑向廁所  
用冷水洗臉，強迫自己冷靜下來，但泛紅的眼角卻騙不了人，鏡子中的人真的快哭了，明明不是一個愛哭的人，今天卻哭了兩次，邱鋒澤覺得自己的情緒太容易被陳零九影響，失神的望著鏡子裡的自己，面對自己的脆弱  
在聽到廣播可以上飛機的資訊後，快步的離開，從飛機的窗戶看著荷蘭，想在離開的同時控制好自己的感情

大家覺得可憐的大可愛會怎麼做呢～  
我一天就讓他哭兩次會不會被打？  
前面虐的是鋒澤，但我保證後面絕對會很甜  
而且就算虐也是虐零九，誰叫他不看清楚自己呢～


	7. Chapter 7

跑回房間的陳零九，靠著門滑坐到地上，左手還抓著手機，右手懊惱的抓著頭髮，心想怎麼就吻上去了，自己都還沒清楚的釐清感情，就發生這件事  
抓著頭髮的手不自覺的撫上自己的唇，回想親吻邱鋒澤的感覺，那感覺真的該死的美好，如果沒有那桶電話，不知道會發生什麼不可挽回的事情  
但看著未接來電顯示的名字，陳零九苦笑了一下，事情一件件接踵而來，決定晚點再回覆電話，先整理行李，晚點要回台灣了  
其實陳零九也改簽機票的時間，改到傍晚的飛機，才會在直播結束時，對邱鋒澤詢問回國時間，心裡暗暗的期待對方跟自己一起回國，所以得到回覆時，是有點不開心的  
陳零九沈浸在自己的世界裡，沒有聽到手機訊息的提示音，等他整理好行李，拿起手機時，已經過去一個多小時了  
看到邱鋒澤的訊息，陳零九飛快的拿起所有的東西，飛奔下樓到櫃檯辦理退房，等待的過程度日如年，時間過得緩慢，讓他忍不住急躁起來，擔心對方已經離開了  
一完成退房手續，馬上坐上計程車趕往機場，在車上的陳零九一直在打電話給邱鋒澤，但一直都是目前無人回應對方已關機，讓陳零九的心跌至谷底  
到達機場後，馬上跑去查看最近一班飛往新加坡的航班，希望可以見到對方，要跟對方解釋，但陳零九突然愣住，他要解釋什麼呢？解釋自己不是故意吻他的？解釋那是一個意外呢？  
這些都不是他想說的話，但是他卻不知道自己可以說什麼？自己都搞不懂自己，在機場懊惱的想，在聽到關於新加坡航班的廣播時，衝到海關前，希望自己能見到邱鋒澤  
卻不知道那則廣播提醒的除了自己，還有他正在尋找的人，可能命運就是愛捉弄人，在陳零九跑到海關的前一刻，邱鋒澤走了進去，拐了個彎，讓他們活生生的錯過了，一道牆相隔著想見面又害怕見面的兩人  
這次的錯過，所造成的影響，將是他們最痛的回憶，只因為不夠勇敢、看不清自己，所以錯過了很多，也因為錯過對方，所以更懂得勇敢珍惜一切  
海關外的陳零九，落寞的坐在椅子上，心像缺了一個洞，少了什麼沒有辦法填滿，就這麼坐在機場裡，直到經紀人打電話問說「零九，你退房了嗎？要記得晚點的飛機喔！真是的，你們要改簽機票就改一樣，幹嘛時間都不一樣，就算目的地不同，至少可以一起到機場啊」  
這段無心的話語，傳入陳零九的耳裡，才知道原來邱鋒澤什麼都想好規劃好了，自己卻不在他的規劃裡  
後面經紀人說的話，陳零九也沒有認真聽，只是機械式的回答問題，之後去報到登機，看了眼起飛的飛機，希望可以看到邱鋒澤一樣，無聲的說對不起  
對不起，我傷了你、對不起，我還看不清自己的心、對不起，你對我很重要⋯⋯，所以你能回到我身邊嗎？  
陳零九有一種感覺，這次的錯過會造成什麼後果？這個後果他不知道自己能不能接受，但他現在要先回台灣，處理好自己的感情與釐清對邱鋒澤的感覺

大家有沒有覺得有點眼熟啊～  
這跟番外篇的機場有雷同喔～  
只是這次是錯過了  
而番外篇趕上了  
這裡也解釋為什麼陳零九會心慌  
因為他曾經錯過邱鋒澤  
所以他不想再錯過一次，雖然番外篇的結果，見到面沒有說上話，但有些事情作者認為，只要意會不需言語  
希望大家喜歡😘


	8. Chapter 8

回到新加坡的邱鋒澤，一下飛機就打電話回家，出海關就看到自己的弟弟在等待，對於家人尤其是弟弟他有特別多的虧欠，明明自己才是哥哥，但因為是Omega  
所以家裡為了保護自己對外宣布是beta ，而Alpha的弟弟擔起身為哥哥的責任，在自己對家裡說想做音樂時，也是這個弟弟第一個跳出來支持自己的  
父母擔心Omega的自己離鄉背井，在外面有危險，也是弟弟幫自己處理好所有的事情，現在的經紀人雖然跟陳零九是同一人，但其實也是弟弟有特別打點過了  
上車後，抱住弟弟的邱鋒澤，忍不住在這一刻，嚎啕大哭起來，弟弟什麼都沒說也沒問，等自己冷靜下來，才說「哥哥，是因為那個Alpha嗎？」  
自家哥哥有心上人這件事，只有自己知道而已，現在送哥哥回家，可能會嚇到父母吧⋯⋯  
聞著自己哥哥明顯被標記過的信息素，憔悴的臉跟明顯哭過的眼睛，可以想像回到家會發生什麼事了  
果然等邱鋒澤冷靜下來後，請弟弟送自己去家庭醫生那邊，並說明自己的抑制劑可能失效了，聽到哥哥的敘述，弟弟可以肯定哥哥還不知道自己已經被人暫時標記了  
告知司機先前往家庭醫生那邊後，猶豫要不要告訴哥哥他被標記了，想了想怕家庭醫生把這件事告訴父母，決定先開口說  
「哥哥，你知道自己被人標記了嗎？我猜時間應該是你說抑制劑失效後......，哥哥跟他是不是有發生什麼？」  
聽到弟弟的問話，想到那個吻，失神的撫摸自己的唇，看到自家哥哥的反應，可以肯定他們絕對做了什麼，弟弟頭痛的想，要想個理由跟父母解釋了  
到家庭醫生那邊檢查後，醫生看著檢查報告跟他們解釋「目前檢查的結果看來，大少爺應該是被暫時標記而已，數據上的信息素沒有很高，所以只是暫時標記，以大少爺身體的狀況，大概一週左右，等氣味消失就好」  
解釋完標記的時候後，拿出另一份報告，臉色凝重的開口「抑制劑失效的原因，依照我們猜測有兩個可能，第一是長期使用抑制劑，壓抑過度才會失效，第二是遇上命中注定的伴侶，所以抑制劑才會失效，但不管是哪種可能，都表示大少爺已經不能再使用抑制劑，就算使用效果也是微乎其微，最好的方法是讓大少爺與Alpha 進行完全標記，不然後果不堪設想」  
聽完這些話，邱家兄弟的臉色都很難看，邱鋒澤提了一個問題「若是我都用暫時標記取代抑制劑，能達到壓制的效果嗎？」  
聽到這個問題，弟弟訝異的看著哥哥，覺得自己哥哥怎麼會問出這種問題，這樣等於是......，他都不敢想下去  
醫生聽到後，思考一下回答「理論上是可以的，但還是有壓制不住的風險，而且這個方法不能只使用親吻的方式，最好的方法還是完全標記，若真的要使用此方法，只能進行體液交換或是在腺體標記，最久大概可以撐半年左右，但是......」  
這個‘但是’讓邱家兄弟的心提到喉頭，醫生組織一下話語才繼續說「若是都被不同的Alpha 進行暫時標記，可能會造成信息素的錯亂，最後導致發情期錯亂的危險，這件事還請大少爺多考慮一下」  
看到哥哥因為醫生的話，而變得沮喪的樣子，換成弟弟提出問題，這個問題讓醫生沉思許久，最後回答「可以嘗試看看，也會比前面的方法安全更多，但還是存在一定的危險可能」

什麼方法呢～  
各位猜猜看喔～


	9. Chapter 9

離開醫院的邱家兄弟，將司機打發離開後，走到旁邊的咖啡廳坐下，弟弟先開口「哥哥，你跟我說說你跟那個Alpha的事情，如果可以說服我，我幫你隱瞞，但相對的不能說服我，我馬上回去跟爸媽說，讓你去相親」  
聽到弟弟的話，知道自己還有機會，趕緊開口「他叫做陳零九，我們是朋友介紹認識的，原本沒有那麼熟，是因為他找我去上節目才開始熟的......」  
敘述的過程中，弟弟都沒有插話，但看著自己哥哥沈溺於種種回憶的樣子，小心翼翼的呵護，讓他狠不下心來，哥哥第一次這樣想講又不敢講，當初說要做音樂也是馬上就說出來，果然哥哥已經深愛上對方了  
在邱鋒澤說完話後，弟弟問「他已經有女朋友了，而且在一起那麼久，你覺得他會分手跟你在一起嗎？」話雖然難聽，但這是事實，他不想看到自己的哥哥成為破壞他人感情的第三者  
聽到弟弟的問題，邱鋒澤笑著回答「所以我沒有要很久，只要半年就好，如果半年還是沒有改變，那我也會死心回家，音樂的夢想有跟他一起完成了，我現在的執念只有他」  
弟弟嘆了口氣「好吧！我幫你隱瞞半年，如果半年後，還是一樣的狀況，我拖也會把你拖回來，不要太掉以輕心，你的經紀人、Wayne還有其他人都會跟我說事實，但我有一個條件，你要帶著kevin去」  
邱鋒澤馬上回話「Kevin 不是你的伴侶嗎？為什麼讓他跟我去？」  
弟弟回覆邱鋒澤「因為他可以在你發情時，不受任何影響的保護你，雖然他是我的伴侶是Omega，但他也是一個保鑣，不會輸給任何人，而且他被我完全標記了，所以更不用擔心別的，剩下的事情我會處理好，哥哥不用擔心，你要回家一趟嗎？還是直接回台灣？」  
邱鋒澤想了想回答「我住附近的酒店好了，明天中午回台灣，明天晚上有直播節目要錄」  
弟弟回答「好，那明天kevin 會跟你一起回去」  
弟弟沈默的看了哥哥一眼，抱著哥哥說「哥，我希望你可以幸福，不要覺得虧欠我，你幸福就是最好的回報，有什麼問題要馬上跟我說，我們家可不是那麼好欺負的」  
邱鋒澤緊緊的回抱弟弟，他真的很慶幸自己有這個弟弟，不管自己要做什麼，永遠都是支持自己，用自己的擁抱告訴弟弟，自己會努力爭取的  
隔天到機場，邱鋒澤把回台灣的訊息給經紀人後，看了眼陳零九的聊天室，最後還是沒有勇氣傳送訊息給他，便與Kevin 一起上了飛機，回台灣了

這個Kevin會引起什麼問題呢？  
大家來猜猜看吧  
後面的劇情會更加精彩喔～


	10. Chapter 10

回到台灣的邱鋒澤，從VIP通道出來坐上車，看到來機場接自己的陳零九，突然不知道要怎麼面對他，這時Kevin過來跟陳零九伸手並說話「你好，我是Kevin，我們家Kenny 謝謝你幫忙照顧」  
陳零九回握恍神的說「還好，謝謝」  
看到這個男人對邱鋒澤表現親暱，對方也不拒絕男人的親近，而且這個男人還是該死的Alpha（備註），讓陳零九有一種自己的所有物被搶走的感覺，他多想上前將邱鋒澤拉入自己的懷裡，狠狠的親吻佔有他，直到他全身心都屬於自己  
這個想法，讓冷靜的陳零九嚇到了，他怎麼會對邱鋒澤有這種想法，到底是因為標記帶來的佔有欲還是真的喜歡對方？陳零九不知道，他還不明白自己的心  
而邱鋒澤完全沒有看陳零九，他還不清楚自己要怎麼對待陳零九，所以車上忽然就沈默了，突然經紀人回頭說「鋒澤、零九，明天臨時有一個直播訪談，內容主要針對你們在荷蘭的直播，但主持人是Eva ，她不會照通稿走，可能會問一些極端的問題，你們要去嗎？」  
看了兩人好像沒有開口的打算，嘆氣的說「我是覺得可以上看看，畢竟你們直播的效益不錯，掀起一波波的話題，打鐵趁熱可以再參加訪談直播，晚上再去17唱，一天兩場直播，曝光率也很足夠」  
結果先回答的不是每次都最快答應的邱鋒澤，反而是都說隨便的陳零九，這讓經紀人嚇了一跳  
邱鋒澤則是慢一步回覆後，表示想先回去休息了，車子開到樓下，邱鋒澤拿好東西跟大家說拜拜後，就跟kevin一起上樓了  
看著邱鋒澤的背影，陳零九感覺心情更差了，原本想說等邱鋒澤回來要跟他好好談談的，但在看到Kevin後，什麼話都出不了口，一股名為嫉妒的情緒席捲而來，他覺得自己要瘋了  
回到家的陳零九，心情很差卻不知道要怎麼發洩，這時女友走了過來，開口道「我們現在是什麼關係？在一起7年了，我第一次覺得你離我越來越遠......，零九我感受不到你還愛我了，讓我感覺你還愛我好不好？」  
說完話，上前抱住陳零九，主動的吻上他的唇，依照習慣挑逗對方，希望得到對方的回應，沒想到陳零九推開女友  
陳零九看著女友驚訝難過的臉時，想起另一個人在被自己推開後，一個人落寞的身影，他的心很糾纏著，他突然明白了，不管本能怎麼樣，陳零九真的喜歡上邱鋒澤了  
所以快刀斬亂麻，深呼吸開口「對不起，我真的愛過你，但我現在心裡有了別的人，我原本以為時錯覺，可是到剛剛才發現，我真的喜歡上他了，我們好聚好散，分手吧！💔」  
聽到這話的女友突然笑了，一邊流淚一邊微笑的說「謝謝你，至少在最後給我一個好的結束，我不知道多久才可以再愛一個人，但我知道我真的很愛你，謝謝你給我的回憶，這7年我很開心，我們好聚好散吧！你以後也不要聯絡我，我怕我會回來跟他搶你，所以就這樣吧！」  
說完後，到房間整理行李就離開了

（備註）先解釋如何抑制大可愛的發情期  
這個就像女生的生理期一樣  
你若是都跟準時來的一起  
你的生理期也會跟她越來越像  
而Kevin 就是來控制大可愛的發情期  
但這種方法的危險在於只要被標記的發情期快來了，就不能使用了  
可惜沒人猜對啊～

我們的零九分手了  
不知道是什麼心情，應該很複雜吧  
但他至少明白要結束一段感情才能追求下一段  
而這邊他的女友，因為我不想黑化人物  
畢竟現實中，她才是正宮娘娘  
所以在故事裡，讓她體面的退場了  
而她在故事裡的身分是Beta  
對信息素不敏感，才會不知道零九標記鋒澤了  
在這邊還是要重申一次  
我寫的故事純屬個人YY  
請大家不要上升至真人  
怕大家太入戲  
凜自己有時候寫完也會分不出現實跟小說  
所以請大家要小心喔～


	11. Chapter 11

隔天到了直播的地方，邱鋒澤像是恢復平常的樣子，對著鏡頭開心的打招呼「大家好，主持人好，各位觀眾朋友好，我是邱鋒澤」  
陳零九也跟著「大家好，我是陳零九」  
主持人Eva 「今天很開心可以請到時下最火紅的九澤cp～今天要來問問兩位，為廣大的粉絲謀福利，你們做好準備了嗎？」  
九澤「好了」  
主持人「請問兩位最近在做什麼，有沒有什麼可以跟大家分享的事情？」  
前面的問題都是些雞毛蒜皮的小問題，氣氛也營造得不錯，到了直播中段時，主持人突然放出一張照片，地點多數人都不清楚，但照片中的兩人牽手一起走，可能照片是抓拍的，所以沒有很清楚，但還是看得出來是陳零九抓著邱鋒澤走  
主持人用照片提問「想請問兩位，這照片上是發生什麼事啦？可以跟大家分享一下嗎？」態度親切，但語氣卻不容拒絕  
看到照片，邱鋒澤閃了個神後，正要開口回答，就被陳零九搶先說「這是鋒澤迷路遇到小偷，結果被我找回來的抓回飯店，他去了國外更冒冒失失的」  
主持人「原來是這樣啊！怪不得鋒澤看到照片時閃神了」  
看到焦點轉移至自己身上，邱鋒澤開口「會閃神當然是因為這件事很丟臉啊～不能讓粉絲知道我亂跑結果迷路了，這樣會傷我的形象啊～」誇大的反應，讓大家笑笑的把事情帶過  
但主持人顯然是不樂意就這麼結束了，又拿出一張照片，背景是機場，但看起來不像是台灣的機場，照片上有兩個相擁的身影，其中一位是邱鋒澤，另一位因為角度的問題，看不清楚是誰，但從身形來判斷應該是個Alpha  
「那鋒澤可以跟我們說說這張照片嗎？裡面相擁的身影，感覺是很親密的關係，跟你應該很要好喔～」主持人說著充滿遐想的話語，像是要打上標籤，讓人覺得邱鋒澤作風有問題的問法，讓陳零九感到火大，但偏偏他又不能說什麼，因為他該死的也想知道照片裡的那個男人是誰，只好偏頭看向邱鋒澤  
而身為照片中的主角，邱鋒澤感覺有點無奈，嘆了口氣說「這張照片是我昨天從新加坡機場要回台灣被拍的照片，裡面的另一個男人是我弟弟Kyle，我跟弟弟很久沒見面，他來給我送機，一個擁抱很正常吧？」  
主持人聽完後，突然又丟出一個問題「那鋒澤怎麼會突然回新加坡呢？是發生什麼事了？」  
這個問題看似簡單，但說得不好，會引發更多的問題，所以經紀人很緊張的看著邱鋒澤，他當然知道他是回去看醫生，但不能說啊！說了問題會更加嚴重啊！  
結果邱鋒澤的回答，讓經紀人的心放下了，邱鋒澤說「因為我弟弟要結婚了，當哥哥的當然要回去看一下，等日子確定後，我還會再回新加坡，身為哥哥，弟弟要結婚了一定會回去看一下啦」  
滿分的回答，讓人挑不出錯，後面的問題主持人也就沒有再拿照片詢問了，這次的直播就這樣結束了

凜覺得直播寫得有點亂  
但這個直播又是需要的  
他是感情推手  
也是一個啟示點


	12. Chapter 12

訪談直播ㄧ結束，邱鋒澤拉著Kevin 跟經紀人說一聲就先走了，看著離去的兩人，陳零九握緊拳頭，壓抑自己現在想衝上去揍人的衝動，深吸一口氣，讓自己平靜下來  
而邱鋒澤拉著Kevin回到車上後，一個人看著窗外發呆，外表看似平靜，但內心卻是激動慌張，回想直播的自己，努力的假裝正常，但又不自覺的看著陳零九  
旁邊的Kevin突然開口「大哥，你喜歡那個叫陳零九的Alpha 是吧？我在他身上聞到不同的信息素，他身邊是不是有對象？」  
聽到有不同的信息素時，邱鋒澤麻木的心抽了一下，明知道對方有女朋友，還要貼上去，自己真的就這麼犯賤嗎？Kevin無心的話語，狠狠的刺傷邱鋒澤，越是無心的話語越是傷人  
Kevin 單純的看著邱鋒澤，希望可以得到答案，Kevin雖然戰鬥力超強，但在感情上卻跟張白紙一樣，只知道他喜歡的是Kyle ，他們已經完全標記了，就是終身的伴侶  
看著單純的Kevin ，邱鋒澤很羨慕他，至少他跟弟弟是兩情相悅，他的感情世界沒有別的紛爭，簡簡單單的感情，自己想要的就只是一份簡單的感情，偏偏喜歡的人註定無法簡單無法成真  
邱鋒澤已經不是第一次聽到，陳零九說等幾歲一到就要把女友娶回家，一開始還沒什麼，但越喜歡他時，聽了心就越痛  
其實新的專輯也要感謝這段感情，若不是嚐盡愛情的酸苦，他也沒辦法寫出這些歌，更別說唱出這些感情了，沒人知道他是把真實的感情唱進去，，但這段感情很傷很傷，尤其發生了那些事，他無法欺騙自己，可能真的要放棄這段感情了  
溫柔的對Kevin 說「他有一個交往多年的女朋友，是個Beta，兩人感情很穩定，應該很快就會結婚了，我只是在做最後的堅持而已......」剩下的話語都濃縮在一句嘆息裡  
Kevin看著邱鋒澤，似乎是不能理解，為何他們不能在一起？為什麼要做的這麼複雜？所有無心的開口「大哥你有跟他說嗎？你喜歡他」  
單純的話語，最簡單的答案，自己不是沒有想過，只是自己害怕失去陳零九，害怕連這樣關心他的權利都沒有了，伸手摸摸Kevin 的頭髮，手感硬硬刺刺的，語氣柔軟的說「這不是說不說的問題，我們的Kevin很棒，學會幫大哥想辦法了～」  
正好要上車的陳零九看到這個畫面，心裡要多酸就有多酸，若一開始還可以騙自己Kevin只是邱鋒澤的朋友，現在的這個畫面絕對不是朋友會做的動作，但陳零九卻什麼都不能做，他沒有這個立場，感覺邱鋒澤從新加坡回來後，變得不一樣了......

故事開始轉折變化了  
大家是不是很期待啊～


	13. Chapter 13

上車後，陳零九沒有跟邱鋒澤說話，而是拿出耳機打遊戲，一副拒絕溝通的樣子，其實沒有人知道，他的耳機裡並沒有聲音，手機螢幕都一直在桌面，他只是不想說話而已  
看到這樣的陳零九，邱鋒澤心情有點複雜，開心不用應付說話，難過他真的不理自己了，想去找陳零九，但突然發現沒有藉口  
倔強的想著對方不需要自己，但又一直渴望對方，這兩人明明都想靠近對方，卻因為顧忌許多事情，人只有坐在前後的距離，心卻相隔著鴻溝  
車上的氣氛沈默下來，包括司機在內的所有人都被這個氣氛影響，沒有人說話，就這樣僵持到了晚上直播的地方  
第一次他們在休息室換裝化妝，沒有跟對方說半句話，兩人之間的互動降到冰點，完全零互動，讓所有人在完成自己的工作後，都趕緊離開  
最後休息室裡面只剩下他們兩人，明明兩人身上都有對方的信息素，卻像陌生人一樣，寧可閉上眼休息也不願意先開口說話  
氣氛就一直沈默著，想看一眼對方在幹嘛，一抬頭看向對方，剛好四目相對，但邱鋒澤第一反應就別開視線，這個反應傷了陳零九，他的心被狠狠刺傷，喉頭有股酸澀感，陳零九第一次知道，原來反應可以這麼傷人，這樣的反應自己就那麼受傷了，那上次自己把他推開，是不是讓他也受傷了💔  
陳零九被一股濃濃的愧疚感壓在胸口，胸口疼痛的感覺像是在說，自己不珍惜，等人家不要了才回頭，看看人家還要不要你  
而別開視線的邱鋒澤，其實只是不敢看陳零九而已，尤其是知道他暫時標記自己後，身體會不由自主的想靠近對方，但理智在告訴自己，這都是本能的影響，對方一點都不喜歡自己，你難道忘記被推開的痛苦嗎？  
某方面來說，兩人也算是很有默契，想的事情都差不多，但又不敢跟對方說，都缺乏前進一步的勇氣  
休息室內的兩人又進入自己的世界，讓門外的幾人感到萬分無奈，眾人心裡想，你們不說，至少不要把氣氛搞僵啊！我們還想好好工作啊！

大家有沒有看得心癢癢  
很想衝到其中一個的面前說他喜歡你啊！  
我們比他們還要著急呢


	14. Chapter 14

節目再15分鐘後開始錄製了，邱鋒澤先從壓抑的休息室走出來，一看到Kevin 就拉著他走去廁所，並在外面掛上清潔中的牌子  
確認好沒有其他人後，邱鋒澤開口「Kevin .......我問你...，你被Kyle 標記後，是不是會一直想跟他黏在一起？」  
Kevin 疑惑的表情回答「是啊！那時候剛標記完成，我連離開的想法都沒有，就是想跟Kyle在一起，大哥你為什麼要問這個？」  
聽到Kevin 的回答，邱鋒澤並沒有回答他，自己在心中回答，我只是想知道這是不是本能影響的，因為我已經決定要放棄，這半年給自己一個回憶吧⋯⋯  
做好心理建設的邱鋒澤先行離開，Kevin 默默的清潔牌子收起來後也離開了，不知道這一前一後離開廁所的畫面，刺痛了陳零九的心  
陳零九腦海裡浮現的，一直都是兩人從廁所離開的畫面，不知不覺間走到了天台，心裡相當的難受，一直有許多的聲音在放大，原來邱鋒澤真的放棄自己了，原來自己已經這麼喜歡他了，原來心可以這麼痛  
心情難過的陳零九，現在急需發洩滿心的難過，剛好看到旁邊有一包菸，鬼使神差的拿出一根菸，就這麼點火抽起菸來了  
吸了一大口香菸，被濃郁的尼古丁嗆到咳嗽不已，眼眶泛著淚光，咳著咳著呼吸慢慢平順，菸也越來越順，漸漸的抽完一根又點了一根，等他心情緩過來時，已經將剩不到半包的菸抽完了  
以前的陳零九不喜歡抽煙，因為他覺得難聞，但現在突然發現菸是個好東西，可以安撫自己的情緒，也可以暫時的忘記煩惱  
看了眼時間，再2分鐘就要開始了，整理一下被風吹亂的衣服，緩步走下樓，往攝影棚前進了  
滿身濃郁的尼古丁，憂鬱的氣息，微亂的衣服，完完全全的憂鬱青年就出現在大家眼前，認識陳零九的都不相信他會抽煙，就算在他低潮時期，也沒有看到他抽過菸，但事實就擺在眼前  
邱鋒澤看了眼陳零九，思考一下毅然決然的向陳零九走去，正想像平常一樣過去跟他勾肩搭背時，突然打了好幾個噴嚏，讓原本沈悶的氣氛消失，取而代之的是平時歡樂的氣氛  
邱鋒澤打完噴嚏後，對陳零九說「啊啊～狼人殺偶像你身上好臭喔～離我遠點，不然今天我要打噴嚏度過直播了，這樣不行啊！」  
這樣的氣氛感染大家，現場慢慢活躍起來，陳零九只好無奈的回道「我剛剛去天台不小心沾到，我趕快去處理一下」  
除了經紀人之外，沒有人知道，其實陳零九身上的菸味是他自己抽的，而不是沾染上的，只有經紀人知道，因為他在天台旁看著陳零九一根接著一根的抽著菸

大家喜不喜歡啊～  
我們的大可愛已經打定主意了～  
09現在就像以前的大可愛  
想靠近又不敢靠近  
但我們大可愛比較勇敢  
09則是想太多～


	15. Chapter 15

直播的內容請參考17唱ep4  
我就不特別寫了  
（看到這集腦中有許多的想法，現在好不容易寫到這邊了😭）  
請大家繼續看吧

直播結束後，大家說說笑笑的氣氛很好，但其實邱鋒澤人有點恍神，在唱‘以後別做朋友’時，不知道為什麼陳零九要與自己搭肩，那時自己是想握上去的，但對方突然又收回去，為了不讓現場尷尬，只好後面用力唱歌讓大家轉移焦點  
可是佼哥的‘你們很適合這首歌’還是刺傷自己的心，一整集為了不被影響，都努力的做效果，為的不過是騙過自己，不要去想那些有的沒的  
但再厲害還是騙不了自己，唱到‘癡心絕對’的開頭「看見你和她在我面前 證明我的愛只是愚昧 你不懂我的 那些憔悴 是你永遠不曾過的體會」  
低沈的聲音，是壓抑情緒後表達的，因為不能被知道不能被發現，所以壓低聲音  
釋放感情的唱歌，後面是怎麼唱的他已經不知道了，只知道自己心很痛，臉上卻一直保持微笑，心痛幾分就微笑幾分，邱鋒澤想應該沒有被人發現吧⋯⋯  
那句話刺傷的其實是兩個人的心，陳零九原本在唱歌，不自覺的想摟著邱鋒澤的肩膀，卻在被對方碰觸時收手，用笑聲帶過，因為在節目上，因為不能被人發現，因為.......因為他不敢面對，怕對方已經不要自己了  
聽到邱鋒澤唱‘癡心絕對’，感受到他隱忍的感情，陳零九多想回他，我喜歡你啊！，但又不能說出口，他是真的體會到愛而不得感覺，尤其是你喜歡對方卻已經不回應了  
一整場直播，兩人都不在狀況內，一個努力微笑做效果，另一個小心翼翼的溫柔，效果做得很好，但他們都知道自己根本表現的不好  
陳零九離開攝影棚後，先去了趟便利商店買了包菸，走到外面就點了根菸，看著自己吐出的煙霧，朦朧的燈光，失神的想著自己與邱鋒澤，就這樣抽了兩枝菸，看時間差不多了，走向車子的方向  
邱鋒澤回到車上，正想著要怎麼避開陳零九時，Kevin 將他壓在肩頭並用手蓋上他的眼睛，邱鋒澤的手覆在Kevin 的手上正要將他拉開，突然聽到Kevin 小聲的說，陳零九要上車了，於是就維持這個動作  
陳零九一上車就看到如此溫情的姿勢，他感覺心臟被人緊緊的握住，難過的情緒席捲而來，他很想上前抱住邱鋒澤，但他不敢，因為他旁邊已經有一個守護的人  
他只會讓邱鋒澤受傷，可是又捨不得離開，所以現在換他來做陪伴的角色，換他當曾經的‘邱鋒澤’，讓邱鋒澤當曾經的‘陳零九’


	16. Chapter 16

最近幾次校唱，粉絲們都敏感的發現，邱鋒澤越玩越High，而陳零九對邱鋒澤越來越寵溺，不管邱鋒澤做了什麼，陳零九脾氣比以前更好，對邱鋒澤都不會生氣，所有人都對陳零九說「不公平，為什麼邱鋒澤可以？」  
陳零九永遠都微笑回應大家，讓大家自己去揣測，這當中包括了邱鋒澤本人，因為他也不知道為什麼陳零九對自己這麼好，讓他感覺好像在彌補自己  
陳零九其實也沒有特別做什麼，他只是覺得我要對邱鋒澤好、要寵他，這當中包括了彌補以前沒發現的遺憾外，還包括了他想證明自己的心，但好像沒人知道  
而把這些都看在眼裡的就是經紀人、Kevin 跟偉晉了，這些人中只有經紀人知道陳零九已經分手了，但他卻沒有說出口，雖然他跟Kyle 有聯繫，感情的事情，還是要由當事人自己來說比較好  
這當中最可憐的就是偉晉了，因為他同時要聽邱鋒澤的心事、三不五時跟klye聯絡與緩解陳零九的眼神殺之外，他還是邱鋒澤的‘前任’，他多想對所有人咆哮「我跟邱鋒澤根本沒有在一起過，當初只是合作、擋桃花外加保護而已！」  
這些事情當然不能跟邱鋒澤說，所有他把所有的話都跟Kevin 和柏良哥說，為此還特地開了一個小群組，裡面完完全全都是偉晉一個人在抱怨的聲音  
像是這次他們要上節目唱‘兵變’，私下在彩排的時候，為了凸顯團體的‘愛恨情愁’，所以考慮要不要增加一些動作，這時鬼點子最多的小賴說「鋒澤，你直接親零九，然後我跟偉晉就一臉心痛的看你們，這樣效果一百分～」  
這個主意很突兀，表面上跟其他人一樣為難，事實上偉晉在心裡表示“親吧！快親吧！這樣就不會有人每天煩我了！”（偉晉怨念很深  
邱鋒澤為難的想要怎麼回答比較好呢？他不確定陳零九願不願意被他親吻？思考一下說「小三賴，你是不是想說這樣就可以把偉晉光明正大的搶走啊！我才不會上你的當呢！」  
故意用開玩笑的方式，因為邱鋒澤不能確定陳零九的想法，他卻不知道陳零九其實很期待的，但他人設擺在那邊，如果他突然說好，可能嚇到的就不止邱鋒澤一個人而已  
聽到邱鋒澤回答的小賴笑了笑回答「哎呦～鋒澤你怎麼可以這樣說人家啊～人家在幫粉絲謀福利啊～反正你們那麼好，親一下又不會怎麼樣」  
說完話，突然說「反正現在也沒人，我們來玩遊戲吧！也練習的差不多，等等也都沒事不是嗎？我們回飯店沖個澡，再到我的房間玩～就這麼說定了，零九我們走吧～」  
硬是拖著陳零九走，因為他知道只要抓住陳零九，邱鋒澤就一定會過來，那偉晉就更不用說了啊～哈哈哈哈哈😂

他們玩遊戲會發生什麼事呢？  
而兩人什麼時候才可以坦徹心肺、互訴愛意  
凜自己看他們也想下去推一把  
大聲說，明明就喜歡對方還在裝什麼啊～


	17. Chapter 17

一個小時後，所有人都乖乖的來到小賴的房間了，看到裡面已經準備好的酒跟下酒菜，頓時覺得這是早已預某好的，但人都來了也不能離開，只好硬著頭皮坐下（主要是邱鋒澤這麼想  
小賴熱情的招呼他們說「先吃吧！我們邊吃邊聊，晚點來玩個真心話大冒險，都要給我說實話喔！」  
今天為什麼會湊成這樣的局呢？那是因為我們敏感的小三賴發現，九澤的互動有變，而且變得那麼明顯，他的八卦欲湧現上來，偷偷問偉晉，對方卻給了他一個意味濃厚的眼神，這讓小賴更想知道了  
至於偉晉，不得不說他就是故意的，知道越不跟小賴說，他的八卦欲就越強，所有他才故意給他一個你自己明白的眼神，慫恿他組一個局，而且他快受不了，明眼人一看就知道，陳零九跟邱鋒澤互相喜歡  
這兩個人卻不知道在幹嘛？邱鋒澤很明顯就是“我喜歡你但你不喜歡我，所以我退出”的感覺，而陳零九則是“我喜歡的就是你，但我不敢告訴你”的感覺  
看得偉晉多想把他們關在房間，用催情的藥劑，直接標記告白一了百了，多快多迅速啊！（不得不說偉晉真相了，所有事情看得清清楚楚）  
回歸正傳，四人一起坐下（Kevin 沒有跟過來，因為他不喜歡這種場合，而且有偉晉在沒差）一邊閒聊一邊吃東西，看吃得差不多後，小賴拿出幾張牌，解釋一下拿到點數最大的可以向最小的提出‘真心話大冒險’，一定要選擇一個，大冒險也不會太超過，就我們自己玩玩而已  
解釋完後，各自抽牌確認，第一局是鋒澤最大，偉晉最小，他選擇大冒險，鋒澤說「那給我們看看你的腹肌，最近看你跑健身房很勤，應該很有成效啊～」  
偉晉一副視死如歸的露出腹部，結果也沒什麼特別的，就是平坦有一點點線條的腹部，鋒澤安慰他「不錯了，以前看到還沒這麼結實，繼續努力啊！」  
聽到這個話的零九不是很開心，心裡酸溜溜的想‘我不想知道你們以前多要好’，忍不住的吃起醋來了  
笑完之後，又開始進入下一局的抽牌了......

他們的遊戲會玩成什麼樣子呢  
我們嘴硬的九澤會不會開口呢  
下集待續啊～


	18. Chapter 18

這章基本上就是在說遊戲的過程  
裡面我會看狀況發甜  
畢竟有小賴的存在  
他可以一個大大的推手  
而且偉晉多希望他們趕快在一起  
所有根本就是1:3的局面  
大家都會當零九的助攻～

第二局最大的是小賴，他笑得一臉奸詐，看著到底是誰拿到最小的，如果是鋒澤、零九拿到，他可是有很多主意可以玩得，看他們選什麼囉～  
最後是一臉哀怨的鋒澤舉手，在心裡一番掙扎，想著玩就玩得大一點選了大冒險，小賴在聽到選大冒險時，露出一個謎之笑容，讓鋒澤頭皮發麻  
小賴笑著說「那鋒澤就跟零九一起玩pokey 吧！這次跟你們上次玩得不一樣喔～要吃到剩一公分才算過關，如果不到一公分就再吃一根，直到完成為止～五根內要完成，如果沒有完成，鋒澤你等著看我的處罰喔～」  
說完就拿出pokey，零九表情無奈的拿過pokey，表現得'我也沒辦法，但你們都這樣了，我只能這麼做囉‘，內心卻很激動，因為他跟鋒澤最近除了表演時，會有接觸互動，下台後鋒澤就不怎麼理自己，不是跟Kevin 黏在一起，就是偉晉在旁邊，幾乎沒有單獨相處的機會（吃醋的零九出沒，大家快來看，被零九拖走  
鋒澤看著已經準備好的零九，還有看好戲的兩人組，只能硬著頭皮上陣，張嘴咬住一端，小賴喊了聲‘開始’後，兩人一快一慢的吃著pokey，在鼻尖碰觸到對方時，鋒澤就突然咬斷餅乾，所以這次挑戰失敗，因為太快就咬斷了  
零九在知道鋒澤咬斷餅乾時，眼神暗了暗  
第二次挑戰，鋒澤非常緊張，希望可以過關，所有身體變得非常僵硬，吃不到1/3就斷掉，看到斷掉的餅乾鋒澤很氣餒，但又振作起來，繼續挑戰  
結果吃了4根餅乾，都沒成功過，不是剩太多就是斷掉，鋒澤眼看著只剩一次機會，抓起最後一根餅乾咬住，等零九咬住另一端後，雙手捧著零九的臉，開始往前咬，而零九在鋒澤的手碰到臉時，閃了下神，一回神伸手捧住鋒澤的臉跟著一起往前咬  
旁邊的小賴在鋒澤手一碰上零九的臉時，就拿出手機拍攝，一遍錄影一邊封著自己的嘴，怕自己叫出聲，偉晉也看著津津有味  
餅乾越吃越短，兩人越來越靠近，鼻尖碰觸在一起，有一股酥麻感從鼻尖開始流向全身，在嘴唇碰觸的那一刻，零九咬住鋒澤的嘴唇，直接將舌頭伸進對方口中  
當零九再次嚐到鋒澤的味道，他就管不了那麼多，瘋狂的掠奪鋒澤肺中的氧氣，唇齒交纏在一起，鋒澤不自覺的回應著，兩人都沈靜在這個吻中  
渾然不覺身旁是否還有人，親吻的聲音充斥在整個房間裡，兩人的信息素也漸漸散播出來，冷凜的雪松味與清甜的柑橘味逐漸融合在一起，小賴敏銳的感覺，如果他們再繼續下去，可能會發生什麼事  
所以故意拿幾瓶啤酒搖了搖，對著偉晉使眼色，他雖然很希望他們可以在一起，但零九畢竟還有‘女朋友’，不能太超過  
一人拉一個，啤酒直接對著臉噴上去，兩人都傻住，小賴就故意說「來來來，我們玩下一局，這次你們先抽」還沒回過神的九澤兩人，抽了牌後才意識回籠，但兩人的心思明顯不在狀況內  
小賴看到這樣的情況，在玩個幾局後，就放大家回房間了，鋒澤一回到房間，Kevin 就發現鋒澤身上屬於零九的信息素又變濃了，感受這個濃度，心中有了打算

Kevin 在想什麼呢？  
大家猜猜看啊～  
有沒有覺得小賴好像有點玩過頭了  
雖然發了糖給大家  
但那個當下不制止的話  
可能就會進入發情期了  
那就不是用玩玩可以帶過了  
這裡說明一下  
偉晉是Beta，小賴是Omega（只是被標記了）  
小賴就是吃豆腐的習慣改不掉  
其實他是個好人


	19. Chapter 19

鋒澤梳洗回床上睡覺後，Kevin 默默的拿出手機，打了通電話，說了幾句話，就掛電話了，鋒澤迷迷糊糊的聽到‘可以開始了’，他沒聽清楚什麼就又進入夢鄉了  
零九回到房間後，走到陽台去抽了根菸，回想剛剛的那個吻，他可以感受到鋒澤有回應，但如果小賴跟偉晉不拉開他們，自己也不知道會發生什麼事  
釋放自己的信息素，聞著信息素中清甜的柑橘味，淡淡的清甜味，就跟鋒澤本身一樣，相處不給人帶來負擔，保持一定距離，但人又很細心  
總在自己困惑時，伸手將自己拉出，也帶著自己參與許多新的事物，從前沒想過的跳舞主持綜藝，都因為鋒澤而挑戰，也因為有他才可以完成  
其實不是邱鋒澤不能沒有陳零九，而是陳零九不能沒有邱鋒澤，這個認知湧進零九的腦中，他一直都不認為兩人會分開，所以在知道他的感情時，他才會迷惑，潛意識早就認為他是自己的  
但理智又告訴自己，其實我們只是朋友而已，自己還有女朋友，你們不能在一起，所以才會迷惘逃避  
零九現在很清楚自己的感情，他喜歡的人就是邱鋒澤，想跟他在一起，就算他們最後沒有在一起，他也會默默守護他，抽了兩根菸，回到房間沖個澡就睡了  
隔天起床，再彩排一個早上的表演，鋒澤跟零九就一起離開前往下一個工作

幾天後，又到了錄17唱的日子，這幾天除了校唱跟錄狼人殺，不然他們之間沒有任何私下的交流，鋒澤只要看到零九就會有種莫名的尷尬，除非必要不然不會跟零九單獨相處  
而零九一直想跟鋒澤說清楚，因為他知道以鋒澤的個性一定會亂想，尤其是之前的記憶讓他有恐懼，這次他不管鋒澤身邊有沒有人，他都要跟鋒澤說‘我喜歡你，我不能沒有你‘  
可惜一直找不到機會，就連錄17唱的直播時，兩人的互動都明顯變少，這樣明顯的動作，零九怎麼會不知道呢？  
但直到結束工作後，都沒有機會可以跟鋒澤說話，只要一靠近鋒澤身邊，Kevin 就會出現把鋒澤帶走，讓零九一堆話埋在心裡，心情越來越鬱悶

想告白卻一直找不到機會的零九  
大家滿意嗎？  
我偷偷跟你們說Kevin 是故意的  
這個後面有一個幕後策劃的人  
是誰呢？就讓你們去猜猜看吧～


	20. Chapter 20

直到唱完跨年活動，零九都一直沒有找到單獨相處的機會，只好悶悶不樂的回到飯店，順路上買了幾瓶啤酒，獨自一人在陽台喝酒  
沒有任何不良嗜好的陳零九，在喜歡上邱鋒澤後，抽煙喝酒樣樣來，原本說討厭酒的味道，現在卻喜歡上這種苦澀的滋味，因為再苦都沒有心裡苦  
一個人抽著菸喝著酒，沈靜在自己的世界裡，感受自己所有的情緒，苦澀、心痛、愛戀等各種情緒，侵蝕著陳零九的大腦與內心，整個人昏昏沈沈的  
聽到提示音拿起手機，看到提醒點開的照片後，情緒爆發出來，其中以悲傷與後悔的情緒最為嚴重，在陽台上放聲痛哭，微亮的手機螢幕上，顯示著鋒澤與Kevin 的親密背影照，旁邊打著‘希望以後的每一年都有你’ 這句話，狠狠刺痛零九的心  
他多麼後悔，後悔自己為什麼不在發現喜歡鋒澤的當下，就直接去跟他告白，而是選擇默默守護，在他以為一切都還來得及時，才發現一切都已經來不及了  
鋒澤已經離他而去，他連挽留的機會都沒有，就直接被判出局，他太過自信了，自信鋒澤還是喜歡他還是愛他的，所以才會在喜歡上鋒澤時，選擇慢慢來  
沒想到一切都是來不及了，鋒澤從新加坡回來時，他就感覺到不安，但他卻沒有多想，只是照著自己的想法走，他沒有考慮到鋒澤  
鋒澤的情緒和感受，他都沒有去想鋒澤會不會放棄，他還是以自己的感受為主，潛意識的認為鋒澤會等他，事實證明沒有，他離開了離開陳零九的世界了  
陳零九就這樣醉倒在陽台上，這中間有人開門進來都沒有被發現，悄悄的來悄悄的走，不被發現任何的一絲痕跡

進來的這個人是誰呢？  
大家好不好奇啊～  
凜終於要寫到重頭戲了～  
寫到我心好苦啊～  
步入21章就是劇情的高潮迭起  
請大家繼續支持下去🙏


	21. Chapter 21

喝太多酒又睡在陽台的後遺症就是，陳零九發高燒生病了，早上發現自己坐在陽台上睡著後，起身要進房想洗個熱水澡時，發現自己全身無力，頭也昏昏沈沈的  
零九在確定自己生病後，只好拿起手機打電話，但發高燒的狀況，讓他沒辦法仔細看清楚聯絡人，所以亂按了一個電話，等待對方接通電話，可是還沒等到對方接通電話，一股暈眩感襲來又昏了過去（我是故意的  
接通電話的人說話後，發現都沒有人回應，只聽得到微微的呼吸聲，一直問話都沒有回應，讓對方著急起來，之後又聽到因為手機掉落掛斷的聲音，完全坐不住了  
拿著手機起身出門，跑到陳零九的房門前，一推門就開了，但也管不了那麼多，一進房間沒看到人影，浴室也沒人時，徹底慌了神，想到手上的手機，趕緊打電話給陳零九  
但陳零九一直沒有接通電話，慌亂的在房間中踱步，想著要怎麼辦？找不到陳零九，電話又打不通，突然想到房間裡好像有陽台  
快步走到陽台後，終於發現讓人擔心的人  
臉色泛紅呼吸急促的昏在躺椅上，走到陳零九旁邊輕拍他的臉叫醒他，陳零九迷迷糊糊的看到人影，口中唸著心中的那個名字「鋒澤.......是你嗎？....還是.....發燒暈了，他.....怎麼可能...出現在....這裡，我....對不起他.....，對....不起....我喜歡¥&@$%#.....」  
剩下的話語含糊不清，但也夠讓聽到的人震驚了，原來陳零九無意間按的電話是邱鋒澤的，所以才會那麼慌張  
邱鋒澤在聽完這些話，心情很複雜，為什麼要在他決定放棄時，聽到這些帶著歉意的話，又讓他有了遐想，但他不敢賭了，心很痛而且他沒有多少時間可以賭，不知道還要不要再賭一次  
搖了搖頭，把這個問題先拋到腦後，抓著陳零九的一隻手扶著他往房間走，但兩人畢竟還是有身高上的差距，到床邊時邱鋒澤被陳零九的長腿絆倒，兩人一起倒在床上  
因跌落的晃動而清醒的陳零九，看著被自己壓住的邱鋒澤露出一個微笑，這個微笑讓邱鋒澤閃了神，感受到額頭溫熱的觸感回過神，被陳零九緊緊的抱住  
邱鋒澤感覺到這個擁抱很緊很用力，像是在害怕會失去一樣，讓他很有安全感，想著陳零九應該不會知道，偷偷的伸手回抱著陳零九，感受這難得的溫情，他不知道的事，被回抱的人嘴角上揚了

大家開不開心～  
我這章送糖給大家  
請多多支持喔～


	22. Chapter 22

就著相擁的姿勢，兩人一起睡著了，畢竟陳零九身為Alpha 的身體素質還是很好的，回到床上好好的睡了一覺後，身體好了很多，尤其清醒時看到懷裡的邱鋒澤  
讓陳零九整個身體都好了，看著懷中還在睡的人，親吻他的額頭後，就起床到浴室沖個澡，畢竟發燒流了一身汗，又滿身都是昨天的酒味，再邋遢的陳零九也不能接受  
而陳零九進去沖澡出來時，邱鋒澤剛好睡起來半瞇著眼，一臉迷糊沒睡醒的樣子，看到這樣子的邱鋒澤，陳零九用毛巾擦頭髮說「想睡再睡一下吧！我也才洗個澡，今天也沒什麼工作，多睡一下吧～嗯？」  
尾音上揚，讓邱鋒澤更認為自己還在做夢，所以肆無忌憚的撒起嬌來，伸手討抱抱，一臉你不抱我就不睡覺的表情，讓陳零九無奈的嘆口氣，走過去的抱著邱鋒澤  
把人抱進懷裡臉貼在自己的胸膛（沒錯，零九沒有穿衣服～），將下巴放至對方的頭頂，邱鋒澤在臉頰碰觸到光滑的皮膚時，徹底清醒過來  
又懊惱又害羞的用雙手捂住臉，心裡想著‘怎麼就分不清現實與夢境呢？羞死人了！！’，感受懷裡人的動靜，向下一看捂住臉雙耳卻出賣主人，偷偷泛紅的洩漏心情  
讓陳零九忍不住的輕笑出聲，感受到微震的胸膛，惱羞的抬頭瞪了陳零九一眼，而陳零九回應對方一個笑容，與邱鋒澤額頭相貼，給邱鋒澤一個親吻  
短短的親吻蘊含著豐富的感情，並沒有多加深入探討，只是簡單的一個親吻，在分開時陳零九說「鋒澤，我喜歡你，我們在一起好嗎？」  
邱鋒澤聽到這個詢問時，人已經蒙了，這是真的嗎？自己的單戀有成真的一天，這不是在騙人的吧？  
看著陳零九認真深情的眼神，邱鋒澤很想直接答應，但他會害怕，怕這個回答帶來更多的傷害，他不敢問  
不敢問你的女朋友呢？不敢問什麼時候喜歡上自己？不敢問這是真的嗎？不敢賭感情？  
因為他怕陳零九不是真的喜歡自己的，他也沒時間可以賭，答應弟弟最多半年，要不要用剩下的時間賭看看？他不知道  
陳零九看著聽到自己的問題後，望著自己失神不知在想什麼的邱鋒澤，他其實也很害怕，怕最後得到的答案是拒絕，怕他身邊有人了，怕他已經不需要自己了

兩個人都想太多  
也都不夠坦誠溝通  
因為太喜歡了，所以害怕  
怕得到相反的答案  
怕事情過後兩人不能做朋友  
但愛情就是這樣  
一定是經歷酸甜苦辣  
不一定得到完美結局  
至少最後都有回憶


	23. Chapter 23

上一章的尾巴是鋒澤的掙扎  
畢竟他已經想要放棄了  
但這時卻出現希望  
這個希望讓人又愛又怕  
因為在他的意識中  
是不可能發生這件事的  
所以才會這樣猶豫不決

兩人就維持這樣的姿勢，陳零九越等待心越冷，正當他準備放棄，要開口說話時，聽到一個微小的答應聲，讓他愣在那裡，開心到整個人傻住  
而邱鋒澤在沒聽到對方的回答後，心涼了一半想著‘果然...他只是衝動說的，沒關係.....至少這是個回憶......’，往前親吻陳零九，主動將舌尖探入對方口中  
陳零九一反應過來，馬上反客為主奪回主導權，勾著對方一起起舞，越吻越深入，剝奪了邱鋒澤的氧氣，直到邱鋒澤因為喘不過氣，推著他的胸膛才鬆開  
邱鋒澤還在喘著氣，陳零九開心的笑著說「鋒澤，謝謝你願意答應我，謝謝你給我們一個機會，謝謝你我喜歡你」飽含深情的話語，讓邱鋒澤又有不真實的感覺，但現在他也不願意清醒，就讓他貪心的沈淪一下吧

當經紀人推門跑進來時，看到尷尬的一面，陳零九全身只圍了一條鬆鬆的浴巾在腰間，壓著邱鋒澤在床上，而邱鋒澤臉色泛紅喘著氣，上半身的衣服凌亂，一副就是那什麼的前奏啊！  
陳零九聽到腳步聲抬頭一看，看到是經紀人先愣了一下，發現自己現在的姿勢很尷尬，就像學生時期談戀愛被人發現的感覺，整張臉爆紅，跳起來抓著衣服就跑進浴室  
而邱鋒澤剛緩過神，就看到陳零九跑進浴室的模樣，抱著肚子在床上大笑，經紀人發現他好像沒有發現自己的存在，咳了幾聲，邱鋒澤像是被踩了尾巴的貓一樣，整個人跳了起來（不得不說被嚇到的反應都一樣，不愧是cp～）  
尷尬的站在床上與經紀人對看，等著陳零九出來跟經紀人解釋過程，但他不知道這其實只會越描越黑～  
陳零九穿好衣服出來後，拉著邱鋒澤一起坐在經紀人對面，開口解釋剛剛的狀況  
原來兩人在確定心意在一起後，某個手賤的人就偷偷摸上陳零九的腹部，一邊摸還一邊說「為什麼你有腹肌，我都練不出來？不過手感真不錯」越說手越往其他地方摸去，突然摸到腰際時，往腰際的軟肉搔癢  
被搔到癢處的陳零九跳起來，一邊躲一邊找機會反擊，找到機會把邱鋒澤壓在床上，一手抓著邱鋒澤的雙手，另一手往邱鋒澤怕癢的地方搔去  
讓邱鋒澤想掙扎起身，但又起不來一邊大笑一邊扭動，才會導致衣服凌亂，臉色泛紅呼吸急促，陳零九的浴巾才會鬆垮垮的  
在說這個過程的時候，經紀人敏銳的觀察到兩人的相處模式改變了，若以前只是好朋友，現在已經是曖昧或戀人的相處了  
經紀人的眼鏡閃過精光，若有所思的點點頭，心裡有了盤算

是不是有人以為我要開車啦～  
兩個心很大的人  
在一起就開始調皮搗蛋  
結果被人撞見這麼尷尬的場面  
再淡定的零九都撐不住  
更何況是我們的大可愛呢～

而且大家不要看零九這麼懶  
依照小賴的影片透露  
零九其實都乖乖的在健身  
身材好當然是沒話說的  
而且又有一點混血  
練身材一定比其他人還要快速  
故事裡又是Alpha   
當然就更好啦～


	24. Chapter 24

最後經紀人只說‘你們小心一點，門也沒關如果被人拍到怎麼辦？’說完後就走了，留下兩人在房間，房裡的兩人相識一笑，這個尷尬就結束了  
確認關係後的幾個月，只要看到陳零九一定看得到邱鋒澤，反之亦然，這段期間他們形影不離，感情非常的甜蜜  
在節目上放閃，那些情話都是開口就來，說得臉不紅氣不喘，旁邊聽到的人都覺得你們太閃太甜了，甚至還有人特地把他們的情話學起來，做了一本追求大全，聽說看完後，短時間內都不想吃糖了（誤～  
雖然兩人一直甜蜜蜜的，但陳零九一直有想問的事情，怕問的答案，怕結果不是自己要的，怕他就離開自己了  
而邱鋒澤在這個月很開心，周圍的人也都有發現他很開心，但Kevin 還是發現了他的異狀，他好像在努力的留下痕跡跟回憶，好像他要走了一樣  
所以Kevin 就在有一天，只有邱鋒澤自己跑校園時問他「大哥，我怎麼覺得你沒有很開心，你不是很想跟陳零九在一起？怎麼現在表現這樣？」  
聽到這些話，邱鋒澤苦笑了一下，看著窗外說「是啊.......，但是我能怎麼辦？我們是不可能在一起的，這段時間是我偷來的，再一段時間後，就要還回去了，不屬於自己的永遠都不是自己的」  
這段哀傷的話，讓Kevin 陷入更深的疑惑，想著為什麼要說偷來的？他不懂啊？最後Kevin 只好打電話給Kyle 說了邱鋒澤的情況，那邊叫他多注意邱鋒澤，自己過幾天就會去台灣，叫他注意一下，也怕Kevin 的發情期會影響到邱鋒澤，再交代一些事情後，就掛電話了  
Kevin 知道過幾天就看得到Kyle 後，心情很好的邊走邊哼唱（Kevin 是我的小可愛～認真呆萌的  
自己一個人在車上等上台的邱鋒澤，心中也有了盤算，拿出電話撥打出去，與對方說了幾件事後，就掛掉電話，下車上台演唱  
沒有人知道邱鋒澤打給誰？只知道他今天唱歌的感情特別投入，甚至在安可曲時，自己清唱了‘分開的學問‘，其實他也不知道這首歌，到底是唱給大家的還是自己聽的？

大家看完會不會打我啊～  
剛剛甜了一下就又開始虐了  
大家一定很好奇鋒澤怎麼會有這個反應吧  
也好奇零九會如何把心裡話問出口  
這裡說一下，後面可能會比前面虐喔～


	25. Chapter 25

結束這次分開的校唱後，陳零九發現邱鋒澤最近越來越黏他，這讓他很開心的同時又帶了點疑惑，但很快他就把這件事拋到腦後了，因為邱鋒澤主動說要搬過來跟自己住，這個喜悅讓他遺忘了這中間的不合邏輯的狀況  
同居在一起的兩人，更是每天如膠似漆的，可能親吻著就不小心擦搶走火，但在最後一步時，陳零九都會安撫邱鋒澤，不管如何都不會繼續下去  
每每這個時候，邱鋒澤的眼底都會閃過一絲受傷，偏偏陳零九都沒有發現，因為他也在想‘不可以就這麼隨便的標記鋒澤，一定要好好珍惜他’  
可是邱鋒澤不知道，他以為陳零九不想要自己，所以心中原本還在猶豫的事情，逐漸變得更加堅定了  
除卻這件事，他們兩人堪稱模範情侶，雖然還沒有對外公開，只有幾個朋友知道（小賴、偉晉、經紀人、Kevin 等），但兩人也是被猜測很久  
今天的工作是娛百的狼人殺，到了化妝室開心的跟大家打招呼，化妝準備錄影  
第一場玩得是高玩局，難得的一家三口一起當狼，晚上故意刀宇辰，又為了做高‘兒子’宇辰的身份，讓邱鋒澤悍跳預言家，發金水給宇辰，陳零九坐在10號位自爆帶走鋒澤，並留下要刀誰的暗示後，就功成身退了  
下一晚再刀預言家，宇辰成為全場上身份最高的人，白天騎士又驗錯，晚上猶豫很久最後決定刀小賴，結果小賴是獵人白天帶走女巫愷樂，最後邪惡聯盟獲勝  
臭狼三帥到賽後討論時，才被發現是狼，這場真的可以說是狼人最厲害的一場，完全都刀對人，而且走了險招，一口氣走兩狼，但卻讓大家認為預言家被帶走  
這一場的MVP最後是由陳零九拿到，他是認為宇辰更適合，但大家說這招只有你才做得出來，所以他才默默收下  
又玩了兩場比賽，今天的最後一場是新玩法-愛神10人局，在跟大家解釋遊戲規則後，抽取身份牌確認進入天黑，在聽到愛神請睜眼，第一個愛神就是我們的‘小三賴’，他想也沒想，就直接指他左右兩邊的九澤  
接著到戀人請睜眼，兩人有被輕拍打的感覺，所以趕緊睜眼，看到是對方時都很開心，確認後就繼續閉眼  
狼人睜眼時，陳零九睜開雙眼，看了一下周遭，發現隊友後討論策略，但心中遺憾邱鋒澤不是自己的隊友，這也代表他們今天的難度更上一層，他們是第三聯盟，最後他們決定讓陳零九自刀，坐高身分  
女巫睜眼時，邱鋒澤睜開眼睛，看到被刀的是陳零九想都不想的直接救人，之後預言家睜眼查驗邱鋒澤，得到好人認證  
天亮後，昨晚是個平安夜，大家開始發言，狼人們就故意衝票給一個嫌疑很大的人，出局後要刀預言家，剛好這次的預言家是個新人不太會玩，雖然沒有直接說是預言家，但還是被發現，所以第二夜也被殺死  
而晚上邱鋒澤並沒有用毒，所以隔天死的是預言家，這時一位狼人因為緊張不小心聊爆，所以被票出局，而且又故意把風向帶到他覺得是獵人的人身上，踩著別人咬獵人有問題  
晚上刀人時，陳零九故意帶隊友刀平民，因為戀人聯盟的獲勝條件，就是要其他聯盟的出局  
後來換女巫睜眼時，邱鋒澤只好毒獵人，他知道這是零九給自己的暗號，如果自己不是女巫，那就白天票他  
天亮睜眼後，宣布淘汰的人，直接接著遊戲結束，所有人以為應該是狼或好人獲勝時，突然聽到‘戀人聯盟獲勝’，讓全部人傻眼  
看到零九跟鋒澤開心的抱在一起，就知道他們是戀人了，當小賴也跟著說我是愛神，大家只能無奈道，「平常狗糧吃不夠，遊戲還要繼續吃嗎？！」

這次的章節特別長  
因為懶得分成兩章  
而且都是遊戲內容就這樣吧  
我個人認為娛百沒玩愛神局的原因  
是因為不知道怎麼叫戀人睜眼  
而且cp組合一定會被針對  
還很容易變三大聯盟競爭  
需要的高玩會更多  
不然就可能像我寫的  
大家不當一回事  
最後才發現有第三個聯盟


	26. Chapter 26

大家覺得前一章的愛神局好玩嗎？  
那邊算是福利吧～

隔天早上沒有什麼工作，邱鋒澤難得的睡到中午才起床，看到身旁還在睡的陳零九，伸手輕撫對方的輪廓，從深邃的眼睛到高挺的鼻子，再到可以唱出他最愛歌曲的嘴  
小心翼翼的呵護，像是要留下記憶一樣，望著陳零九失神，所以邱鋒澤沒有發現，陳零九的睫毛在顫抖，其實在邱鋒澤摸到他的臉時就清醒了  
他不知道為什麼邱鋒澤要這樣摸自己，他想看邱鋒澤現在的表情，正準備睜眼時，感覺到唇上有溫暖的觸感，在唇上呢喃著‘我愛你’，還未反應過來，邱鋒澤就離開下了床  
感覺到邱鋒澤離開後，陳零九睜開眼睛望著天花板，想著邱鋒澤到底在想什麼，想不通煩躁的想抽煙，從抽屜拿出香菸走道陽台，一個人在陽台上抽著菸，香菸安撫他的情緒，卻安撫不了他的思緒  
抽完一根菸後，將菸頭處理掉，轉身走入浴室梳洗，將身上的菸味洗掉，走到外面看到邱鋒澤抱著吉他在試音  
陳零九突然覺得為什麼要想這麼多呢？現在邱鋒澤就在自己身邊，他會好好把握的，從後面抱住邱鋒澤，把腦袋壓在他的頭頂，讓邱鋒澤整個人在自己懷裡，抱著邱鋒澤就像擁有了全世界  
邱鋒澤被抱住時，敏感的聞到香菸的味道，味道非常的淡，要不是他聞不得菸味，可能都不會發現吧  
邱鋒澤在想為什麼陳零九要抽菸？明明以前都是不抽菸的？果然是因為‘她’要回來了嗎？自己剩不到多少時間了，閉上眼睛感受這個擁抱，享受最後偷來的幸福  
陳零九不知道在不久的將來，他會懊悔為什麼自己不主動一點？這樣就不會發生那件事情了......

兩人心中自有盤算  
但卻沒有一個人願意說  
有時候感情就是這樣  
因為太在乎，所以不敢問  
卻不知道這樣就連基本的信任都沒有  
等於是把感情用細線維持  
隨時都可能造成斷裂


	27. Chapter 27

今天是4/9，陳零九的33歲生日，邱鋒澤為了陳零九的生日，特別拜託經紀人將兩人的工作都排開，空出三天的空檔，這件事情陳零九是不知道的  
前幾天邱鋒澤故意一直跟Kevin 黏在一起，除了故意讓陳零九吃醋外，還因為他知道Kevin 這幾天就是發情期了，他故意要引誘自己的發情期提早到來  
計算這些事情時，猜測弟弟應該最近會到台灣，也因為Kevin 的發情期，所以沒有什麼人會特別注意到自己，先去醫院檢測自己的信息素濃度，確定發情期應該在明天就離開回家了  
今天陳零九一起床，就感覺有什麼不一樣，空氣中瀰漫濃郁的柑橘味，聞著這股味道的陳零九，感覺全身充滿活力，也引導著他身上的雪松味信息素散發  
順著信息素的味道，找到在廚房努力與食材奮鬥的邱鋒澤，看到愛人明明不會做菜，卻為了自己生日特地下廚，從背後抱住愛人，用行動表示喜悅  
被抱住的邱鋒澤嚇了一跳，但聞到熟悉的雪松味就安了心，他已經打算好，這三天都不要出門，而且兩人都不使用抑制劑，他想好好的跟陳零九一起度過這一次的發情期  
看了手上的東西用得差不多，先轉頭給陳零九一個吻，讓他先去外面等等就吃飯了，但他小瞧了信息素的影響，兩人的唇貼上後，根本就沒有分開的可能，兩人越吻越深入，陳零九的手從衣服的下襬深入，輕撫邱鋒澤的肌膚，這溫柔的觸摸，帶給邱鋒澤酥麻的感受，手上的東西也跟著鬆落，聽到掉落的聲音兩人才清醒一點  
邱鋒澤迷濛的眼神，紅腫的雙唇，凌亂的衣物，無一例外地在誘惑陳零九，但他想起這裡是廚房，所以在邱鋒澤的額頭上輕吻一下，用著帶著情慾的聲音說「我...在外面等你，這裡...太危險了～」  
那帶著情慾又有點沙啞的嗓音，尾端還有微微的上揚，勾著邱鋒澤都想現在直接叫陳零九直接標記自己，因為真的太性感了，男人味爆炸啊～  
邱鋒澤加快動作，把兩人的飯端到桌上後，被陳零九拉到自己的腿上坐著，拿著湯匙一人一口的吃著，不知道到最後到底吃了多少，只知道邱鋒澤明明想喝水，結果陳零九先一步的喝掉吻上邱鋒澤，將嘴裡的水度過去，從這個動作最為他們這次發情期的開端

大家期不期待啊～  
下一章要開車了～  
凜不知道寫得好不好喔  
也不知道車會寫多少  
但會儘量不卡文  
因為凜自己也很討厭卡文  
尤其是關鍵的時候就斷掉了  
（被打，你明明都這樣


	28. Chapter 28

兩人的吻在水被鋒澤嚥下後，逐漸變得不受控制，濕潤的雙唇從邱鋒澤的唇移至他的耳朵，將小巧可愛的耳垂含入口中肆意舔弄，酥麻的快感自耳際傳至大腦，讓他無法思考任何事情，沈淪於此  
陳零九一手扶著邱鋒澤的後頸，不時用手指輕撫他的腺體，帶來一陣陣的酥麻感，另一隻手先隔著衣物揉捏著邱鋒澤的翹臀，讓邱鋒澤不自覺的呻吟出聲「嗯～」  
聽到邱鋒澤輕聲的呻吟，讓陳零九渾身上下的血液都沸騰起來，濕潤的吻沿著優美的頸部向下移動，舔吻上邱鋒澤微微凸起的喉結時，可以感受到他輕微的顫抖  
邱鋒澤也不甘示弱的回應著，雙手自衣服下襬深入，撫上陳零九的腰腹，感受到對方明顯加重的呼吸，繼續肆意的到處撫摸，突然的失重感，讓邱鋒澤快速的抱住陳零九的脖子  
陳零九低頭給了邱鋒澤一個吻後，將人抱到床上，半跪在床上脫去上衣，那退去上衣的撩人模樣，眼底的深情與慾望融合在一起，讓邱鋒澤離不開眼  
陳零九看到邱鋒澤的反應，露出邪魅的微笑說「滿意你看到的嗎？」，邱鋒澤傻傻的點頭，讓陳零九心情大好，伸手解開邱鋒澤的襯衫，像拆著貴重的禮物一樣，輕柔輕巧的解開扣子，撫上包在衣物裡的肌膚  
從手指上傳來滑膩的觸感，誘導陳零九低下頭用雙唇膜拜著他的肌膚，下巴微微冒出的鬍子，帶來麻麻癢癢的感覺，都讓邱鋒澤不自覺呻吟出聲「啊....嗯....嗯...零...九...」  
邱鋒澤伸手輕撫對方的身體，順著肌肉的紋理撫摸著，在摸到陳零九胸前的奶頭時，感受到對方的僵硬，便惡作劇的用力揉捏，這樣做死的下場就是，陳零九直接咬上邱鋒澤的奶頭，壞心眼報復的用虎牙磨蹭著，看著他的顏色從淺粉蛻變為深紅，感受到邱鋒澤身體發軟，心想‘這裡果然是他的敏感帶’  
這時邱鋒澤用著軟膩的聲音說「嗯....零九..這邊...哈哈....這邊也要啦～」，聽到愛人的需求，陳零九當機立斷的轉移目標，將被冷落的另一個奶頭含入口中安慰，也隨即聽到邱鋒澤的回應「啊～！好舒服.....啊嗯....嗯....」  
陳零九的手慢慢的來到邱鋒澤的褲子，伸手解開他的皮帶與褲頭，撐起身體看著在自己身下情迷意亂的邱鋒澤，雙眼無神、嘴唇紅腫微張著喘氣，襯衫扣子大開，白皙的肌膚上，兩個經過陳零九愛撫的奶頭紅腫，褲子半解、下身反應一覽無遺，整個人色情滿滿  
看著這樣的邱鋒澤，陳零九拉過愛人的手，直接放在自己的分身上，看到ㄧ碰觸到自己分身就驚訝的愛人，男人的虛榮心立刻得到滿足  
拉著愛人的手，退下自己的褲子，讓自己的分身脫離束縛，當邱鋒澤看到陳零九的分身時，震驚到盯著離不開視線，這時陳零九用著性感的沙啞聲說「來摸摸看，我是你的」  
說完話，陳零九把多餘的衣物脫掉坐在床上，整個人散發著濃濃的色情，深邃的五官帶著邪魅的微笑，性感結實的身材，囂張高挺的分身，這樣色情滿滿的陳零九，讓邱鋒澤移不開視線  
陳零九對著邱鋒澤招手，當邱鋒澤一到他伸手可及的範圍，就將人拉過來吻住，並把對方的褲子退下，一手握住兩人的分身，碰觸在一起套弄著，邱鋒澤看到兩個顏色大小明顯有差的分身，突然全身發熱信息素爆發  
陳零九笑了一下，伸手揉上邱鋒澤的臀部，用雙手挑逗邱鋒澤的身體，用唇在他的身上留下自己的印記，當手指探索到穴口時，感覺到穴口明顯的手縮了一下，帶出Omega動情時，自體分泌的液體  
將一根手指探入穴口，一進入就感受到熱情的收縮吸允，用著一根手指進行抽插的動作，逐漸增加至三根手指，進行擴張的步驟，噗滋噗滋的水聲越來越清晰，邱鋒澤的呼吸也越來越急促  
陳零九抽出手指，讓邱鋒澤躺平，把自己的分身抵在邱鋒澤的穴口，「邱殷龍，我愛你」說完後，將分身擠進邱鋒澤的後穴裡，但剛進入一個頂端，邱鋒澤就痛到臉色蒼白  
因為陳零九的尺寸過大（混血兒的基因），才會這麼不舒服，陳零九伸手挑逗邱鋒澤的敏感點，在感受到後穴的放鬆，心一狠抓著邱鋒澤的細腰，用力一挺全根都進入邱鋒澤的的體內了  
而邱鋒澤在陳零九挺腰進入後，嘴巴大張的發不出聲音，雙手緊緊抱住陳零九的背，在進入的疼痛襲來時，雙手不自覺的用力抓著陳零九的後背  
陳零九等邱鋒澤緩過神後，開始緩慢的進行抽動，為了給邱鋒澤一個美好的第一次，陳零九強忍著想大開大合抽動的慾望，咬牙忍住進行溫柔的抽動  
邱鋒澤感受到在體內抽動的熱源，每次的動作都可以帶來無限的快感，但漸漸的越來越覺得不夠，想要更粗暴有力的佔有，體內Omega的本能在叫囂，想被狠狠粗暴的佔有對待  
邱鋒澤主動的用雙腿環住陳零九的腰，熱情的擁抱對方扭動身體，舔吻上凸起的喉結，渴望對方更加猛烈的佔有  
陳零九在得到邱鋒澤熱情的邀請後，也放開對自己的限制，把對方修長白皙的雙腿架到肩膀，抓著他的腰，下半身開始猛烈的撞擊著，動作大到連床板都發出抗議的聲響  
而邱鋒澤在接受猛烈的佔有時，腦中一片空白，只能放聲呻吟「啊啊....零九.....啊....好...好快.....啊.....嗯啊....啊！」，突然邱鋒澤失聲大叫，達到了高潮，前端射出一小攤白濁  
在他體內的陳零九感受到這窒息的快感，爽到尾椎酥麻到頭頂，享受這滅頂的快感，咬牙忍過射精的衝動  
等緩過這次衝動後，將邱鋒澤翻過身，讓他跪趴在床上，用力衝撞佔有，這次速度快到邱鋒澤眼裡都是淚光喊著「不要....不要.....嗯....太....太快了.....零九......我...不行....了」  
但陳零九充耳不聽，因為他可以感覺到，射精的慾望越來越強烈，想要完成標記形成結的感覺也越發明顯，在抽插百來下後，陳零九衝進邱鋒澤的生殖腔，與其他地方不同的感覺  
讓無力的邱鋒澤突然又揚起頭繃緊身體，陳零九也快到了極限，在生殖腔內抽插幾下後，把自己的分身整根沒入邱鋒澤的身體，進行成結射精時，陳零九低頭咬上邱鋒澤後頸的腺體，把自己的信息素注入  
邱鋒澤在被陳零九完全標記時，內心湧上一股強烈的滿足感，想說的話語都成了無聲的吶喊，眼中的淚水跟著留下，與身上的汗融合在一起  
標記的過程中陳零九滿足的抱著邱鋒澤，但邱鋒澤還等不及‘結’消退，就因為體力透支而昏睡過去，看著昏睡的愛人，眼角泛紅、嘴唇紅腫、胸前的兩個奶頭紅腫，全身都是自己留下的痕跡，一股難以言喻的感動湧上心頭，開心的抱著邱鋒澤一同睡下

鋒澤想說的是「陳志豪，我也愛你」  
但來不及說就暈過去了  
他會暈過去的原因是  
因為長期使用抑制劑  
對身體帶來負擔  
而且這是他第一次完整呈現發情期  
體力負荷不來，才會這樣


	29. Chapter 29

經歷了三天的發情期，第四天一早經紀人打電話過來，發現兩人的手機都打不通，這三天完全無消無息的，經紀人擔心的衝到家裡，用陳零九給的備用鑰匙開門  
剛打開第一道鐵門，一股濃郁的信息素撲鼻而來，身為beta 的經紀人都被衝擊的有點暈，但也瞬間明白了為什麼音訊全無  
打開第二道鐵門後，經紀人往客廳一看，沒有看到人影，只有橘子趴在沙發上睡覺，正打算往房間走去找人時，突然聽到一個沙啞的嗓音，喊著「啊！零九不要了，嗯～」  
一聽到這句話，經紀人當機立斷扭頭出門，想著下午再買飯來看他們好了，就離開陳零九的住處了  
而房間裡的兩人，也到了關鍵時刻，所以根本沒人發現經紀人來過，還知道他們正在進行‘愛的交流’，如果被邱鋒澤知道，可能會害羞到不敢見人  
房裡再次傳出一個沙啞的聲音，緊接著一個低吼聲後，就恢復了平靜，鏡頭轉移到房間內，房間裡的信息素濃度比外面還高  
陳零九在緩過神後，看著趴在自己胸膛喘氣的邱鋒澤，一張巴掌臉上的紅暈未退，紅腫的雙唇微張著喘氣，一身白皙的肌膚佈滿星星點點的紅印，腰際還有明顯的瘀青，看著這樣的邱鋒澤，陳零九感覺血液又要往下身流去  
連忙拿起手機，這次邱鋒澤的發情期非常猛烈，整整三天他們除了吃飯跟睡覺，幾乎都沒有分開，整間屋子裡都有他們的蹤跡，還好邱鋒澤有先備好糧食，不然兩人可能會是第一對在發情期餓死的伴侶  
看著手機除了經紀人關心的訊息外，沒有什麼特別的訊息，抱起精疲力盡愛人走入浴室沖洗，讓他趴在床上，自己去拿藥過來  
邱鋒澤在陳零九離開房間後，睜開雙眼裡面全是深情與掙扎，做了深呼吸，閉上眼睛再次睜開時，雙眼清澈透亮，沒人知道他剛剛到底在掙扎什麼......  
而陳零九回到房間，拿起藥膏塗抹在瘀青與破皮的地方，當身上都上好藥後，想幫邱鋒澤往某處上藥時，得到對方強烈抵抗，卻因為某個使用過度造成疼痛的地方，讓他的抗議跟小貓抓人一樣，陳零九低下頭給了邱鋒澤一個吻，安撫他激動的情緒  
最後的最後，當然是在陳零九的絕對鎮壓下，完成了全身上藥的工作了

大家看得開心嗎？  
一定會有小可愛問問題  
但答案我當然是不會先跟你說啦（被打  
我從開頭就放了很多的暗線  
劇情你們可以猜猜看  
正確答案是什麼  
就等我發文就知道囉～


	30. Chapter 30

陳零九在完成上藥的工作後，從衣櫃拿了身衣服穿上，走到床邊低頭跟邱鋒澤交換一個吻後說「我出去買吃的，你乖乖在家裡等我，嗯～」  
「不要，我要跟你一起去啦～」邱鋒澤撒嬌的說，兩人剛完成標記，除了感情外，還有本能上的影響，一刻都不想跟對方分開  
陳零九想了想，決定打電話給經紀人，問‘可不可以幫他們買飯過來，現在不方便出門’，經紀人馬上回覆說好，大概半小時後到，就掛了電話  
而陳零九在說完電話後，決定先把家裡的空氣通風一下，不然等等經紀人來了，這麼濃郁的信息素，一定會讓邱鋒澤覺得害羞的，起身離開房間  
而邱鋒澤在陳零九離開房間後，拿出手機打給經紀人說「柏良哥......，我上次跟你說的事情準備的如何了？........好，等我電話，如果.........如果我一星期內沒有再跟你說這件事，那就......直接取消吧！」  
掛電話後的邱鋒澤，躺在床上想‘我們已經形成標記了，零九會回頭嗎？還是會對我說實話嗎？還是自欺欺人的繼續下去呢？’  
諸多的問題侵襲著邱鋒澤，他腦袋很亂，眼看期限要到了，就算被陳零九完全標記了，但他的不安一直存在著，呼呼一直是一根刺  
那時候陳零九跟自己表白時，自己真的很開心也很矛盾，隔天看到呼呼出國留學的消息，讓他從天堂掉到地獄，原來自己只是短時間內的替代品，得到這個認知的自己  
第一次沒有掉淚，原來心痛到底的感覺是這樣，悲傷到哭不出來，那天自己坐在陽台上，看了一晚上的天空，放著自己的‘回頭看看我’，自己等來陳零九的回頭，卻沒等來他的真心  
在曙光乍現的那刻，邱鋒澤就做好決定了，但現在他不知道自己還要不要繼續，伸手輕撫後頸的腺體，失神的想著‘零九....其實你是真的愛我的....對嗎.....’  
完成屋子通風的陳零九走進房間，就看到趴在床上失神的邱鋒澤，用手輕撫被自己標記的腺體，走到他身旁，拿下他的手，再次咬上腺體，注入自己的信息素，聽到邱鋒澤的輕聲呻吟，用手輕撫他的腦袋  
不知道為什麼，明明兩人已經成為世界上最親密的關係了，但自己的心卻突然的不安，有一種莫名的恐懼，所以才會突然再次咬上腺體，感覺只要讓邱鋒澤被自己的信息素包圍，自己就可以安心了

零九其實也很害怕  
但他還是沒有考慮到鋒澤的感覺  
他不知道鋒澤在想什麼  
也不知道為什麼心慌  
他一向理智的大腦  
在遇到感情問題就像一團漿糊  
因為他以前的感情可能主動的都不是他  
他一直都是被動者  
所以他就覺得有問題你問我說  
卻不知道這樣，鋒澤會想很多


	31. Chapter 31

接到邱鋒澤電話的經紀人在掛掉電話後，拿下眼鏡深深的嘆了一口氣，回想著邱鋒澤跟陳零九兩人相處，他們可能不知道，其實大家都看在眼裡，只是礙於現實不能開口  
陳零九有女朋友是所有人都知道的，他們一起走過7年，說真的這麼長時間，你要說感情淡了，也還是會有責任，所以陳零九跟經紀人說自己已經分手了時，他就可以感覺到，他真的很愛邱鋒澤，為了他身上7年的責任都選擇放下  
可是陳零九卻一直沒有對邱鋒澤坦白，因為害怕邱鋒澤會覺得自己破壞他人感情，怕邱鋒澤會自責，他選擇自己扛著，不想讓這些事情傷害到邱鋒澤  
但他們就是這樣，都太喜歡對方，太為了對方著想，所以他們之間的問題一直困擾著他們自己  
做為這段感情的旁觀者，經紀人很想把兩人打醒，但是感情不是旁人能插手的，不然在當初Kyle 要執行計畫時，自己就不會攔著他，甚至對他說‘邱鋒澤可能會恨你這種話了’  
想到邱鋒澤剛剛又說到的那件事，經紀人很猶豫要不要跟Kevin 或Kyle 說，但是這是邱鋒澤第一次這樣求自己，想到當初他求自己的畫面，他真的沒辦法不幫忙  
那個平常那麼注意形象的邱鋒澤，雙眼佈滿血絲，臉色蒼白無力，滿滿的憂鬱情緒，就這樣求著自己，經紀人感覺得出來，他真的已經沒有人可以求了  
但邱鋒澤拜託他的那件事，他其實猶豫很久，最後是看著邱鋒澤，跟陳零九在一起時，雖然笑得很開心，但他的心情其實一直沒有很好，人也慢慢的憔悴  
最後在他某次校唱，經紀人終於答應他會幫忙並且保密，他才開始回覆精神，希望他們完成標記後，可以把心裡的話都說開  
經紀人起身拿好東西出門，準備送飯去給他們吃，覺得自己像個老媽子一樣，既要打理兩人的行程，還要操心他們的感情😩

這章在把前面鋪哏填一下  
也把經紀人的心態告訴大家  
他其實非常矛盾的  
幫不幫忙都很猶豫  
但他還是心軟了  
看到一個平時堅強的人  
這麼求自己，我想沒有幾個人會拒絕的

好啦好啦～怎麼突然哀傷起來了  
我把他們兩人的心態寫出來  
怕有人不明白，也怕看不懂我在寫什麼  
請大家多多支持喔～


	32. Chapter 32

渡過發情期的兩人，感情更加甜蜜昇華到旁人都避嫌，雖然兩人也沒在外面做親密動作，還是被一些人看出問題，敏感的邱鋒澤無意間在廁所聽到  
「你們說陳零九是不是跟邱鋒澤在一起了？」  
「好像是耶～他們最近動作那麼明顯」  
「但是陳零九不是有女朋友嗎？」  
「又沒差，邱鋒澤就是個Beta，說不定只是新鮮感，畢竟他那樣的Alpha 多的是人追」  
「哈哈哈，也是～我也想跟他在一起看看，陳零九真的A味爆棚啊！」  
稀稀疏疏的聲音慢慢的遠離，在確定外面沒人後，邱鋒澤走出廁所，看著鏡子裡的自己，除了眼神受傷，其他的一切都是正常的，閉上眼睛做深呼吸，睜開眼又是一對清明的雙眼

自從我愛上你，我就懂得隱藏眼中的情緒  
因為我知道，我的眼睛會出賣我  
因為我知道我們沒有可能

明天就是邱鋒澤說的一星期的最後一天，他多希望可以順利渡過，只要渡過這一天，他就會一直跟陳零九在一起，他就不會放手了，就算對不起呼呼，他還是想追求他的愛情  
可惜現實永遠都是現實，在聽到陳零九說今天下午有事要出去一趟順便跟朋友吃個飯後，邱鋒澤知道他的希望老天沒有聽到，換了身衣服，拿了噴霧染髮將頭髮染成黑色  
跟在陳零九後面，看著他走進珠寶店拿東西，看著他走進餐廳包廂，衝動的想衝進去，看看裡面到底有誰，但他還是忍下這個衝動  
時間一分一秒的流逝，他正想拿出手機打電話給陳零九時，看到從包廂走出來的女子後，手機滑落在桌上，掉落的聲音驚醒邱鋒澤  
拿起手機與其他物品，鎮定的走到櫃檯結帳離開，離開餐廳坐上計程車，在車上打電話給經紀人，「這幾天幫我空出時間，帶我去找他吧！之後我就不會再來台灣了，柏良哥......謝謝你的照顧」  
說完就掛了電話，也不管對方的回撥，坐著車到以前的住宿，突然很慶幸自己沒有退租，不然現在也沒地方可去了  
踏入房子一關上門後，邱鋒澤開始整理房間，把東西整理好，聯絡好所有的事情後，拿出手機開啟那隻影片，他一直不敢看的影片  
看著影片裡親吻到推開的兩人，他終於哭了出來，他的心真的碎了，原本在他以為一切都要成真的時候，現實給了他重重的一擊  
看到陳零九帶著飾品與呼呼見面的那一刻，他知道自己該退場了，拿出紙筆寫信，因為他不想讓陳零九看到現在這樣的自己，至少最後一刻，讓他保留最後一點形象吧

這邊解釋一下為什麼是一星期  
因為他看到呼呼回國的消息  
他給了自己一星期的時間  
如果這一星期零九沒有跟呼呼見面  
或是跟他坦白，他就會一直跟著他  
所以才會在看到呼呼從包廂出來反應這麼大  
這邊再次聲明不要上升真人喔～  
怕最近太虐，大家分不清現實與想像


	33. Chapter 33

今天陳零九收到之前一起合租房子的室友約吃飯，說大家各自搬走後，都沒有聯繫了，要不要今天出來吃個飯  
陳零九想了下，剛好他預定的戒指下午就可以拿了，今天也沒有工作，所以回覆一個ok，再跟邱鋒澤說一聲就準備出門  
心情很好的陳零九沒有發現，在他說有事出去跟朋友吃飯時，邱鋒澤的情緒有點低落，開心的換了衣服戴著帽子，拿好東西就出門了  
後出門叫了車先去了珠寶店，在看到他精心挑選的戒指時，他的心情是非常愉悅的，他已經想好了，要在5/9跟邱鋒澤求婚，要讓他成為自己生命中的唯一  
心情愉悅的陳零九，沒有發現自己身後還跟著人，開心的走進餐廳包廂裡，進到包廂跟室友們打招呼，看到呼呼時有點失神，但很快就回過神來，主動開口說話「你現在還好嗎？」  
「還不錯，我在國外生活認識蠻多人的，也有不少人追我呢～你呢？跟他怎麼樣？」  
「呼呼，你怎麼知道？」  
「其實我一直都看得出來，只是他並沒有插足的打算，而你也在乎他，後來我就知道你喜歡他」  
「呼呼，謝謝你，謝謝」  
這句謝謝包含太多的東西，謝謝她的成全，謝謝她的退讓，太多太多的東西無法言說，只能用這句謝謝來表達  
在場的人都知道他們有話要說，所以都有默契的不插話，感情的事情本來就是說不清，也沒有誰對誰錯，只是有沒有完整的結束一段感情才開始新的感情  
吃飯的過程很開心熱鬧，到後面呼呼因為喝太多飲料，走出包廂去上廁所時，看到一個黑髮的男子，感覺跟邱鋒澤很像，上完廁所後回到包廂，問了陳零九「零九，鋒澤現在的髮色是什麼顏色？」  
「一樣啊！金黃色的，怎麼了？」  
「喔喔，那沒事，我剛剛看到一個黑髮的男子跟他有點像，但應該就不是他了」  
這句話，在陳零九的心中投下一顆石頭，引起他的注意，藉口要去上廁所，到外面看了一下，卻沒有看到任何熟悉的身影，保險一點打了通電話給經紀人，問他知不知道鋒澤在哪裡  
對方回說，剛剛才通電話說聲音聽起來像剛睡醒  
在聽到剛睡醒後，陳零九穩住自己的情緒，安慰自己說‘沒事，不要想太多’，就回了包廂，同一時間，邱鋒澤正在他之前住的地方收拾行李


	34. Chapter 34

整理好自己情緒的邱鋒澤，把寫好的信收好，也把那隻影片鎖起來，打電話給經紀人，問他有空嗎？可以過來這邊載自己去公司，他要去處理一些事情，得到回覆後，去洗澡換衣服把自己整理乾淨  
經紀人到了之後上車，把那封信交給經紀人說「柏良哥，這封信等我回新加坡後，你拿給零九，幫我說一句‘謝謝’」  
聽到這些話，經紀人激動的問「鋒澤，你已經決定了嗎？為什麼不去問零九呢？」  
「問了也一樣啊！問不問有差嗎？結果都一樣，只是早晚的問題，至少我有可以留存的回憶」邱鋒澤露出一個比哭還哀傷的笑容，在說完話後，轉頭看向窗外  
看邱鋒澤不願意再說話，只好認命的接受，到了公司邱鋒澤直接去找他的合夥人，在辦公室談了半小時，離開時邱鋒澤抱著他的合夥人說「謝謝你」  
在等電梯時遇到采子，采子很激動的問他「你真的要走嗎？真的不留下來嗎？真的不想看看我們可以做到多厲害嗎？」  
邱鋒澤只是抱著采子說「對不起，你們好好努力，連我的那份一起努力」  
說完轉身進了電梯，留采子一個人在電梯前哭泣，張暐弘走到采子身邊安慰她，「我們能做的事情就是幫他顧好這裡，等待他回來的那一天」  
邱鋒澤回到車上後，開始瘋狂的打電話聯絡安排事情，最後打電話回家，跟父母說自己過幾天就回新加坡，進公司幫忙不做音樂了，但不能逼他結婚，發情期他自己會處理  
與父母達成共識後，重新整理自己的情緒，經紀人跟他說「明天或後天都有空，你要哪一天？」  
邱鋒澤想了一下問「明天跟後天零九有多少工作？」  
「他明天只有跟你一起錄狼人殺的工作，大概半天左右，後天的話，要去南部拍新的MV，大概要兩天才會回來」  
「那就約後天吧！結束之後我坐晚上的飛機回新加坡，這件事不用跟任何人說」  
邱鋒澤想到弟弟好像近期要來台灣，拿出手機打電話給弟弟「Kyle ，你什麼時候要來台灣？嗯，我後天回新加坡，你可以休個長假了，我.....要回公司上班了，不要問為什麼，謝謝你，我最親愛的弟弟」

看到這裡有沒有一股哀傷的感覺  
大家有沒有猜到鋒澤要做什麼呢？  
他前面一直都想著離開  
所以一直都有鋪敘  
大家就繼續看下去吧～


	35. Chapter 35

回到家的邱鋒澤，先打電話給陳零九說自己等等要直播，你幾點回來後，把手機架好開始直播，笑著跟粉絲們打招呼，說今天直播沒有別人，就我自己喔～  
先回覆粉絲的問題後，拿出吉他對粉絲說「來，今天的福利是，久違的個人演唱會喔～但今天的歌單是我自己隨機唱，如果想聽別的可以留言看看，有看到可能就會唱喔～」  
調整好姿勢，對著螢幕說「第一首歌曲，就是我的狼人殺偶像的‘你他我’，謝謝～」  
緩緩的吉他聲響起，低沈的嗓音唱出歌詞中的哀傷，在唱到‘就請你往前走 帶著他別回頭 就算滿地都是我的心碎 也求你不要撿‘，帶了點微微的哭腔，讓一票粉絲心疼不已  
之後又唱了‘征服’ ‘分開的學問’‘有一種悲傷’等等，心細的粉絲發現，今天的歌曲都是悲傷系情歌，最後一首歌更是有一種告別的感覺  
「大家時間已經差不多囉～我帶來最後一首歌曲‘你不用知道’，謝謝大家」  
最後的歌詞，不知道為什麼很多人都在螢幕前哭了，好像是這首歌的感染，情緒蔓延所有聽的人都被影響

那些隱藏的感情 你不用知道  
那些心碎的聲音 你不用知道  
說了再見成兩條平行線 是一種必要  
這樣 對彼此都好  
這樣 才能把你戒掉

————你不用知道（邱鋒澤）

關上直播的鏡頭，他把所有的情緒都發洩在歌唱上，不知道什麼時候開始，歌唱也無法釋放情緒，但剛剛在直播時，他所有的歌曲都帶有感情，他才知道，是情緒到了感情就會自然的流露  
起身走到浴室裡洗澡，他不想讓陳零九看到憂鬱的自己，退去衣物開啟蓮蓬頭，任由溫熱的水灑在身上，洗去一身疲倦與一切的負面情緒  
陳零九回到家，沒有看到邱鋒澤，聽到浴室有點水聲，便脫去衣物，走進浴室抱住愛人

大家有沒有很傷心的感覺  
對歌單有沒有很傷心  
凜自己也是悲歌派的  
不管心情好不好都聽這些  
但有時候會突然被打中心聲  
有沒有人跟我有一樣的經驗啊～


	36. Chapter 36

隔天早上陳零九聽到鬧鐘響，伸手按掉手機的鬧鐘，看著懷裡還在睡的邱鋒澤，低下頭在頭頂上輕吻，幫他蓋好被子後，套了件褲子走到浴室梳洗（沒錯～零九就是裸睡，至於鋒澤你們自己猜猜看～  
打理好自己，走到衣櫃拿衣服換上，一點都不介意有沒有人看，床上的邱鋒澤迷糊的睜開雙眼，剛好看到正在換衣服的陳零九  
有點分不清現實還是夢境的邱鋒澤，下床赤腳的走到陳零九身後，伸手抱住他厚實的肩膀，把臉埋在他的背後，聞著熟悉的信息素撒嬌  
感受到背後傳來的體溫，陳零九伸手把人拉到前面，低頭與邱鋒澤交換一個吻，當陳零九的手碰觸到光滑的皮膚時，留戀的在上面撫摸著，大手逐漸往下移動，移動到挺俏的臀部  
手指直接輕撫著某處，讓邱鋒澤整個人都害羞起來，全身的肌膚都成了粉紅色，陳零九低沈的嗓音在耳邊說「以後下床要穿衣服.....不然...我下次直接把你辦了～讓裡面滿滿的都是我的東西～你就不用出門工作，乖乖的待在床上等我就好，嗯～」  
聽到這話的邱鋒澤，想到昨晚兩人的親密，整個人像羞紅的蝦子，從陳零九懷裡掙脫，隨便拿了一件衣服就進了浴室，看到邱鋒澤如此可愛的反應，發出爽朗的笑聲  
一邊搖頭一邊整理衣服，等待邱鋒澤出來晚點一起去錄影，聽到開門的聲音轉頭一看，邱鋒澤穿著明顯大一號的衣服，鬆垮垮的領口、過長的衣襬，讓邱鋒澤看起來更加瘦弱，只有陳零九知道衣服底下的身材，雖然不是肌肉塊塊分明，但線條優美、手感極好、皮膚滑膩  
想到昨晚邱鋒澤躺在自己身下，情迷意亂的樣子，眼神又暗了幾分，走到邱鋒澤身旁，幫他一起整理衣服後，低頭吻住對方  
兩唇分離時，低頭將衣領下方留下記號，抬起頭幫邱鋒澤拉好衣服，牽起還沒回過神的愛人，一起走出家門坐上經紀人開來的車

完成今天工作後，邱鋒澤突然提出約會的要求，陳零九想了想點頭答應，兩人在車上變了裝，下車兩人手牽手一起去逛街，走著走著走著就到了上次的那家餐廳，陳零九沒有多想就帶他進去吃飯  
進到餐廳，特地要了一個包廂，在包廂裡兩人退去偽裝，陳零九沒有發現，在進入餐廳的邱鋒澤心情有點低落，但還是強裝笑容  
吃飯時，陳零九發現邱鋒澤沒有吃多少，便開口詢問「鋒澤怎麼不吃？菜不合胃口嗎？還是今天錄影太累吃不下？」  
看著關心自己的陳零九，邱鋒澤搖了搖頭開口「可能今天太燒腦了，沒什麼胃口，我喝湯就好」  
感覺邱鋒澤狀態沒有很好的陳零九，想了一下起身說「我出去一下」，就不見人影，邱鋒澤在陳零九離開包廂後，也不勉強自己，放空自己不讓自己多想，在心裡對著自己說‘不要想太多，只剩下幾個小時了，好好的陪著零九吧！算是兩人之間的最後一個回憶！明天就結束了......’  
陳零九離開不到10分鐘就回來了，神神祕祕的讓邱鋒澤閉上眼睛，邱鋒澤感覺到耳垂有冰冷的觸感，在聽到陳零九說「好了，可以睜開眼睛了」，伸手摸上右耳的耳針，疑惑的開口「零九，這是....？」  
陳零九伸手撥開自己左耳的頭髮，一臉期待的說「想說這是我們第一次約會，要留個紀念，我一直沒有打耳洞，現在我把左耳的位子給你，你願意跟我一起擁有這對耳環嗎？」  
看著陳零九左耳上跟自己右耳上相似的耳針，失神的點點頭，看著對方的笑顏，心情也跟著對方開心起來，抱住陳零九主動吻上對方的唇

‘不管是不是真的禮物，至少有一個紀念，對不起呼呼，我再霸佔他一下下就好，最後的幾個小時，讓陳零九暫時的屬於邱鋒澤吧’

從餐廳離開後，邱鋒澤拉著陳零九回到住處，一進家門，吻上陳零九的唇，手也直接伸進衣服裡，如此主動熱情的邀請，陳零九也馬上回應著邱鋒澤

啊啊～大家希望不希望我再開一次車啊～  
還是留著下次做番外好了  
上次的車，已經燒掉凜大半的腦細胞了  
花了好幾天才寫完，真是累死我了  
所有後面的車先不上啦～  
之後再補給大家～


	37. Chapter 37

邱鋒澤在陳零九睡下後，就靠在他的懷裡默默流淚，整整一晚都沒有闔上雙眼，珍惜最後相處的時間，在太陽升起鬧鐘響的前一刻閉上眼睛，感受到印在額頭上的吻與床的晃動  
知道陳零九已經起床梳洗，細細的聽著微小的聲響，聽到他走出房間，確定他已經出門後，邱鋒澤起身靠在窗邊，看著陳零九上車的身影，他知道這是最後一面了  
不知道是心有靈犀還是什麼，陳零九突然抬頭看向窗戶，邱鋒澤趕緊躲起來，望向那扇窗，不知道為什麼陳零九有一種不安的感覺，好像這次他出門回來會發生什麼事（不得不說你真相了～🤪零九生氣的站在凜後面😱  
但他的責任感讓他無法做出別的選擇，所以只好收回目光上了車，在車上只有看到助理與司機，便詢問經紀人的下落，助理回覆陳零九「公司那邊有幾個會議要開，柏良哥晚上才會跟我們匯合」點點頭，拿出手機想打電話給邱鋒澤，但又怕對方還在睡，只好改傳訊息  
‘鋒澤，剛跟你分開就想你了，不知道為什麼我覺得你有事沒說？等我工作回來，我有很重要的事情要說，所以等我回來好嗎？我們把事情都說開，好嗎？’  
看到這封短信的邱鋒澤失聲痛哭，已經沒有機會了，他不想聽到會讓他受傷的話，他不敢等陳零九回來，卻是跟自己說‘我們分手吧！’  
就讓所有的事情在這裡結束吧！本來就是個錯誤，就由自己來解決這個錯誤，自己已經滿足了，以後真的是再也不見了，下次見面兩人應該是陌生人了  
擦乾眼淚的邱鋒澤，把自己原本耳朵上的耳釘與項鍊放在床頭，就讓他保留昨天那顆耳針吧！當作這段感情的最後一個紀念，謝謝你願意送我一個紀念  
起身把屋子裡所有的東西整理一遍，過了一小時就把所有屬於邱鋒澤的東西收走，將東西裝進行李箱，看了眼手機的訊息，拿起行李走出大門，上車前再看最後一眼，把兩人的故事結束在這裡  
關上車門，邱鋒澤在車上把手機裡，與陳零九相關的照片都隱藏起來，並在記事本寫下一些話後，閉上眼睛休息，車子緩緩前進

😱😱😱😱😱  
大家不要看到這邊就不行啦  
下一章的鋒澤的計畫就會明瞭了  
但不要看到後，說他怎麼那麼傻喔  
他只是覺得所有的事情  
都是他引起的  
所以由他一個人解決  
就他一個人承擔  
讓事情回到正確的軌道上


	38. Chapter 38

啊啊啊啊～  
今天這一章是非常重要的章節  
我在前面鋪敘了這麼多  
就是為了這章做的伏筆  
這些伏筆都是很重要的  
就不繼續賣關子了  
大家就看下去吧～

在抵達目的地下車前，柏良哥再次問了邱鋒澤「鋒澤....你真的確定要這麼做嗎？真的不給零九一次機會？」  
抬頭看著柏良哥，邱鋒澤沈默了，在時間過了幾分鐘後，邱鋒澤才緩緩開口「我也想等他，也想給他機會啊！但是在我以為可以一起走下去時，上天狠狠的把我打醒，讓我明白這只是我的一廂情願，在看到她出現的那一刻，我知道我該退場了，我們下車吧」  
這是第一次，邱鋒澤把心裡的話說出來，把壓抑許久的事情都說出來，但說出來並沒有讓他覺得更輕鬆，反而覺得不夠，好像還有更多的東西想要出來，所以邱鋒澤結束了話題  
進到建築物內，與一位人員接洽，表示已經預約後，就被請入房間裡，而經紀人只能在外面看著邱鋒澤走進去，他知道邱鋒澤已經下定決心了，不管自己說什麼都沒有用，只好到一旁坐下  
房間裡的邱鋒澤躺在椅子上，旁邊一位醫生對他進行最後的詢問「邱鋒澤，你確定要把愛上陳零九的記憶鎖住嗎？」  
「是的，醫生請開始吧！」  
「在進行催眠以前，我先告訴你，大腦是很複雜的，我會留一個重要暗示，當你想恢復記憶時，只需要看到完成這個暗示就可以解開」  
邱鋒澤點了點頭，閉上眼睛專注的聽從醫生的指示，「你現在正在房間創作音樂，這次你創作出一首非常好的歌曲，那首歌曲被你命名為‘那曾經’」  
在說到‘那曾經’時，醫生發現邱鋒澤的反應有點抗拒，所以播放這首歌曲並且循環播放，再繼續使用暗示「這首歌是你最愛的一首歌，因為是你最愛的人跟你一起做的，但是你知道你們不能在一起，所以你很難過」  
躺在椅子上接受催眠的邱鋒澤，默默的流下眼淚，但他的反應也表示他已經進入催眠，所以醫生開始進行封存的暗示「你要把這首歌藏起來，因為只有把這首歌藏起來，你對‘陳零九’這個人的感情才會收起來，你的面前有一個盒子，把這首歌的歌詞樂譜都放進去，旁邊有一把鑰匙🔑，拿起來把盒子鎖上，把所有的東西都鎖進去」  
這時醫生拿出一把鑰匙與盒子，放入一張紙後鎖上盒子，邱鋒澤在聽到上鎖的聲音時，整個人的情緒恢復正常，醫生知道催眠成功了，現在只需引導他清醒就好「把盒子收好，你離開那個房間了，關上房門就會慢慢清醒了，在你聽到音樂消失時，你就會清醒了」  
醫生在說完最後的話後，就將那首歌關掉，而邱鋒澤也慢慢清醒過來「恭喜你，這次的催眠很成功，若你想恢復記憶，就打開這個盒子」  
把剛剛催眠用的盒子交給邱鋒澤後，就帶著他走出房間，在房間外的柏良哥，等待了兩個小時，看到邱鋒澤走出來的那一刻  
他知道邱鋒澤真的封存對陳零九的愛情，因為現在的邱鋒澤表現跟剛來展露頭角時一樣，自信滿滿又帶著內斂的笑容  
在與醫生確認後續的注意事項後，兩人一起坐上車，柏良哥對著邱鋒澤說「你回新加坡後，要多照顧自己的身體，若是想.....要再來台灣的話，記得跟我聯絡，鋒澤好好保重」

大家有沒有猜到啊～  
是不是覺得鋒澤太極端了  
為什麼一定要封存記憶呢？  
我覺得是因為他如果一直帶著愛零九的記憶  
那麼他就會永遠沒辦法走出來  
而且我覺得他是一個有底線的人  
不然當初來台灣也不會訂下5年的目標了  
這段感情也是一樣的  
若是沒有成功，那麼就不要了  
因為這是一個與他的底線衝突的事情  
所以才會選擇封存，而且前面也有說了  
他這次回新加坡就不太會再來台灣  
是鐵了心要把這段感情斷乾淨  
催眠那段是我自己琢磨的  
我也不確定真正的催眠的過程  
然後我們的霸氣鋒澤回來了  
我覺得他因為感情把自己都變得不一樣  
所以後面如果看到霸氣滿滿鋒澤不要嚇到啊  
而且他原本就是偽裝beta的Omega  
再加上家庭環境，怎麼可能不會霸氣外露呢！  
希望大家可以喜歡我的文筆  
謝謝大家的支持🙏


	39. Chapter 39

從診所離開後，邱鋒澤有些失神，好像缺少了什麼，但偏偏想不起來，只知道那缺少的部分好像很重要，打開手機看到記事本裡面有一個是幾個小時前新增的，手指點擊打開了  
‘當我看到這個紀錄時，我應該已經做完催眠了，我現在應該很疑惑吧？疑惑自己為什麼要做催眠？為什麼好像少了一部分的記憶？不要逼自己去想起來，這段記憶有很濃烈的感情，但也有很多的痛苦，這本來就是一個錯誤，我卻沒有制止這個錯誤，所以後來才會來做催眠，把錯誤清楚，要記得不要再碰音樂，不要再來台灣了，一切的一切就不會再出錯了......我不知道自己，以後會不會想再拿回這段記憶，如果真的想想起這段回憶，就再開啟手機裡的一隻影片跟聽一首歌，密碼是生日  
PS我已經被完全標記了，所以回新加坡就好好生活吧！也不用強迫自己去結婚，父母已經答應了’  
看完這段紀錄，邱鋒澤很迷茫，又覺得有點不可置信，自己會因為一段感情而變成這樣，真的很不像自己，伸手揉揉太陽穴，放鬆有點抽痛的腦袋  
前面的柏良哥從後照鏡看著閉上眼的邱鋒澤，不可避免的嘆了口氣，心想‘最後還是錯過了嗎？他們真的有緣無份，鋒澤連記憶都不要了，可能反而對他比較好吧’  
到了機場，柏良哥送邱鋒澤到了海關口，拍了拍他的肩膀，只說了一句「有機會再見」，就看著邱鋒澤的身影消失在海關了  
走進候機室的邱鋒澤無聊的拿出手機，看到自己的照片，有點失神的看著自己的髮色，自己為什麼會染這個顏色呢？  
在大腦裡思索著，只記得是因為某首歌曲的樣子，搖了搖頭不再去思考，起身上了飛機，瀟灑地離開徒留一地連自己都不知道的悲傷

大家有沒有覺得忘記好像比較好  
我們的霸氣鋒澤回來了  
只是要換身份了  
真正的霸道總裁-邱鋒澤  
我後面是不是變‘霸道總裁愛上我’之類的啊😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
後面的鋒澤就會改用Kenny稱呼喔～  
因為本名太難打了（純粹是我懶  
感覺他的家庭很可愛  
所以才會有這麼活潑的個性


	40. Chapter 40

回到新加坡的邱鋒澤，坐上家裡派來的車，回到家看到父母時，不知道為什麼眼眶泛紅流下眼淚  
（以下用鋒澤的視角寫）  
母親什麼都沒問也什麼都沒說，只是拉著自己在沙發上坐下，抱著自己輕聲安慰著自己，像小時候一樣的抱住自己  
聽著母親溫柔的聲音，心中的委屈爆發出來，眼淚像是潰堤一樣，整個人抱著母親痛哭，他知道母親一定有很多話想問，但卻什麼都沒問，明明自從長大後，就沒有像這樣大哭過了，在台灣遇到困難，求助無人絕望時，也沒有哭過  
Kenny自己也不知道為什麼哭，好像有什麼事情讓自己受傷了，好像這次哭完就不會再哭了，直到自己冷靜下來  
自己開口說「媽咪，我回來了，對不起我任性這麼久才回來」  
母親摸著自己的頭「我們的小龍長大了，知道要回來了，媽咪一直都在等小龍回來」，父親也只是拍了拍自己的肩膀，「回來就好，我們一直都在」  
（以下回到第三人視角）  
邱家的父母，在看到大兒子回來時是震驚的，因為Kenny整個人很憔悴，但精神卻是好的，這是一個非常特別的狀態，尤其是抱著Kenny的當下，一股強烈的Alpha 信息素撲鼻而來  
邱家父母瞬間就明白了，兒子失戀了，安慰兒子的同時想著‘這孩子從小就要強，不知道什麼時候起，就沒有看到他哭過，雖然是omega，但他表現的卻一點都不遜色，甚至跟Kyle 並駕齊驅，卻在從台灣回來後，哭得像孩子一樣，可能被傷透了心’  
邱家父母向對方使個眼色，等Kenny穩定情緒，叫他先回房間休息，等Kenny回房休息後，打電話給小兒子，趕緊叫他回來問他發生什麼事  
回到家的Kyleㄧ進家門就被父母一起拉到書房，看著父母一臉嚴肅，kyle知道不說實話是不行的，只好一五一十的告訴父母，邱家父母聽完小兒子的敘述後開口問「那個Alpha跟你哥哥在一起多久了？」  
「以我知道的時間是半年左右」  
「那你知道你哥哥已經被人完全標記了嗎？」  
點了點頭，馬上就被父親打了一下腦袋，邱家父親生氣的說「還敢點頭！你哥哥ㄧ回到家就哭了，從懂事就幾乎沒哭過的Kenny，抱著你媽咪哭，知道我們有多心疼嗎？」  
Kyle聽到自己哥哥在母親懷裡哭的時候，整個人也震驚不已「爹地媽咪，我也不知道啊！你們也不是不知道哥哥的個性，認定了就改變不了，除非他自己放棄，而且前兩天我有接到哥哥的電話，感覺他好像做了什麼事」

大家喜歡嗎？  
我覺得鋒澤的家庭一定很有愛  
而且很有趣感情很好  
不然他的個性很難養成🤣🤣🤣  
零九的追妻之路困難重重啊  
岳父岳母對他的第一印象就不好了  
若是光明正大的跑到人家家裡  
可能會被直接趕出來吧～  
（幸災樂禍的凜


	41. Chapter 41

邱家三人在書房討論完後，同一想法決定等Kevin 回來再問他，因為三個人都捨不得讓Kenny哭泣，所以只好等Kevin 回來  
（我們的鋒澤是自己跑回來的，除了柏良哥其他人都不知道  
而Kyle在回到房間後，拿出手機打電話給台灣的柏良哥，因為他覺得自家哥哥一定是做了什麼事，但又沒有給自己知道，想了想只有柏良哥可能會知道  
「柏良哥，Kenny...我哥他到底發生什麼事？他的狀況不太對，好像缺少什麼，但又迷茫的感覺」  
電話那頭的柏良哥想了想開口「鋒澤...不Kenny他一直覺得自己是第三者，認為自己只是替代品，雖然在完全標記後有好一點，但不知道發生什麼事，他突然說要離開了，.......其實零九是分手後才跟他在一起的，他卻覺得自己就是替代品，剩下的事情就是你知道的那樣」  
Kyle聽完後，嘆了口氣說「他們是不是沒有談過？你有跟他們說嗎？」  
「我能說的都說過了，他們兩個人都沒有把心裡的話告訴對方，這樣我說再多都沒有用」  
Kyle在表示知道後，掛了電話，看著窗外的夜景嘆息

另一邊的柏良哥，他不知道剛剛他跟Kyle的電話內容都被陳零九聽到了，轉過身看到站在門口的陳零九，以為對方只是來問明天行程的，叫對方進來坐下後，拿出筆記本開始說明行程  
發現坐在自己對面的人沒有反應，拿下眼鏡擦了擦再帶回去開口「零九，你想問什麼？」  
聽到經紀人的話回過神的陳零九，顫抖的聲音問「柏良哥，你剛剛的電話是真的嗎？鋒澤真的離開了嗎？」  
看著這樣的陳零九，經紀人起身走到包包拿東西，把一封信給陳零九「這是鋒澤說要給你的，還有要我跟你說‘謝謝’，你慢慢看吧」  
陳零九拿著信，他沒有打開的勇氣，他不敢看裡面的內容，但是不看又能如何呢？邱鋒澤已經離開了，做了幾個深呼吸，小心翼翼的打開，一字一句的閱讀起來  
‘To零九：  
當你看到這封信的時候，我已經回到新加坡了吧，對不起沒有跟你說。對不起，我插足你的感情，我在知道你有女朋友，卻還是愛上你了，原本我沒有打算說的，只想待在你身邊有個位子就好。  
在完成標記那時，我真的很想跟你一起走下去，但我無法忍受自己是第三者，所以我給了自己一週的時間，可惜老天爺並沒有聽到我的願望，可能覺得我太貪心了吧！想要不屬於自己的感情！我知道你要去找人，只是沒想到你進了珠寶店，看到你拿著飾品進到餐廳的包廂，我坐在外面隔著一道牆，多想衝進去看裡面到底有誰，但我沒有資格，看到她從包廂走出來時，我知道我輸了，所以我離開了，本來這段感情就不是對的，我擁有短暫的快樂，已經知足了。  
對不起，我愛你，但你愛的不是我。祝你幸福，未來我們就是陌生人了。

再也不見-我最瘋狂的愛戀 — 鋒澤‘

信上有許多暈開的墨水，陳零九可以想像得到邱鋒澤是如何寫下這封信的，一邊流淚一邊書寫，可能寫到一半時，控制不住眼淚，所以才有暈開的痕跡，想到那時的邱鋒澤，陳零九心疼的流下男兒淚

全文完

哈哈哈哈，騙人的（要改書名啊！  
如果結尾在這邊大家應該會殺了我吧  
大家看了難不難過😭  
我寫的時候為了融入感情  
我快把鋒澤的悲情歌聽到爛了  
明明那麼活潑可愛的人  
為什麼可以唱出這麼傷人的歌曲  
我們的大可愛是不是有精神分裂啊  
🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣


	42. Chapter 42

看完信的陳零九流下了男兒淚，他不知道邱鋒澤原來是這麼想的，原來自己認為的保護也只是另一種傷害而已嗎？  
經紀人看到陳零九落淚時，就知道他們錯過了，其實這兩個人明明相愛，都是用自己的方式愛對方，只是沒想到邱鋒澤會這麼的果決，寧可玉碎也不願瓦全  
經紀人走到陳零九身邊，對他說了幾句話「零九，我知道你真的很喜歡鋒澤，但感情的事情最重要的就是坦承，不管是什麼事情，你們的這段感情我看在眼裡，你可能也不知道鋒澤在想什麼吧？他其實比你想像的還要脆弱」  
聽著經紀人的話，陳零九默不做聲，腦中浮現的都是邱鋒澤的一切，想著在一起的點點滴滴，才發現其實有很多蛛絲馬跡，明明不是一個悲觀的人，有一段時間卻常常恍神，明明自己在他身邊，卻常常看到他的嘆息，明明他不習慣一些小動作的親密，卻還是紅著臉配合自己  
聽完經紀人的話，陳零九拿出手機想打電話給邱鋒澤，想開口對他說「我一直只有你，我也想保護你啊！對不起，我把你想的太堅強了，對不起，我愛你！」但陳零九不敢，他也害怕了，怕打電話得到的答案，怕邱鋒澤真的不願意見自己  
陳零九問經紀人最近有什麼工作嗎？他想休息一陣子，整理自己的想法與思考感情，自己是不是真的做錯了，太自信太自大了  
經紀人看了一下，嘆氣的回他「最近沒什麼工作，前陣子你不是才說要寫歌嗎？我沒有幫你排太多的工作，你好好想想吧！如果真的想去找鋒澤，我再給你他在新加坡的住址」，陳零九抱著經紀人說了謝謝  
拿著信回到自己的房間，先去沖了冷水澡，逼自己情緒一點冷靜一點，他需要冷靜理智的思考  
‘鋒澤，對不起！我一直愛的都是你，卻沒有顧慮到你的感受，對不起，我愛你’

鋒澤在這段感情裡  
把自己弄得太卑微  
因為他認為這段感情只是一場夢  
夢醒了他也要回到正常的生活  
只是他沒辦法接受夢醒的現實  
所以才會選擇遺忘  
遺忘的代價就是連最愛的音樂一起放棄  
零九愛鋒澤是無庸置疑的  
但他沒有想到鋒澤在感情裡的不安  
可能他在感情上比較直男  
所以認為不用特別解釋什麼  
也不用特別說什麼  
才會造成另一半不安  
而且他們一開始在一起就沒有坦承  
就算再甜蜜再親密  
遲早還是會因為別的原因分離的


	43. Chapter 43

邱鋒澤（不，這裡要改用Kenny了）睡了一覺隔天起來，覺得身心舒暢，梳洗後把行李箱打開來整理，一邊整理一邊哼著歌，心情愉悅的感覺  
從門口偷看的一家子，看到Kenny心情愉悅的樣子，就覺得回來好像也沒什麼不好，本來異國他鄉的，大家都很擔心他，就算混的不錯也一樣，Kenny 可是家裡捧在手心上呵護的（默默的把鋒澤在家裡的地位放到最高了  
邱家父母在看一下下後就先行下樓了，Kyle 想了想伸手敲門，等得到回應走了進去「哥，你今天心情很好喔～我在外面都聽到你在哼歌了」  
「還不錯啊！好像煩心的事情都消失了，整個人舒暢許多！對了，我是不是有少帶東西回來？你問Kevin 回來了嗎？還沒就順道幫我帶回來？」Kenny 苦惱的說道  
「好啊！他坐下午的飛機，應該才剛起床而已，你忘了什麼東西？」Kyle 試探的問著，他感覺自己的哥哥有點怪怪的，跟上次見面的時候不一樣，好像多了點還是少了點什麼  
「叫他幫我帶那個.....，那個什麼.....，我忘了什麼嗎？.......」Kenny突然的呆滯，眼神空洞的望著某處，嘴裡一直重複同樣的話，這樣的Kenny嚇到Kyle 了，但Kyle又不敢直接問他，怕會出什麼差錯  
Kyle想了想開口「哥，你要不要晚點再繼續整理行李，我們先陪爹地媽咪吃早餐吧！」說完不給Kenny反應時間，拉著他強迫他脫離那段思考，原本失神呆滯的Kenny在被弟弟拉走後，回過神來與弟弟一同前往餐廳吃飯  
用餐完後，Kyle 帶著哥哥前往家裡的公司，一路上兩兄弟在閒聊，Kyle 試探的問哥哥在台灣的事情，並一點一滴的往著生活點滴和交際圈問，發現原本Kenny嘴邊，最常出現的陳零九消失了  
有了這個發現，Kyle 小心翼翼的繼續試探，想探討哥哥為什麼不提陳零九，所以改變話題問Kenny 狼人殺的事情，一提到狼人殺，Kenny像是恢復正常一樣，說的頭頭是道，卻在說到他的狼人殺偶像時，發生奇怪的感覺  
在提到陳零九時，話語中除了崇拜就是佩服，以前提到陳零九，話語可以包含著許多的感情，而不是像現在一樣，只有純粹的崇拜跟佩服  
這個認知讓Kyle感到相當疑惑，為什麼哥哥會突然回來新加坡？為什麼會突然只剩下純粹的感情？為什麼整個人感覺不正常？許多的疑問困擾著Kyle ，但看著現在的Kenny ，又覺得這樣好像比較好，至少他現在是自己所認識的哥哥

大家猜猜看Kyle 什麼時候會知道呢  
是他自己猜出來  
還是鋒澤三不五時的失神  
讓他擔心而找到答案呢

這邊說一下鋒澤失神這件事  
凜有看過報導  
如果是使用外力（催眠）修改記憶  
那麼就會有後遺症  
可能會造成失神呆滯的狀況  
因為大腦無法把一些事情連結在一起  
所以無法連結就會造成失神呆滯  
當然只要使用正確的方法找回記憶  
那麼那些後遺症就不會存在  
只是大腦很複雜  
沒有人可以輕易的改變他人的記憶  
所以才會有這些症狀  
大家不要看到哭喔  
後面會好的～


	44. Chapter 44

到了公司後，Kenny 與弟弟一同進了辦公室，弟弟拿出近幾年的報表給他，看著一份份的報表，Kenny 嘆了口氣，拿出一份開始閱讀，畢竟與張暐弘一起開公司，報表什麼的都還是要看，就慶幸自己當初大學是讀商學院，不然要學習看報表，自己還不落荒而逃（學院是我自己亂說的  
整個辦公室只有紙張翻閱的聲音，一口氣看完幾年的報表，對Kenny來說真的蠻累的，但看報表是最快了解公司狀況的，之後與弟弟和幾個部門的經理開會，等忙完發現都已經下午了，看了眼時間，拉著弟弟一起出去吃飯休息，工作永遠都做不完，要適時休息才好  
吃飯的期間，Kenny 看到自己蜂蜜色的頭髮，有點無法接受的樣子，伸手理了頭髮，發現怎麼樣都不對，心裡有一種莫名的情緒，讓Kenny 無法理解，最後歸咎于頭髮的問題  
一吃飽飯，就近找了一件髮廊進去，直接向設計師表明「幫我染成深棕色就好，謝謝」  
Kenny頭髮弄好回家時，父母還嚇了一跳，想說kenny怎麼突然染回深色頭髮了，Kenny 回到家就先回房間了，一進房間就反鎖房門，對著鏡子中的自己打量，看到右耳上的耳針時，伸手摸上耳針，不知為何Kenny很不想將它拿下，好像有什麼很重要的意義，他好像就是要在這裡  
回過神後，繼續把早上還沒整理完的行李用好，當拿出一個木盒時，Kenny 下意識的把盒子放在床頭櫃裡，之後繼續把剩下的東西放好，拿出唱歌用的耳機，用著一種複雜的心情，把它放在櫃子上，就算沒有完成夢想，至少自己有為了夢想不顧一切過  
從明天開始就只有Kenny沒有鋒澤了，屬於自己的責任還是要負責，自己也放縱夠久了，拿出手機在IG上發佈，‘Taiwan Bye Bye, Singapore I’m bake.’，就不再理會手機了

終於把一些事情交待鋪敘完了  
下一章開始都是零九那邊的故事了  
零九的心路歷程會一大堆喔  
個人覺得零九就是那種嘴巴不說  
但心裡的OS非常豐富  
標準的悶騷男


	45. Chapter 45

陳零九在完成MV的拍攝，直接離開飯店回到高雄的老家，只要遇到解不開的煩心事就會回老家走走，看看阿嬤陪阿嬤幾天，而阿嬤也知道除了過節之外回來，就一定是發生什麼事了  
所以在平常的日子看到陳零九回來，阿嬤也沒有說什麼，只是正常的說「阿豪啊～你工作不忙喔～身體還好吧～你看你都瘦了～」  
陳零九在聽到阿嬤的話後，眼眶泛紅眼淚湧上，但咬牙堅持不留下，只是低聲的回說「阿嬤，我過得很好，最近有空回來陪你」  
阿嬤聽到後什麼也沒說，只是伸手抱住陳零九拍拍他，這一個簡單的動作，讓陳零九眼淚潰堤，他也瞬間明白，邱鋒澤對他而言，就與家人一樣是不可或缺的，已經是自己身體的一部分了  
自己太把他的好他的關心當作理所當然，而他的情緒與不安，自己卻沒有多留心注意，才會造成這樣的結果  
邱鋒澤能寫出那麼多細膩情感的歌曲，他的心思一定很細膩，就算以前剛認識時的他也是很Man，一度讓自己認為他是Alpha，後來熟識信息素的味道，才認定他為Beta，但如果沒有那次突發狀況，自己可能一輩子都不會知道邱鋒澤是Omega  
也可能不會跟女友分手了，想到呼呼，陳零九又是一聲嘆息，除卻邱鋒澤他最對不起的就是呼呼，在自己事業低迷時，是呼呼陪著自己走過的，在最後還是放棄她選擇邱鋒澤，但是陳零九很清楚他對呼呼責任大過於感情  
邱鋒澤是他最需要的人，越認識越發現這個人與自己多麼契合，有些事情不用特別說，對方馬上就可以了解，自己的情緒低落也是他第一個發現，但自己都沒有發現，甚至是給予他這個情緒的人  
在回到自己的房間後，重新拿出邱鋒澤寫給他的信再次閱讀，發現有些奇怪的地方，為什麼下次見面是陌生人？而且邱鋒澤原來那時真的到了餐廳？他誤會了，誤會很多事情，珠寶店的飾品，是要送給他的求婚戒指💍  
陳零九馬上拿出手機打電話給經紀人，要詢問他關於邱鋒澤的事「柏良哥，鋒澤是不是做了什麼？為什麼他會說陌生人這種話？為什麼他會離開台灣？離開他最愛的音樂！」  
「因為你啊！零九....鋒澤愛你勝過他最愛的音樂！你們的這段感情，他一直都很不安，在他下最後決定之前，我也有跟他說跟你聊聊，但他卻哀傷的說‘這段感情只是他的一廂情願‘，最後他才會這樣做」  
陳零九敏感的發現經紀人好像有隱瞞自己什麼事，一直在試探對方，但經紀人閉口不言，這讓陳零九更肯定自己的猜測

大家覺得零九會用什麼方法呢  
柏良哥老奸巨猾會不會輸給零九呢  
大家猜猜看啊～  
到底誰略勝一籌呢


	46. Chapter 46

在經過幾次詢問無果之後，陳零九只好拿出殺手鐧了「柏良哥......你就告訴我好嗎？（帶點哭腔）我真的不能沒有鋒澤，你也知道我那時不跟鋒澤坦白的原因，好不容易在一起不想他難過，卻沒想到傷他最深的是我，我知道我做錯了，柏良哥你就告訴我吧？我不想他肚子裡的孩子沒有爸爸，完成標記後，我們完全沒有避孕，孩子可能已經在肚子裡了，我自己就是單親長大的孩子，我不希望我的孩子也經歷一樣的事情」（不得不說零九真的很會打悲情牌  
經紀人聽到陳零九發自內心（？）的心聲，最後默默的說「我不能透露太多，但我可以告訴你，鋒澤可能不記得你們之間的‘感情’，剩下的你自己去發掘吧！鋒澤的地址等等傳給你」  
經紀人說完就掛上電話，陳零九思考著剛剛的對話，到底是怎麼了，為什麼會不記得呢？不過沒關係，如果忘記那就讓他重新擁有新的回憶，以前的記憶也不全都是好的  
拿出手機打開社群網路，看到邱鋒澤的‘Taiwan Bye Bye, Singapore I’m bake.’時，心不自覺的疼了一下，用手輕撫著照片裡的邱鋒澤，兩人雖然在一起的幾個月，但仔細找找發現，他們其實沒有多少回憶  
兩個人工作都忙，在一起這段時間又有演唱會、校唱及錄影等，幾乎除了工作兩人並沒有多少時間獨處，上次的約會也是唯一一次，更可悲的是，陳零九發現他們連一張合照都沒有，要不是自己確實標記邱鋒澤，不然自己可能也以為兩人沒有在一起吧  
許多些微的事情，在陳零九去一點一滴的挖掘時，一一顯露無遺，明明在一起卻給不了對方安全感，給不了對方承諾，給不了公開，許多的給不了積少成多，在最後那件事成了壓垮邱鋒澤的最後一根稻草

其實感情就是這樣  
一方都在等待  
等待的永遠沒有安全感  
因為沒有得到回應  
有時候會覺得回應是施捨  
但連施捨都變奢望時  
他們可能就會轉身離開了


	47. Chapter 47

陳零九打定主意，第一步先去找阿嬤「阿嬤，我找到想要結婚的人了，但我把他弄丟了，所以我要去找他，暫時沒辦法回來看你了，等我把他找回來就帶他來給你看」  
「好啊！阿嬤等你帶老婆回來，到時候阿嬤幫你顧小孩～」  
把阿嬤安撫交待完，陳零九立馬訂了兩天後去新加坡的機票，並整理行李和護照，剩下的時間都用來陪著阿嬤，隔天一早就前往機場，飛往新加坡  
而Kenny 在經過兩天的適應期後，重新投入新的工作環境中，在工作時的Kenny 不苟言笑，整個人壓抑冷漠活像個行動冷氣機，身邊的員工都對他避嫌三尺  
Kyle 看到這樣的哥哥，也不知該哭還是該笑，認真工作是好事，但你怎麼工作就變成這樣，哥哥你這樣不行啊，弟弟默默的嘆了口氣  
下班時間一到，就拉著哥哥離開公司  
「Kyle 怎麼了？我工作還沒做完啊？」  
「哥哥，工作每天都要做，不急於一時，我們去吃飯吧！」kenny無奈的被Kyle 拉著走，坐上了車，在進入餐廳前，不知道為什麼好像有東西吸引他，回頭一看卻什麼都沒有看到，在弟弟詢問下只是搖頭，就進入餐廳裡面，在服務生的帶領下進入包廂  
一進入包廂，Kenny 就傻在當下，包廂裡都是他在新加坡的好朋友（除了暐弘），他才知道原來是家人跟朋友幫他辦的接風晚宴  
感覺眼眶泛淚的仰起頭，吸了下鼻子，將眼淚逼回去，只能啞著嗓子「謝謝你們，謝謝」  
簡單的謝謝卻涵蓋許多的感情，Kenny回到新加坡其實也是不安的，這裡雖然是他的故鄉，但是他大多數的時間都住在台灣，讓他每次回到新加坡都有一點點不同，這其實讓他很失落，因為身邊的朋友、家人的變化，自己永遠都是最後才會知道  
這次回到新加坡，雖然決定留下，但他的心裡還是虛虛的，一直害怕沒辦法融入大家，可是家人跟朋友辦的接風晚宴，讓他有被融入的感覺，所以才會差點情緒失控

鋒澤其實一直都有許多的不安  
他自己有說過  
他是對情緒比較敏感的人  
這樣的人相對就比較沒有安全感  
他的安全感只有熟悉才能帶給他  
所以他回新加坡後  
雖然看起來很正常  
其實這才不正常  
因為他正在努力裝‘正常’  
這是凜對鋒澤的感覺  
敏感的人都容易多想  
情緒也會比較容易變動  
相對的也比較會隱藏自己  
這是他覺得自己慢熟的由來吧～


	48. Chapter 48

陳零九一踏上新加坡的土地，馬上被一種陌生的感覺包圍，這一刻不安的情緒湧上心頭，但隨即被壓下，陳零九拖著行李攔了計程車，將紙條上的住址給司機後，拿出手機猶豫要不要傳訊息給邱鋒澤  
經紀人的那句話一直迴盪在腦中，‘鋒澤可能不記得我們之間的感情‘，讓陳零九思考，到底是為什麼不記得？思考的太過認真，沒有發現剛剛在路口時，邱鋒澤正與弟弟要一起走入餐廳，邱鋒澤像是感覺到什麼，轉身一看卻只有看到往返的車流而言  
在邱鋒澤進入餐廳時，陳零九也像是感覺到什麼，轉頭往街道看去，卻也什麼都沒有看到，只好收回視線，等待到達目的地  
到了之後下車，拖著行李到飯店住宿，進到了房間陳零九放下行李後，看著窗外這陌生的城市，人有點恍惚，突然想到當初的邱鋒澤是不是也是這樣  
一個人來到人生地不熟的台灣，身邊也沒有朋友，住宿、交通、飲食都與自己生長的環境不同，至少當初邱鋒澤到台灣語言還能溝通，自己來到人生地不熟的新加坡，完全就是溝通障礙了  
陳零九英文不好，新加坡又是多種語言混雜在一起的國家，光是坐計程車到飯店還有入住飯店，就花了不少時間溝通，一種濃厚的無力感席捲而來  
陳零九拿著香菸走到可吸菸的地方，默默的點了一根菸，看著飄散的煙霧，失神的抽著香菸，不知道在想什麼，只知道最後陳零九將抽完的香菸丟棄後，回到了飯店

大家有沒有覺得凜最近更新比較慢  
因為我們九哥的內心太難寫了  
不知道為什麼凜比較能抓到鋒澤的內心  
但九哥的就一直抓不到  
每次寫了又刪  
好像都差了一點什麼  
怎麼辦啊～  
還是我純粹寫鋒澤的內心就好呢？


	49. Chapter 49

回到房間的陳零九，拿出手機傳了封訊息給邱鋒澤，‘鋒澤，我來新加坡了，你有空嗎？‘剛剛抽煙時，陳零九突然想通，如果邱鋒澤忘記了，自己就重新創造回憶給他，那段記憶讓邱鋒澤痛苦的話，不如就遺忘吧......  
那段記憶就自己承受好了，自己不成熟穩重，才會造成這樣的後果，那所有的痛苦就由自己承受，如果還有以後，自己一定不會對邱鋒澤隱瞞，一定做到坦誠做到信任  
從口袋拿出邱鋒澤留下的耳針，看著掌心失神，腦中不自覺的想起，自己買了一副耳針，與邱鋒澤一人帶一邊宣告關係，那個時候還不知道會發生這種事  
懊悔的感覺，讓陳零九的情緒低落，將耳針放下，拿起吉他輕輕的彈弄琴弦，簡簡單單的音符，組合成帶著哀傷的旋律，不知不覺間一整首歌曲的旋律，默默的形成  
回過神的陳零九看著自己無意間寫下的曲子，滿滿的思念與後悔，諷刺的一笑，‘又是一首偶像劇的歌曲啊！‘但更諷刺的是自己，原來自己真的這麼犯賤  
都要等到邱鋒澤轉身離開，才會明白很多事情，感情中沒有永遠的等待，當初與呼呼的感情也是一樣，自己其實根本不懂感情，不懂信任與坦誠  
呼呼是邱鋒澤也是，其實都是自己造成的，他們會受傷不都是自己害的嗎？如果自己有看清楚自己的心，他們就算痛，可能也不會變成現在這樣  
把這些負面的情緒，寫入歌詞當中，等回過神時，一首‘悔恨’情歌就完成了，諷刺的大笑出聲，笑到眼角泛淚  
陳零九知道他懂了，他真的都懂了，邱鋒澤的內心深處，他渴望的不多，就只是很簡單的一個‘陳零九’，但自己卻沒有給他完整的自己，所以才會在一次又一次失望下，選擇離開自己身邊  
拿出手機播放著邱鋒澤的第二張專輯，從頭聽到尾，發現邱鋒澤的感情世界很可憐，記得他曾經說過，這張專輯的歌都是他上一段感情的感受  
用心的聽完整張專輯，陳零九終於知道了，邱鋒澤的感情觀，他的感情世界容不下一粒沙，只要沒有信任，他寧可選擇離開，自己已經是他的例外了

終於終於我把09的想法寫完了  
🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉  
不是我說 09你的想法真的太難寫了  
我完全不能站在你的視角看  
因為我抓不到你的視角啊🤣🤣🤣  
修修改改的很討厭  
真是的 讓我寫的那麼麻煩


	50. Chapter 50

邱鋒澤在結束接風晚宴後，帶著七分的醉意回到房間，伸手解開領帶放到一旁，坐在床上發呆，明明喝了不少酒，但發現自己好像喝不醉一樣，越喝越清醒  
一股莫名的煩躁，讓邱鋒澤很不爽，將自己梳成西裝頭的頭髮撥散，拿起手機查看訊息，剛剛在餐廳都是人，不好意思查看手機，不知道為什麼一直認為有什麼事？  
果然在查看手機後，發現除了公事之外的訊息，看到陳零九傳來的訊息，邱鋒澤不自覺的微笑，立馬回覆‘有空，剛好我這兩天沒什麼事，我帶你出去走走’  
回覆訊息後，邱鋒澤突然感覺一陣頭疼，緩了一下就消失了，心想可能是工作太累，起身到浴室洗澡，洗澡的時候突然想到，自己跟陳零九不是只有合作過一首歌和一起玩狼人殺嗎？有熟到可以這樣單獨找對方出去？  
這個疑惑困擾著邱鋒澤，他開始努力的思考，自己跟陳零九到底有什麼交集？但他只要開始想與陳零九有關的事，他的大腦就會發出疼痛，像是在逼迫他不要去想，嘗試幾次沒有印象，反而讓他越來越痛後，邱鋒澤就放棄思考，決定先吹頭髮睡覺了  
在對著鏡子吹頭髮時，無意間發現自己的耳針，與以前走演藝圈的不同了，與自己當初拍‘搖滾畢業生’的耳針挺像的，只是自己怎麼會只戴一邊耳朵呢？  
想著可能是又掉了吧？一邊碎念著記憶力減退，一邊認命的在房間尋找耳針，找來找去都沒有找到，反而是找到一個上鎖的木盒，如同潘朵拉的盒子一樣，對邱鋒澤有著很大的吸引力  
但是上面寫著‘要有一定的覺悟才可以打開他’，讓邱鋒澤認為好奇心不要太強，默默的把木盒再次放回床頭櫃

大家好不好奇九澤見面會如何呢？  
我的設定是現在的鋒澤是  
一路順風時期，剛剛上狼人殺沒多久  
也跟零九合作過一次  
兩人處在是朋友  
但沒有熟到可以單獨出來的那種  
只有合作才會私下見面  
算是合作夥伴而已  
所以零九的路不是很好走喔  
因為這樣的鋒澤我比較寫的出來  
如果是黑髮澤  
我可能會跟寫零九一樣  
卡文卡到天荒地老～  
🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣


	51. Chapter 51

陳零九到了很晚才收到邱鋒澤的回覆，看到這禮貌又帶著生疏的回答，讓陳零九很不適應，明明以前邱鋒澤的回覆不是這樣，這種被劃出界線的感覺，陳零九覺得很不好受  
就像回到兩人還不熟一樣，其實回頭想想，雖然兩人認識三四年，但真正熟識是因為邱鋒澤上狼人殺，那時自己幫忙製作‘一路順風’，邱鋒澤又剛接觸狼人殺  
那時私下在朋友的局，一起玩過幾場後，自己就一直收到邱鋒澤的邀約，但自己因為上娛百，可能一天要殺四場，導致自己對私下的狼人殺感到疲憊，所以一直拒絕邱鋒澤  
後來在一次邱鋒澤邀約拍攝，‘一路順風’觀看反應，在拍攝完成後，邱鋒澤再一次邀約自己玩狼人殺，那時也不知怎麼了，脫口而出「鋒澤，你要不要乾脆上娛百玩看看？」  
陳零九聽到自己的話嚇到，突然被自己拉通告的邱鋒澤回答「可以嗎？我才剛玩這個遊戲沒多久？會不會不太好啊？」  
「沒問題啦～他們最近也在找人去玩，剛好你會玩就上看看吧！不用想太多，不懂的可以問我，我等等幫你跟娛百說一聲」  
「好吧！我上節目試試，零九謝謝你～」邱鋒澤微笑的向自己道謝，那個笑容自己永遠都不會忘記，多麼的純粹，可能自己就是在那個當下，開始注意起這個人了  
可是現在自己把他弄丟了，他回到與自己不熟的時期，他的回覆就是最好的證明，兩人熟識前後的回覆很明顯有落差，但偏偏自己又不能說什麼，往好處想至少邱鋒澤還願意跟自己出來，就算只是盡東道主的義務

好了好了～  
終於鋪敘完零九與鋒澤剛開始變熟的經過了  
現在要讓零九主動追求鋒澤  
讓鋒澤再一次愛上自己  
這次可沒這麼簡單喔～  
（零九在後面陰沉的看著  
我會多製作一些麻煩給他的  
（拿出結局給零九看 勉為其難的放凜走  
大家就盡情期待吧～


	52. Chapter 52

很快的九澤兩人就約好隔天的時間，雙雙上床睡覺，邱鋒澤在夢中看到，自己在追逐著一個人，在抓到那個人站在他面前時，卻發現自己看不到他的臉，那個男人的臉是模糊的，明明聲音、氣味與身形，邱鋒澤都可以肯定自己認識這個人，但自己卻一直看不到他的臉，也喊不出他的名字  
Kyle 半夜起床去裝水，在走回房間經過邱鋒澤的房間時，聽到哥哥大聲的呼叫，立馬跑進房間裡，看著哥哥躺在床上縮成一團，嘴裡一直想喊出幾個字，卻發不出聲，只能聽到「%#@$....你不要走.....@》$&¥....不要走」  
雖然聽不清楚邱鋒澤想喊的名字，但Kyle 從嘴形上讀到‘零九’的發音，看著哥哥被惡夢纏身，卻無能為力的感覺，讓Kyle 想把陳零九抓出來爆揍一頓，並對他說‘把我的哥哥還給我’（沒錯Kyle 是兄控～  
Kyle 最後只能伸手輕拍邱鋒澤的背，安撫他的情緒，等到邱鋒澤穩定下來，幫哥哥蓋好被子後，起身離開了房間  
在Kyle 離開房間後，邱鋒澤就睜開雙眼，其實在Kyle 靠近自己時，自己就已經清醒了，等弟弟離開房間後，一個人看著牆壁發愣，心裡想著‘那個人到底是誰？為什麼會牽動自己的情緒？感覺‘他’對自己很重要，但自己的記憶中，並沒有這個人的存在‘  
不知不覺間，早晨悄悄的到來，邱鋒澤才發現他這樣看著牆壁，發了半個晚上的呆，起身走到浴室梳洗，看著鏡子裡有著厚重黑眼圈的自己，自嘲的笑了一下，在梳洗完畢後，拿出遮瑕筆在眼下輕點幾下，再拿海綿輕輕的推開，看著鏡子感覺變得比較正常後，回到房間換了身衣服下樓

大家不要罵我啊～  
鋒澤現在不會虐喔  
只是會被影響而已  
如果真要說的話  
也是虐零九啊～  
而且是把他虐得服服帖帖的  
這樣才對，你們說好不好啊～  
有發現嗎～  
鋒澤因為跟零九聯絡  
所以夢到自己追逐零九的畫面  
但因為催眠的關係  
才會看不到零九的臉


	53. Chapter 53

另一邊的陳零九，在睡下沒多久後，也做了跟邱鋒澤一樣的夢，只是不同的地方在於，他來到邱鋒澤面前時，邱鋒澤疑惑的看著自己，嘴裡說出來的話卻是狠心的事實「零九，你怎麼在這裡呢？你不是不要我了，不要我就不要來找我，我沒有你還是可以的，沒有誰是失去誰就活不下去的」  
聽到邱鋒澤的話，陳零九想開口回覆，卻發現自己沒有辦法說話，在他焦躁想換別的方式表達時，‘邱鋒澤’又開口說「是你先放棄的不是嗎？所以我不讓你為難，我自己離開啦？」  
看到‘邱鋒澤’一臉微笑，語氣堅定的說著殘忍的事實，陳零九很想上前制止，不要讓他再自我傷害的說出這些話，但他發現自己不止無法說話，也動彈不得整個人僵在那裡  
只能眼睜睜地看著‘邱鋒澤’的臉，從一臉微笑轉變成淚流滿面，自己卻什麼都做不了，看著眼淚一點一點地落下，就像一頓頓重擊心臟  
陳零九感覺自己快不能呼吸，心臟疼痛的感覺，像是要撕裂一般，看著邱鋒澤的眼淚落下，如同要撕裂自己一樣，心疼卻又無能為力，因為讓他受傷的人是自己  
最後淚流滿面的‘邱鋒澤’，在陳零九的面前自殺了，一臉解脫的倒在血泊中，就這樣安詳的離開了  
看到‘死’在自己面前的‘邱鋒澤’，陳零九驚醒過來，坐在床上粗喘著氣，腦中一直停留最後的倒在血泊畫面，自己什麼都做不了，就看著‘邱鋒澤’在自己面前離開  
驚醒的陳零九躺回床上，卻再也無法進入睡眠，只要閉上雙眼，那個畫面就會浮現在腦海中，就這樣躺在床上直到太陽升起

這邊解釋一下他們的夢境喔  
零九的夢中  
鋒澤為什麼自殺  
那是因為零九把愛著自己的鋒澤逼死  
這是與現實又有連結  
鋒澤把愛著零九的自己封印  
如同夢中那般自殺一樣  
兩人的夢是有關聯的  
只是鋒澤是永遠看不到臉  
跟不知道追的人是誰  
零九的就比較痛苦了😖  
眼睜睜看著愛人自殺  
自己卻無能為力  
變相也是因為標記的緣故  
讓兩人的夢產生某種程度的共鳴  
你們想看的虐零九來了  
鋒澤的大多數都是茫然  
基本上不會傷害到他  
零九的就不好說了  
要看我心情跟靈感  
（零九在後面看著 快跑～


	54. Chapter 54

聽到手機鬧鐘響，陳零九起身按掉鬧鐘，走入浴室梳洗，看著鏡中的自己，雙眼因沒睡好佈滿血絲，眼下有微微的黑影，拿了條毛巾用冷水沾濕後，輕敷在眼睛上舒緩一下，而黑眼圈在膚色中，倒是沒有很明顯  
換了身衣服，把自己打理一下後，就拿著手機錢包出門了，到了飯店樓下等待（是的！他們約在零九住的飯店見面，怕零九迷路😂😂😂  
邱鋒澤到了飯店大廳，尋找著陳零九的身影，看到一個棕髮的男人，邱鋒澤猶豫要不要過去看看，在他的印象中，陳零九的髮色好像是淺色的  
這時陳零九剛好回頭，看到邱鋒澤後頓了下主動走了過去，邱鋒澤看到走過來的人，有一種熟悉的感覺，但明明記憶中，對他的記憶卻只有少少的一點而已  
陳零九在看到邱鋒澤時，人有點恍惚，那人將他的蜂蜜色頭髮染回深色，突然像是回到過去的時候，邱鋒澤還是深色頭髮時，兩人好像不是很熟，搖頭回過神向著邱鋒澤走去  
在看到陳零九與記憶中不同的髮色時，邱鋒澤失了神的望著他，回想著陳零九髮色的不同，大腦傳來一陣陣的疼痛，在陳零九站到自己面前，一股雪松味的信息素撲鼻而來，讓邱鋒澤不自覺的想靠近陳零九  
邱鋒澤很訝異自己的這個反應，明明只是一個普通朋友而已，今天也只是盡地主之誼，但他逛逛當地景點，邱鋒澤努力的在回想自己與陳零九是不是有別的交集，大腦傳來的疼痛越來越劇烈  
當邱鋒澤聽到陳零九關心的話語時「鋒澤，你沒事吧？你的狀況感覺不是很好」，一股悲傷湧上心頭伴隨著痛苦，大腦的疼痛並沒有因此消減，終於邱鋒澤撐不住昏倒了  
看著昏倒在自己面前的邱鋒澤，陳零九第一反應是把他抱進懷裡，避免他撞到受傷，但之後要怎麼辦，陳零九不知道在這個人生地不熟的地方，他真的不知道要怎麼辦

大家不要打我啊～  
鋒澤真的只是因為催眠的關係才會昏倒  
我並沒有虐他啊  
零九才比較可憐吧  
剛見到面 人就昏倒了  
連鋒澤的聲音都沒聽到  
雖然最後有抱到鋒澤  
但也沒心情想這麼多吧


	55. Chapter 55

陳零九後來想了想，還是把邱鋒澤抱回自己的房間，他也不知道邱鋒澤為什麼昏倒，不如讓他先躺下來，可能還會比較好  
看著躺在自己床上的邱鋒澤，明明才不到一個星期，突然覺得兩人好像很久沒有見面，天知道陳零九多想現在叫醒邱鋒澤，把之前的誤會一次說開，但想到經紀人說的‘鋒澤可能不記得兩人之間的感情’，讓他退縮了  
尤其是邱鋒澤給自己的回覆，多像是跟自己沒什麼關係，嘆了口氣，起身到浴室拿了條毛巾，把邱鋒澤因疼痛而冒出的冷汗擦掉，無意間看到自己送的耳針還在他的耳朵上，讓陳零九的內心充滿著希望，他想著‘我是不是還有可能？就算忘記也沒有拿下來，我還有跟你在一起的可能嗎？’  
一邊想著這個可能，情不自禁的想親吻邱鋒澤，但想到邱鋒澤的態度，陳零九最後只是伸手簡單的理好邱鋒澤的頭髮，便拿著毛巾回到浴室裡  
他不知道的是，邱鋒澤其實已經清醒了，只是在陌生的環境中，他的防備心升起，繼續閉著眼睛，等候房間裡的另一人動作  
在感受到毛巾擦拭的動作後，邱鋒澤慢慢地放下警惕，幫自己擦臉的動作輕柔適中，一隻溫暖的大手撫上自己的腦袋，輕輕的幫自己整理頭髮，這無一例外的，讓邱鋒澤對此人好感上升  
等陳零九再次從浴室出來時，邱鋒澤才‘慢慢’的清醒過來，看到照顧自己的人，露出笑容開口「零九，謝謝你，給你添麻煩了」  
陳零九只是微笑回道「沒事～不麻煩的....你永遠都不會是麻煩（小聲）」後面的話語，陳零九含著說話，所以邱鋒澤沒有聽清楚

原本是想要不要直接一個保鑣出來  
把鋒澤搶回來 直接送回家  
但想想還是不要對09這麼殘忍  
如果這樣09不知道何年何日才成功了  
但後面的劇情沒有這麼好過喔～  
貼心小提醒🔔  
後面會有新人物登場  
但此人很容易被噴  
但他如果不出場  
九澤可能要很久才會在一起


	56. Chapter 56

陳零九開口問「不過鋒澤，你的身體還好吧？怎麼會突然昏倒？是不是哪裡不舒服？」一臉擔憂的看著邱鋒澤，邱鋒澤有點恍惚，但馬上回過神，開口「沒事，小毛病而已！一下就好，只是這次沒想到這麼嚴重」  
聽到邱鋒澤說的話，陳零九的眉頭深鎖著，看著面前臉色蒼白的邱鋒澤，陳零九伸手將邱鋒澤抱入懷中，擁抱的力量很大，但卻不會讓邱鋒澤感到疼痛，只是有種害怕失去的感覺讓邱鋒澤有點無措  
在被抱住的當下，邱鋒澤原本是想要推開陳零九的，但一聞到陳零九身上的信息素，不知道為什麼整個人就放鬆下來，原本緊繃的身體逐漸放鬆，感受到陳零九的情緒，邱鋒澤只是靜靜的給陳零九抱著，不開口說話也不回抱對方，只是讓對方抱著自己而已  
陳零九在感受到邱鋒澤放鬆時，心裡是雀躍無比的，至少邱鋒澤沒有排斥自己的擁抱，但卻遲遲無法等到對方的回抱，對方就像安慰朋友一樣，給予自己一個安慰，但就僅此而已  
陳零九的心情有點低落，在察覺到現在的自己對邱鋒澤來說，只是一個普通朋友而已，這個認知讓陳零九有點開心又有點難過，開心是至少邱鋒澤不排斥自己，難過是自己只剩下朋友這個角色了  
收拾好自己的心情，陳零九放開邱鋒澤，起身開口「不是說好要帶我去附近逛逛？我們先去吃飯吧！但要你帶路，這邊我真的不熟」  
聽到陳零九的話，邱鋒澤知道對方並不想解釋，自己也覺得沒關係，便回道「走吧！我帶你去吃最好吃的海南雞飯～」微飄的尾音，讓陳零九心情好了不少

啊啊啊啊  
不知道為什麼最近卡文卡的嚴重啊  
一堆想法卻在提筆時  
全部都卡住寫不出來了  
😭😭😭😭😭😭  
一直斷斷續續的寫  
一章可以寫好幾天  
我都快被自己逼死了


	57. Chapter 57

出去的過程很開心，邱鋒澤覺得自己與陳零九很合，自己的一些玩笑或是哏，他都非常捧場，而且也會注意到自己的小習慣，讓邱鋒澤有一種兩人已經認識很久的感覺，但明明兩人不是一直都不是很熟嗎？  
除了玩狼人殺跟合作曲子，兩人不是都沒有什麼相處，自己對陳零九的印象，就是因為田亞霍，合作之後就只剩下狼人殺的交集，是這樣嗎？邱鋒澤有點疑惑，但很快就拋諸腦後了  
兩人相處的很愉快，陳零九在邱鋒澤的帶領下，簡單認識了自己飯店附近的路，時間不知不覺間走到了傍晚，陳零九捨不得就這樣跟邱鋒澤分開，但他也明白自己不能操之過急，所以在腦中思索後開口「鋒澤，你明天還有空嗎？我明天想去健身，但不熟悉這裡的健身房，想說跟你一起去」  
聽到陳零九話的邱鋒澤，爽快的答應並約好時間，看了一下時間，覺得差不多該回去了，所以就跟陳零九告別  
在回去的路上，邱鋒澤想著明天約好的健身，心情愉悅的往家裡的方向走，在經過一家懷念的咖啡廳時，望著角落的位子，看著與朋友說說笑笑的路人，做了一個深呼吸後，抬腿準備離開  
卻聽到一個熟悉的聲音叫著，除了家人以外絕對不會知道的稱呼「小龍......是你嗎？真的是你嗎？」，邱鋒澤已經可以確定叫住自己的人是誰，只是自己有跟他見面的打算嗎？  
在經過簡單的心理活動後，邱鋒澤覺得見面好像不會怎樣，就像在路上遇到許久不見的朋友一樣，簡單聊聊天打招呼就好  
轉過身微笑著開口「好久不見....Ryan 」看著站在自己面前的男子，曾經兩人是多麼要好，可惜最後還是散了

大家可以猜猜看這個人要幹嘛呢？  
然後他跟鋒澤之間發生過什麼事  
對九澤兩人會有什麼影響呢  
大家來猜看看吧～  
最近更新比較少  
所以來送福利  
一樣猜對送番外  
要猜對身分跟那個人做過什麼事喔～  
這次比較特別  
還可以指定主題  
如果一人猜到一個  
那就兩個人都可以指定主題  
但只取最優先答對的人喔～  
但還是儘量選一個我寫的出來的主題  
謝謝各位啊～  
時間也會一起訂出來喔～


	58. Chapter 58

確認是自己認識的人後，Ryan開口「小龍.....你有空嗎？可以聊聊嗎？」試探性的詢問，小心翼翼的態度，讓邱鋒澤輕笑出聲的回道「可以啊！但你的態度可以換一下嗎？不用這樣說話，怪不習慣的」  
Ryan點頭答應後，帶領邱鋒澤走到咖啡廳裡，找到較隱密的座位坐下，照著以前的習慣幫對方點好飲料，看到自己曾經喜歡的飲料，微微一笑後開口說「曾經我喜歡喝的飲料，但後來我已經不再喝這個飲料了，因為對嗓子不好，現在我不唱歌了......」話語中帶了點憂傷，連邱鋒澤自己都沒有察覺  
但對面的Ryan卻發現了，知道如果對方不願意說，沒有人可以逼迫他，所以只好說別的事情，像很久不見的朋友一樣聊聊天  
兩人聊天的氣氛和諧，說了不少以前的趣事，以前邱鋒澤為了音樂，翹課翻牆樣樣來，不然就是寫歌寫到忘記吃飯睡覺，每次都要Ryan去救他等等  
許多兩人之間的回憶，像是回到學生時代一樣，這次的聊天勾起許多的回憶，不知不覺聊到咖啡廳要打烊的時間，兩人只好有點意猶未盡的結束話題  
Ryan在跟邱鋒澤一起離開咖啡廳時，開口說「小龍，我之後還能跟你聯絡嗎？我們還是可以當朋友的對嗎？」  
邱鋒澤想了想，點點頭表示可以「聯絡方式跟以前一樣，我沒有換過」Ryan在聽到邱鋒澤的話後，變得更加開心，趕緊開口說「那你明天有空嗎？我們再聊聊，你在新加坡的時間少，我帶你去看看有什麼改變？」  
Ryan原本以為邱鋒澤會馬上答應，卻沒有想到被拒絕了，「明天不行，我跟人約好一起去健身了，還是你要一起來？」後面的邀約讓Ryan馬上從地獄到天堂  
連忙點頭答應，在確認好時間地點後，兩人向對方告別，各自離去

看看有沒有人猜對啊～  
這個角色很重要  
他的戲份暫時都不會少的  
至於他的身分  
就等你們猜到喔～


	59. Chapter 59

到了隔天與邱鋒澤約好的時間，陳零九已經在等待了，像個剛談戀愛的毛頭小子一樣，明明只是一起去健身，都感覺像是要約會一樣，看著鏡子中的自己，打理的乾乾淨淨的鬍子，特別抓過的頭髮，一身俐落的休閒服，說是要去約會都不為過  
在等待的過程中，也有一名男Alpha 走到陳零九身邊，與陳零九一樣在等人，一股與自己信息素相似的檀香飄過來，往散發信息素的人看一眼，發現對方除了信息素之外，與自己有點雷同  
也不能說一模一樣，只是第一次看到的感覺，會有點分辨出誰是誰，兩人外在給人的感覺很相似，就不知道對方是什麼樣的個性，有機會可能可以認識一下  
在陳零九這樣想的時候，聽到邱鋒澤的聲音「抱歉抱歉～我來晚了，你們等很久了吧」原本看到邱鋒澤很開心的陳零九，聽到‘你們’頓時有點變臉，不是說好就我們一起健身嗎？（零九很哀怨約會有電燈泡  
但還是笑笑的準備回覆時，被Ryan先搶一步回答「沒有沒有，剛到沒多久而已，你的朋友呢？來了嗎？」聽到Ryan的話，陳零九立馬就知道對方就是邱鋒澤‘順帶’的  
陳零九在Ryan說完後，緊接著開口「鋒澤，我也剛到沒多久，這位是你的朋友嗎？你要帶人怎麼不先跟我說一聲，害我還想怎麼會聽到你說你們呢？」陳零九這段話說的很有技巧，既說了他跟邱鋒澤是先約好的，又表示兩人關係很好，但最後又開玩笑的讓人挑不出毛病  
Ryan可以肯定對面的那個Alpha 跟自己一樣，對邱鋒澤都是有企圖的

有沒有人猜到Ryan的身分呢  
這邊解釋一下  
我設定的ABO世界是可以洗去標記的  
只是鋒澤不願意去做  
而且他認為也沒什麼關係  
被完全標記後就等於不會有發情期  
鋒澤在封存記憶後  
也沒有特別說要做什麼  
只是回家裡工作  
對愛情就更不用說了  
就是因為痛到不行  
才會把記憶封存


	60. Chapter 60

邱鋒澤聽到陳零九的話後，用手揉著後腦勺吐舌頭表示忘記了，接著開口說「零九～抱歉，我忘記跟你說了，就昨天跟你分開後，遇到很久不見的朋友，他約我今天一起出去，我想不然一起來健身，就約他一起來了😝」  
Ryan看著邱鋒澤對陳零九說話，語氣裡帶著撒嬌的口吻，還有一股屬於兩人世界的感覺，這讓Ryan感到非常不開心，覺得自己就像電燈泡一樣（你真相了  
邱鋒澤在跟陳零九撒嬌（？）解釋完後，為兩人介紹對方，「零九，這是Ryan，我好久不見的朋友，Ryan這是零九，我在台灣的朋友」邱鋒澤平淡的介紹兩人，他卻沒有發現兩人之間的暗潮洶湧，陳零九主動伸出手說「你好，很高興認識你」Ryan也伸手握住陳零九的手說「彼此彼此～原來你就是陳零九啊！久仰大名～」  
明明兩人都是微笑的與對方握手，但眼神之間的交流，就只有他們自己知道，而邱鋒澤在旁邊看著，好像有點情敵相見恨的感覺，但好像又不是，有一種說不上來的感覺，應該不是因為自己，自己沒有這麼大的魅力（鋒澤鳥太小看自己了  
打完招呼後，三人就一同進入健身房運動，過程都很順利，到運動完成在放鬆時，又發生了小插曲，原來是邱鋒澤一口氣練太重，所以全身痠痛，陳零九看到嘆氣說「鋒澤，你去那邊躺著，我幫你按摩放鬆一下」  
邱鋒澤聽到話，乖乖的跑去躺著，讓陳零九幫他放鬆按摩，陳零九一邊按一邊說「跟你說過幾次，運動要循序漸進，不要一次衝太快，不然很容易受傷」  
邱鋒澤聽到後，自然而然的回嘴「我才沒有衝太快，我本來就做這個重量的，啊～壓這裡好舒服喔～」兩人進入自己的世界裡，嘴裡說著關心對方的話，看起來要多自然就多自然，Ryan在旁邊看著，儼然成為一顆巨大電燈泡，但卻完全影響不了他們

哈哈哈哈😂  
這邊送點糖給大家  
就算失去記憶  
鋒澤愛回嘴這件事還是一樣  
對零九無意間的撒嬌也是  
他自己可能沒發現  
但旁邊超大電燈泡一定知道


	61. Chapter 61

運動結束後，Ryan主動提議要不要出去吃飯，但邱鋒澤表示晚點有事，所以健身結束後，就先行離開了，留兩個Alpha在大眼瞪小眼，陳零九先開口「走吧！找個地方說話，你應該也有很多想問的事，與其讓鋒澤發現，不如我們自己說開」  
Ryan點頭，其實不用陳零九先開口，他也會說出一樣的話，兩人就往附近的咖啡廳移動，找了一個隱密性較高的地方坐下，畢竟還是要考慮到陳零九是公眾人物，凡是還是小心謹慎比較好  
等服務生將飲品送上來後，兩人還是沒有說話，但兩人一樣在暗自較勁，突然不知道誰先開始，兩人都在釋放自己的信息素，兩個Alpha的信息素在空氣中相撞，相互抵制互不認輸，直到有人走過來說「可以請你們‘收斂’一點嗎？外面很多人不舒服」  
兩人才默默的收回信息素的釋放，Ryan先開口「標記小龍的Alpha 是你吧？」雖然是問句，但肯定的語氣，只是再次確認而已，陳零九點點頭開口「你是鋒澤的前任吧？」兩人都在試探對方  
在確認完對方的身分後，兩人突然嘆了口氣，陳零九開口「你先說吧？你們為什麼會分手？我知道鋒澤前一段感情傷得很重，而且你們好像要準備結婚了」  
Ryan想了一下，重新組織話語後，開口緩緩道來......

小可愛們有人猜到Ryan身分了嗎  
下一章就是在說怎麼分手的  
有沒有覺得凜斷在這裡很欠打  
我就是故意的怎樣  
不是啦～  
是在做劇情構思  
絕對不是故意的  
😤😤😤😤😤


	62. Chapter 62

原來Ryan跟邱鋒澤是大學同學，那時為了方便，所以邱鋒澤對外表示自己是beta ，就讀企業管理，而Ryan是他的同班同學，兩人一起參加熱音社，一起寫歌玩音樂  
自然而然的兩人越來越熟悉，有一天Ryan告白了，邱鋒澤猶豫很久，最後還是答應跟Ryan在一起，那時他們才19歲，正是對未來充滿希望的年紀，兩人也約好要一起走到老  
大四那年，邱鋒澤跟家裡爭取想往音樂發展，那時他的家裡不同意，邱鋒澤就跑到Ryan家住，打算等家人同意再回去  
兩人住在一起時，每天都過著甜蜜的日子，突然有一天邱鋒澤傳訊息給Ryan，跟他說自己有事要出去，幾天後就會回來，一開始還好，但漸漸的發現，邱鋒澤每次固定的時間都會出去幾天，終於有一次Ryan跟著出去，看到他一個人買了一些食物住進飯店，他馬上跟去看  
房門一打開，一股omega的信息素撲鼻而來，也讓Ryan馬上明白為什麼他要躲，而邱鋒澤看到Ryan時，就知道自己藏不住了，邱鋒澤退到門後，主動邀請Ryan進入房間，這也意味著他認可這個Alpha  
剩下的事情都理所當然的發生，但到了標記時，邱鋒澤突然哀求著Ryan不要完全標記自己，最後除了完全標記，他們之間能做的都做了  
等發情期結束，邱鋒澤才坦承自己是omega，原本是想等畢業再跟Ryan坦白，沒想到就被發現了，Ryan表示我不介意你是不是omega，那時的他們很快樂很幸福  
可是好景不長，邱鋒澤與家裡抗爭成功後，就開始學音樂、玩樂團，兩人相處的時間減少很多，Ryan在畢業後，進入家裡的公司幫忙，兩人漸漸聚少離多，但感情還是很好  
這最大的轉淚點是，邱鋒澤決定到台灣出道發展，兩人發生很大的爭吵，Ryan不希望他去台灣，認為音樂當興趣就好，但邱鋒澤覺得這是他的夢想，只要有一點可能，他都要努力抓緊機會

這是Ryan跟鋒澤在一起的過程  
大概還有一章  
凜寫的比較簡單  
都是敘述過去而已


	63. Chapter 63

最後一次爭吵後，達成共識如果5年沒有成功就回新加坡，兩人也把交往的事情告訴雙方家長，兩方都表示認同後，就決定讓他們先訂婚，之後看狀況再結婚  
邱鋒澤到了台灣後，Ryan覺得很寂寞，還是努力的克服困難，但漸漸的兩人的聯繫越來越少，Ryan也遇到了有感覺的人，心想著反正邱鋒澤在台灣，認識朋友而已應該沒差，抱著這個心態同時跟兩個人在一起  
某天開始邱鋒澤覺得Ryan怪怪的，通電話的時間越來越短，每次找他都有事不然就是在忙，這讓邱鋒澤越來越不安，終於忍不住的跑回新加坡，在來到Ryan家，用著自己的備用鑰匙打開門，走進屋子裡時，看到既熟悉又陌生的環境，明明應該一個人住的房子，卻多了另一個人的氣息，許多的地方都有著他人的物品  
邱鋒澤跌跌撞撞的跑向臥房，想確認這一切是真是假，一打開房門，看到床上兩個相擁而眠的人影，眼淚終於忍不住的流下，輕輕的把門關上，將鑰匙放在玄關的櫃子上  
離開後，拿出手機打了電話給Ryan，等對方一接通就說「我們分手吧！我都已經知道了，好聚好散吧！」  
說完就掛上電話，坐上計程車到機場，搭上最快到台灣的飛機，一個人回到台北的小套房，默默的在裡面哭泣  
而Ryan在接完電話後，一直回撥電話，但邱鋒澤就是不接電話，最後沒辦法的Ryan寫了封mail給邱鋒澤「to小龍： 我猜你現在一定很傷心，對不起我跟別人在一起了，我們在一起7年，但我覺得感情好像不見了，我對你沒有期盼，也厭倦了等待，雖然這些都不能構成我出軌的理由，但我真的受不了了，我想要的伴侶是可以陪在我身邊的人，而不是久久見一面，這樣說可能很傷人，但是我覺得我們真的不適合在一起了，剛好你也說了，那我們就分手，各自離去，好聚好散」  
但後來真的分手，家裡的問題也處理好，Ryan才發現原來他只是習慣了，他還是愛著邱鋒澤，只是傷他很深，但發現時，已經是三年後的事了，看著他在台灣認識新的對象，Ryan只能默默的看著，如果邱鋒澤有一天回到新加坡還是一個人時，一定會主動出擊，把他找回來

看完後，有沒有覺得鋒澤很可憐  
怎麼都在感情上受傷  
對Ryan這個人  
凜的感覺是  
因為在一起太久後來又變遠距離  
其實會認為是感情淡了  
因為不常見面加上話題越來越少  
而且又分隔兩地  
剛好Ryan又遇到不錯的人  
所以才會想說先跟對方在一起  
若覺得可以再跟鋒澤坦白  
不行就分開繼續等鋒澤  
只是沒想到鋒澤會突然跑回來  
其實凜覺得自己寫的有點渣  
放心零九的真的只是誤會  
但Ryan是真的出軌  
才解釋為什麼鋒澤會這麼果決  
在看到零九跟呼呼見面時  
直接離開 而不是等解釋  
因為前一段感情  
雖然鋒澤先說了分  
但心裡還是有期待的  
只是最後的那封mail  
打破了他的期望  
才會在零九這件事這麼果決


	64. Chapter 64

陳零九聽完Ryan的敘述後，原本很想給他一拳，但後來發現自己又何嘗不是如此呢？自己在躊躇不定時就傷了邱鋒澤多少次，就算在一起也沒有盡到責任，自己只是比Ryan好一點而已  
喝了一口茶，壓下咽喉的苦澀，換陳零九緩緩道來與邱鋒澤的過程，雖然只有一年多，但是他們之間發生的事情卻不少，在聽完敘述後  
兩人都安靜不說話，看著對方與自己相似的感覺，不約而同的嘆了口氣，陳零九先開口「我們各憑本事，看最後鋒澤要選誰？如果他都不選，那我也尊重他」  
Ryan聽完陳零九的話，也點頭表示同意，這兩個人都給予邱鋒澤很深的感情，也帶來很深的傷痛，這個傷痛若是邱鋒澤不肯放下，那他們就只能等待，後來陳零九跟Ryan兩人達成共識，如果邱鋒澤不願意，誰都不能逼迫他，他們會保護他的  
之後兩人就各自離開了，沒有人知道他們達成的協議，也沒有人知道他們願意為了邱鋒澤如何，只有他們兩個知道，自己欠邱鋒澤太多感情  
當邱鋒澤把他的心捧到自己面前時，自己卻不知珍惜，而是等到邱鋒澤收回他的心，轉身離去時，才會意識到，原來他這麼重要，不知道現在去追來不來得及，但不這樣他們沒辦法說服自己  
有時候感情也就是這麼一回事，越是捧在手心上的不要，等人丟在地上踐踏時，才發現他的重要性，但破碎的心卻無法癒合，就像破掉的花瓶，修好了還是一樣會有裂痕，不可能消失不見

大家看完有沒有什麼感覺  
其實零九跟Ryan某些地方是相似的  
但卻不盡相同  
零九對待一段感情很認真  
如果真的走不下  
或是遇到真的又有感覺的人  
他會先結束前一段感情  
再開始新的感情  
但Ryan卻是騎驢尋馬  
佔著一個人找下一個  
這是一件非常不可取的事情  
所以我才會說他們相似又不相同


	65. Chapter 65

邱鋒澤發現自從上次健身後，有兩個人每天都會傳訊息給自己，時不時就會約自己吃飯、出去玩等等，諸多的邀請，一開始邱鋒澤只要有時間都會答應，但漸漸的察覺到這兩人好像在追求自己，近一個多月，他們約自己出去的次數越來越頻繁  
其實邱鋒澤很苦惱，看著手機裡的當初的訊息，自己才因為一段感情而選擇封閉記憶，現在還要再嘗試跟人在一起嗎？邱鋒澤自己也沒有答案  
腦中想著Ryan跟陳零九，Ryan是他曾經的美好，但是在親眼目睹一切後，邱鋒澤痛了很久，愛得多深就多痛，不然不會在台灣這麼多年都沒對象  
邱鋒澤感覺的出來，Ryan想跟他復合，雖然心已經不會因為他而疼痛，但是對Ryan也沒有感覺了，最多就是朋友，其他的都沒有了  
但想到陳零九，邱鋒澤不知道對他到底有沒有感覺，他會不自覺想依賴他，對他有說不清的感覺，但明明記憶中對他是沒有多少印象，為什麼對他卻會有這種怪異的感覺  
自己與陳零九一開始認識時，因為對方與前任有莫名的相似，而產生了好奇，尤其在聽到對方也是創作歌手，對他更是產生些許興趣，但兩人沒什麼交集，直到後來田亞霍向自己推薦陳零九音階很強，進而合作一首單曲後，才漸漸的有了交集，但也僅限於此，對他完全就是好感與興趣而已  
還有自己是跟誰在一起，到底為什麼要封存記憶，他感覺得出來那段記憶很重要，可能會影響到很多事情，但那段記憶是個錯誤，我還需要去找回嗎？  
邱鋒澤真的不知道，越是思考這個問題他的腦袋就越疼痛，最後還是先放棄思考這個問題，在家換了身衣服，離開後一個人走到酒吧，默默的喝著酒，看著杯子裡琥珀色的威士忌，輕輕的搖晃玻璃杯，聽著冰塊在杯中碰撞的聲音，煩躁的心情慢慢安撫下來  
一口乾掉手中的酒，把錢留在桌上，轉身離開酒吧到街上散步，與其說散步，不如說是漫無目的的遊走，在回過神時，發現自己走到陳零九住的飯店  
往上看了一下，默默的拿出手機傳了‘我在樓下’，之後就坐在旁邊的椅子上，看著空曠處放空，等不到幾分鐘，一串急促的腳步接近，伴隨著氣喘吁吁的陳零九  
看著跑到自己面前的陳零九，邱鋒澤的腦中閃過兩人在異國他鄉的畫面，但還來不及抓住，他就因為酒精上頭睡著了  
而陳零九一句話都還來不及說，就只能默默的抱起昏睡的邱鋒澤回到飯店了

這章主要都是鋒澤的心聲  
他對Ryan的感情已經放下了  
所以他才會說只是朋友  
因為沒有了愛也就不會有恨  
但對陳零九這個人存在太多疑惑  
明明記憶中兩人的交集不多  
卻對他有莫名的感覺  
跑出去喝酒也只是想冷靜一下  
其實他已經喝很多酒了  
只是有些人酒精上頭比較慢  
所以才會在零九一出現沒多久後  
直接昏睡過去  
徒留一個傻住的陳零九要抱他回去


	66. Chapter 66

陳零九再次認命的把邱鋒澤抱回房間，看著面色紅潤的邱鋒澤，眼神柔情似水，陳零九多想把所有的事情都告訴邱鋒澤，他看得出來，邱鋒澤很茫然  
可能是他們之間的默契，只要一個動作一個眼神，就可以知道對方在想什麼，偏偏在感情卻不盡相同，兩個人都是會藏事情的人，都打著為了對方好的想法，卻忘了對方的感受，尤其是在知道邱鋒澤上一段感情後，陳零九多想回到那個時候，但那時兩人根本不認識，自己也沒辦法安慰邱鋒澤  
想起邱鋒澤在訪問說過，那時失戀在台灣也沒什麼朋友，只能把失戀的心情轉換成音樂，才會有第二張這麼撕心裂肺的專輯，裡面包含著濃郁的情感，可見當初的邱鋒澤傷得徹底  
邱鋒澤就是一個這麼堅強到讓人心疼，受傷也不會表露出來，只會自己隱忍在心裡，不然就是融入歌唱中，突然想到邱鋒澤在離開前有做一次直播，會不會直播中可以發現別的端倪  
陳零九立馬拿出電腦，在youtube上搜尋，使用關鍵字搜尋的結果，剛好有粉絲自錄的影片，陳零九看了眼睡著的邱鋒澤，拿出耳機開始看邱鋒澤之前的直播  
聽著邱鋒澤用著低沈的嗓音，唱著經典的歌曲，歌詞中的情感，與邱鋒澤自己本身的情緒融合在一起，尤其是‘征服’這首歌，邱鋒澤唱的深入人心，歌聲中帶著微微的哭腔，深深的刺痛陳零九的心，原來邱鋒澤一直都在用歌曲訴說自己的心情  
在聽到‘分開的學問’這首歌，曾經聽黃偉晉說過是他最喜歡邱鋒澤的歌，在陳零九跟邱鋒澤在一起後，黃偉晉有跟他聊過，邱鋒澤喝醉時有說過一次，這首歌是他對感情的態度

所以祝福你找到更好的  
這是我最後可以做到的  
我多麼心疼 你都沒有責任  
愛情裡對錯難分 原來放手才是  
分開的學問

聽著這首歌，陳零九再次拿出那封信，看著‘所以我離開了，本來這段感情就是不對的，我擁有短暫的快樂，已經知足了’，與歌詞有所對應，吻合得讓人心痛  
在聽到最後一首‘你不用知道’後，陳零九明白了，他知道邱鋒澤為什麼離開了，也猜到邱鋒澤應該是做了催眠，在經歷過這麼痛的感情後，他的內心已經無法承受，所以才會選擇某種極端的方式，強迫自己放手，強迫自己戒掉‘陳零九’

零九猜到鋒澤‘失憶’的事情了  
這個靈感來自於  
會錄下影片的各位粉絲  
還有自己身邊的一些朋友  
感情其實真的沒有對錯  
只能說運氣的好壞  
與有沒有切割處理好  
還有時間的問題而已


	67. Chapter 67

陳零九沒有睡覺，他就坐在床邊看著邱鋒澤，望著邱鋒澤的睡顏，腦袋中思考著要如何是好時，本該安穩入睡的邱鋒澤做起惡夢  
這次的惡夢，如同他之前的夢境一樣，追逐著永遠看不到臉的人，只是這次不同的是，邱鋒澤喊出來了「零九......零九........你...不要走....不要......不要離開我....」兩行清淚流下，緊閉著雙眼，無意識的吶喊  
這一切都讓陳零九心疼，伸手擦去邱鋒澤眼角的淚水，低頭在額頭上親吻時，釋放自己的信息素，來安撫邱鋒澤的不安，果然不安的omega在感受到alpha的信息素後，漸漸的安心下來  
看著逐漸放鬆的邱鋒澤，陳零九卻不自覺的想，邱鋒澤平常的日子裡是不是也是如此，每晚都惡夢纏身，才會讓他需要借酒消愁（哥哥 你想太多了 鋒澤真的只是喝醉而已  
陳零九就這樣看著邱鋒澤，之後起身準備去沙發上將就一晚時，有一隻手抓著自己的衣襬，看著手的主人，像是感受到自己要離去，又開始皺起眉頭  
伸手想撥開邱鋒澤的手，卻發現對方像是有感覺到一樣，原本已經停止的眼淚，又有出現的跡象，最後沒轍的陳零九嘆了口氣，掀開被子一起躺了進去，將邱鋒澤抱進懷裡，被滿滿陳零九信息素包圍的邱鋒澤，滿足的在陳零九的懷裡找了個舒服的姿勢，用臉蹭了蹭胸口，貼在陳零九的胸膛上安穩入睡了  
看著懷裡跟小動物的行為一樣的邱鋒澤，陳零九的胸口像是被填滿，原來被人依賴，是這麼讓人開心的一件事，低頭在邱鋒澤的頭頂，送上淺淺的一吻，滿足的抱著他的全世界一起入眠，兩人的臉上都帶著滿足的表情，時間也在這一刻靜悄悄的走過了

這章前面小虐後面發糖  
大家喜不喜歡啊～  
最近喜歡走甜虐甜虐的路線  
之前好像有好幾章  
都是虐居多  
現在應該都是半甜半虐喔～


	68. Chapter 68

早上的陽光探進房間，在床上睡覺的人，把自己埋在另一人的胸口，躲避陽光的照射，不時這邊蹭蹭那邊揉揉，還是覺得頭底下的枕頭有點硬，又繼續他的工程，試圖讓‘枕頭’好睡一點  
而‘枕頭’本人陳零九，在邱鋒澤東蹭蹭西揉揉的時候，就已經清醒了，看著自己懷裡躁動不安的人，無奈的感覺伴隨好笑的情緒，不想吵醒還在夢中的邱鋒澤，陳零九想隱忍笑意，卻只忍住聲音忍不住身體的反應  
邱鋒澤睡得正好時，突然感覺到自己的‘枕頭’在震動，還未清醒的邱鋒澤，閉著眼睛伸手摸索，嘴裡還說著「手機.... 手機呢？...」，看到如此可愛的邱鋒澤，陳零九真的忍不住笑意，大笑出聲  
聽到笑聲的邱鋒澤迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，向著聲音的源頭看了一眼，不看還好一看立馬跳起來，像是被踩到尾巴的貓一樣，警戒的看著陳零九  
看到這樣的邱鋒澤，讓陳零九想到以前逗弄貓咪的樣子，不自覺露出笑容，看到陳零九的笑容，邱鋒澤有短暫的失神，但立馬回過神看著陳零九，一副‘你最好好好解釋一下’的態度，讓陳零九再次大笑出聲，看著笑到不行的陳零九，邱鋒澤完全炸毛了  
「陳零九！！！你笑什麼啊😡我怎麼會在這裡？你快點說，不要再笑了😤」邱鋒澤惱羞成怒的說，知道自己再笑下去，對面的人就真的要生氣  
陳零九收起笑容，努力的把笑意壓下後開口「鋒澤，你是不是忘了昨天你來找我的事？」邱鋒澤想了想，自己最後的記憶好像是坐在樓下傳訊息，努力的回想無果後開口「我只記得喝酒後，不知不覺走到你住的飯店樓下，剩下的就不記得了」一臉茫然的表情，陳零九做了一個動作

零九做了什麼事情呢？  
下章揭曉～  
是不是很吊人胃口啊  
我就是故意的怎樣  
🤪🤪🤪


	69. Chapter 69

陳零九伸手摸上邱鋒澤頭頂，一邊幫他整理頭髮一邊微笑的說「真是個小笨蛋～連自己喝醉後的事情都忘記了，我一看到你，你就睡著了，我只好帶你上樓睡覺，不然你以為呢？小笨蛋～」  
聽到陳零九的話，邱鋒澤不知道怎麼了，突然很不好意思，表面上看起來鎮定，嘴硬說「是喔，我忘記了」，事實上泛紅的耳朵洩漏他的心情  
看著這樣的邱鋒澤，陳零九有一股衝動，這次他不想壓抑自己，直接伸手拉過邱鋒澤，吻上他的唇，這一直是陳零九想做的事，從與邱鋒澤再次見面時，他就忍耐到現在，但現在他不想再忍耐了  
邱鋒澤被親吻時，人當場傻住，陳零九趁機探入口中，逗弄他與自己共舞，兩人的唇齒交纏在一起，陳零九感受到邱鋒澤的回應，他不想這麼快就結束，所以退了出來，改成吸允他的唇瓣  
邱鋒澤就像討糖吃的小孩一樣，發現喜歡的糖果被搶走後，立馬追了出來，主動伸出舌頭，在進入陳零九口中，嚐到自己想要的味道後，滿足的發出一聲嘆息  
兩人不知親吻了多久，分開時陳零九貼著邱鋒澤的額頭，微微的喘著氣，看著同樣也在喘氣的邱鋒澤開口「邱鋒澤，我喜歡你，可以讓我追求你嗎？」  
聽到陳零九的話，邱鋒澤碎念的說「哪有人親完才表白的......」，但想到剛剛的吻，邱鋒澤覺得全身發燙，其實自己對陳零九不是沒有感覺的，而且剛剛的告白，他已經擺低姿態的用‘追求’，不是我們‘在一起’吧  
但印象中陳零九有女朋友，所以思考如何問出問題時，陳零九先開口「鋒澤，你有問題就直接問吧！我對你不會有隱瞞」這句話，安定了邱鋒澤的心

有沒有覺得最後那句話  
好帥～好霸氣～好寵～  
不過會說這句話  
其實也是很正常的  
因為他們之前就是因為不坦承  
所以才會因為誤會分開  
零九也發現這個問題  
而且之前的感情鋒澤比較卑微  
這次他把自己擺在追求者  
跟當初的鋒澤一樣  
為的就是安鋒澤的心  
就像前面說過的  
受過傷的人都會害怕  
而且會對感情很不自信  
如果伴侶沒有安撫  
那麼感情很容易就去了  
可能之後也會選擇獨自一人


	70. Chapter 70

邱鋒澤想了想還是開口「零九，我記得你不是有女朋友嗎？」這個問題如果當初有一方先開口，是不是兩人就不會被迫分開了，這次他不會再讓這樣的事情發生，陳零九緩緩開口「我在去年就分手了，鋒澤.......我.....我」不知道為什麼，陳零九突然說不出話  
他很想直接跟邱鋒澤挑明上一段感情的事，但又害怕邱鋒澤的態度，可是邱鋒澤並沒有排斥自己的親近，這一點讓陳零九很猶豫，而且他也不知道會不會影響到邱鋒澤，陳零九最後還是沒有問出口  
「那......鋒澤.....我可以追求你嗎？你還沒有給我答覆」想了一大堆，開口卻陳零九在心裡罵了自己‘孬種’，明明很想知道，卻還是不敢開口，什麼時候自己變成這樣了  
邱鋒澤一開始聽到陳零九的停頓，還以為他想問什麼問題，沒想到最後只是問這個，原來狼人殺偶像也這麼純情可愛啊～心裡這麼想的邱鋒澤輕笑出聲，淡淡的笑聲緩解了陳零九的心情  
陳零九突然覺得自己怎麼這麼‘多愁善感’，把握好現在的邱鋒澤不就好了，這不就是收益最好的方式嗎？想通的陳零九繼續向邱鋒澤要答案，收緊抱住對方腰際的手，用眼神追討答案（零九在親吻時偷偷抱的  
邱鋒澤想了想，都30多歲了，是不是也該考慮婚姻，雖然前一段感情不是很好，但是眼前的人，好像是一個不錯的選擇，也算是知根知底，與自己契合有默契，而且自己對他有種莫名的依賴  
陳零九越收越緊的擁抱與眼神的壓迫，讓邱鋒澤有種滿足感，最後他給了陳零九一個吻「這是我的回答，‘見習男友’，希望我們可以走到最後」微笑的說出這段話，陳零九開心的抱緊鋒澤，他在心中發誓‘我陳零九，絕對會保護好邱鋒澤’

🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉  
零九進入鋒澤的見習期囉  
不知道被家裡知道時會如何  
（幸災樂禍的凜 🤣🤣🤣  
第一個饒不過零九的  
一定是兄控的Kyle   
還有超級恩愛的夫妻檔  
零九可要好好注意啊～


	71. Chapter 71

兩人在確認關係的幾天後，邱鋒澤突然想到一個問題，陳零九畢竟不是新加坡人，他在台灣有家人工作跟朋友，是不是之後兩人就要分隔兩地，一想到遠距離，邱鋒澤的情緒低落

陳零九敏銳的觀察到，主動開口「鋒澤...你是不是後悔了？」，突然低落的情緒，可能是覺得自己被沖昏頭，所以才會答應告白（不得不說戀愛真的會讓人變笨 兩人想的都不一樣

邱鋒澤搖搖頭開口「我沒有後悔，只是.....零九你不是台灣人嗎？等你回台灣，我就見不到你了，而且....」後面的話，默默地被邱鋒澤吞下，他想說的是‘你會不會就不要我了’，但他說不出口，他認為他們的感情沒有多深厚，如果真的不行，不如就趁早結束

聽到邱鋒澤的話，陳零九想到邱鋒澤跟Ryan就是因為距離而分手，突然很慶幸當初自己有做副業，就算現在不上節目，一樣可以寫歌唱歌，金錢方面也有副業可以支持

把邱鋒澤抱進懷裡，摸著他的頭說「傻瓜....就因為這個而不開心嗎？我有副業收入，而且我進演藝圈本來就是為了音樂，所以就算轉幕後也沒關係，如果你真的不放心，你想要我怎麼樣都可以！」，陳零九這段話，讓邱鋒澤慌亂的心也穩定下來

在結束今天與陳零九的約會，一回到家的邱鋒澤，就被他可愛的家人們‘請’到沙發上，這麼大的陣仗讓邱鋒澤莫名的緊張說「爹地媽咪Kyle Kevin 你們怎麼了？全都這樣看我」

在邱鋒澤回家前已經討論好，由Kyle 先來問問「哥...不對...邱Kenny ，你現在好好回答我們的問題，第一題你最近常常出門是為什麼？」  
看著一家子逼問自己的樣子，無奈的心情又有點好笑，乖乖的回答「因為有認識的朋友來新加坡」

下一章應該都是邱家的審問過程  
請自動將對話轉換成英文  
抱歉各位～凜的英文跟零九偉晉有拼  
爛的差不多 所以請各位原來我  
不然我是蠻想都改的  
這樣比較像真正的新加坡對話  
尤其是看過鋒澤跟暐弘、文慧如等  
拍MV時 他們自己在溝通  
都是用英文對話  
可惜我是個英文渣🥺🥺🥺


	72. Chapter 72

在聽到認識的朋友時，Kyle跟Kevin 不約而同的想到陳零九，所以Kevin 就開口問出大家想知道的問題「大哥，那個人是誰啊？你跟他很要好喔？」

「那個人是我在台灣認識的朋友啊～他叫做陳零九，是我之前在台灣演藝圈認識的朋友，他很厲害喔～爹地媽咪我跟你們說，他玩狼人殺超強的，還有音樂@$¥&%....剛好他來新加坡，我就跟他出去了」請自動省略掉中間的話（他話太多，我打不完 都是稱讚零九的話

聽到邱鋒澤把陳零九誇上天的樣子，Kyle跟Kevin 都感到奇怪，但現在又不適合說，所以只好之後進行調查，等邱鋒澤說完一長串的話之後，他的媽咪說「小龍，你這麼喜歡他，改天請他來家裡吃飯啊！讓媽咪跟爹地認識一下，也要好好謝謝他，在台灣對你的照顧」

旁邊的Kyle 聽到媽咪說的話後，在心裡冷笑‘等你們真的看到他，一定會好好招待他的，畢竟是哥哥重要的客人啊！’

在大家說完話之後，Kevin 突然問出一個問題「大哥....你是不是喜歡這個陳零九啊？」邱鋒澤聽到這個問題，瞬間臉漲紅，一家子看到這個反應，都心照不宣的點點頭，也不強迫邱鋒澤回答，把他放回房間去了

等確認邱鋒澤回到房間後，Kyle 先開口「爹地媽咪，其實我沒有跟你們說，哥哥在台灣交往的對象就是叫‘陳零九’，他們為什麼分手我沒有問哥哥，對了媽咪你....¥》&#」

聽完Kyle 的話，大家點點頭各自離開，在飯店的陳零九突然打了個噴嚏，伸手揉了揉鼻子，想著是誰在說我壞話，而在房間的邱鋒澤，在知道之後自己可愛的家人的計畫，會有多麼的哭笑不得，就不好說了～

大家會不會好奇啊～  
這可愛的一家子到底要做什麼  
大家可以想想看喔～  
我絕對不會說  
想到他們要做什麼事  
凜已經先笑出來了  
大家可以盡情期待喔～


	73. Chapter 73

逼問大會結束的幾天後，今天邱鋒澤起床開始，先自己的頭髮打理過，再選一件與髮型可以搭配的衣服，拿出香水塗抹在耳後，看著鏡子裡精心打扮的自己，滿意的拿出手機拍照，看了眼時間，發現自己快遲到了，立馬抓起包包就衝出門了

而看到‘精緻打扮’的邱鋒澤出門後，門口的保鏢在通報之後，立馬跟了上去，緊接著邱鋒澤的父母也跟了出去，在趕路的邱鋒澤完全不知道，自己出門去約會，可以攜家帶眷的前來  
到了約定的地點時，邱鋒澤還是小小的遲到，  
陳零九站在約定的地點，看到向自己努力跑來的人，露出笑容的張開雙手，抱住奮力衝刺煞不了車的人，轉了一圈緩衝後，伸手擦去邱鋒澤額頭的汗水「慢慢來沒關係，我又不會跑，會一直在這裡等你的」說完，低頭給了邱鋒澤一個甜蜜的吻💋，跟來的眾人看到兩人甜蜜蜜的在親吻，瞬間被閃瞎🤩😎（保鏢慶幸我有帶墨鏡🕶️

邱鋒澤在陳零九結束這個吻後，看了眼陳零九的打扮開心的說「就不想讓你等啊～零九你看，我們今天好像穿情侶裝喔～」（請帶入去澳門穿的那套 

陳零九笑笑的輕吻在邱鋒澤的嘴角，算是對他的話給了回應，之後牽起他的手，兩人甜甜蜜蜜的去約會了

跟著的眾人表示‘這也太閃了吧！！！！還讓不讓人活啊！！！！‘但抱怨歸抱怨，大家還是保持距離的分散跟蹤他們

接下來兩人時不時的進入自己的世界，像是吃完飯要吃甜點時，陳零九真的邱鋒澤熱愛吃甜點，所以在對方猶豫時，把邱鋒澤想吃的口味都點了，之後再一口一口的喂著他吃，當看到邱鋒澤嘴角沾著奶油時，低頭用舌頭舔掉奶油  
看到邱鋒澤呆滯的樣子後，再次低頭吻住邱鋒澤的唇，陳零九發現自己愛上吻邱鋒澤的感覺，不管怎麼親吻他都不夠，吸允邱鋒澤的舌頭，甜膩的奶油為這個增加了層次，兩人忘我的親吻，直到分開時，兩人的雙唇帶著一條銀絲

離開餐廳兩人繼續約會，跟著的眾人，雖然都表示要被閃瞎了，但還是很認真的跟蹤，其中管家還拿出小本本，紀錄著兩人的相處，並不時看著陳零九有沒有做越界的動作

以上是上半場的跟蹤  
下半場的下一章再發  
一不小心就爆字數  
越寫越順一堆想法跑出來  
寫到自己都在笑


	74. Chapter 74

邱鋒澤的媽咪看著兩人的相處，還頗有感觸的對著自己老公說「老公你看小龍他們，有沒有我們那時談戀愛的感覺～」爹地立馬回答「有啊～小龍就跟妳一樣，在別人面前一個樣，但到我面前就愛撒嬌，那個陳零九有以前我的感覺，都特別寵你們～❤️」（你們兩個怎麼自己曬恩愛了

旁邊跟著的眾人，內心感到十分無奈，多想大喊‘吃一份狗糧還不夠，這邊還要再喂食’，無奈歸無奈，大家還是緊緊的跟著他們

到了一個廣場，陳零九讓邱鋒澤先去坐著，自己去買個東西，坐在椅子上的邱鋒澤滑著手機，無聊的等著陳零九，這時突然有人伸手矇住邱鋒澤的雙眼，並從身後緊緊抱住他，邱鋒澤原本要反抗的，但聞到熟悉的味道，緊繃的身體逐漸放鬆

邱鋒澤不知道，埋在他後頸的陳零九，內心有多開心，今天其實才能算是他們‘真正的第一次’約會，抱著邱鋒澤矇住他的雙眼，是因為陳零九不想讓邱鋒澤看到脆弱的自己，邱鋒澤的離開除了他自己之外，最受傷的人就是陳零九了

就算現在在一起了，但邱鋒澤的記憶就像一個未爆彈，陳零九害怕了，他怕恢復記憶的邱鋒澤還是要離開，他很害怕失去邱鋒澤，他有想過要不要跟邱鋒澤坦白，可是坦白的後果，讓陳零九在心裡苦笑

最後陳零九調適好自己，雙唇輕輕的在腺體輕吻一下，就放開邱鋒澤了，卻聽到邱鋒澤發出的呻吟，看著邱鋒澤泛紅的耳朵，陳零九笑笑的走到邱鋒澤旁邊坐下

陳零九開口「鋒澤，我唱一首歌給你聽」邱鋒澤聽到後，笑笑的點頭表示同意，在得到回覆後，陳零九開口唱起這首‘愛你愛到變成一首歌‘，輕柔的歌聲，裡面包含著陳零九對邱鋒澤的感情

我會的聽你愛你想你疼你 夢裡都是你  
我呵護你 照顧你 寵愛你 相信我  
絕對不騙你

我會的聽你愛你想你疼你 不能沒有你  
這不是個秘密 相信我你就是我的唯一

邱鋒澤看到對自己唱歌的陳零九，人有點恍惚，腦袋中閃過幾個自己對著陳零九唱情歌的畫面，但還來不及多想，就看到陳零九一臉擔憂的看著自己，原來邱鋒澤在不知不覺間流下眼淚

邱鋒澤其實也不知道自己為什麼會流淚，明明自己是開心的，難道是喜極而泣嗎？是的，這一定是因為太開心，所以才會流眼淚的

邱鋒澤不知道，這其實是封存的記憶影響的，在封存記憶前，邱鋒澤多想陳零九跟自己單獨約會，對自己唱情歌，不管是哪首歌，就算兩人有合唱的歌曲，但就是不一樣

唱完歌之後，陳零九看著落淚的邱鋒澤，伸手擦去眼淚，低頭吻住邱鋒澤，沒有人知道，陳零九看著現在的邱鋒澤，心裡還是想著以前的邱鋒澤，他們都是邱鋒澤，卻又不是真正的邱鋒澤

好了～  
糖看太多會消化不良  
到時候得糖尿病怎麼辦  
這章也甜甜的  
但裡面穿插著兩人的心情  
也彌補鋒澤的一些遺憾  
因為我回頭看看  
怎麼都是鋒澤對零九唱歌呢  
也要讓零九表現一下  
不然枉費他歌手的身分


	75. Chapter 75

吃完晚餐後，陳零九就送邱鋒澤到社區門口，在確定看不到邱鋒澤的身影後，轉身往飯店走去，快到飯店時，看著一個地方說話「跟了這麼長一段路，應該是有話想跟我說吧？」

Kyle 跟Kevin 從轉角走出來，Kevin 先開口「陳零九，我們想跟你聊聊，關於Kenny 的事，這位是Kyle ，是我的伴侶也是Kenny 的弟弟」

陳零九原本就有猜測對方的身分，想說應該是Kevin 或是Ryan ，但沒想到邱鋒澤的弟弟也來了，更沒想到原來Kevin 是邱鋒澤的家人（所以你之前的醋的白吃了

陳零九點點頭跟著他們，一起進到咖啡廳裡面，等飲料上來後，Kevin先開口「陳零九，你為什麼會來新加坡？」

「因為我要追回鋒澤....我不小心把他弄丟了」陳零九說著這段話時，整個人的情緒明顯低落不少，Kevin 看著這樣的陳零九，大概也猜到他們一定是發生誤會了吧😔

但Kyle 聽到這段話，立馬火氣上升「弄丟了？是你不要他了吧！我有印象以來，哥哥他都沒有哭過，就連為了音樂也沒有，可是他從台灣回來就哭了兩次！！！」

Kevin 拉了拉Kyle 想讓他冷靜一點，但Kyle 沒有理會，繼續開口「你知道他上次回來有多難過嗎？哥哥他因為抑制劑失效，為了能待在你身邊，甚至不惜代價的願意讓別人暫時標記，若不是我攔著他，換成用‘同性抑制’的方法，我真的不能想像....」

Kyle 知道其實邱鋒澤跟陳零九的事情，不是簡單的三言兩語就可以說清楚的，但他就是氣不過，自己那麼好的哥哥，因為陳零九連夢想都不要了，當初跟Ryan分手時，都沒有憔悴成這樣，在心裡嘆了口氣，自己家的哥哥也是，但不管怎麼樣，自己永遠都是站在哥哥這邊的（零九 你可要好好的討好Kyle 

好了～這邊讓Kyle 先發洩一下  
下一章我們再來看零九的反應  
這個兄控的弟弟如果沒有處理好  
零九之後還要怎麼追老婆啊～  
大家不要忘了還有岳父岳母  
而且還有恢復記憶這件事  
都是難關啊～  
可沒那麼好處理啊


	76. Chapter 76

陳零九在聽到Kyle 說的抑制劑失效後，他想起那時自己暫時標記邱鋒澤，隔天為了不那麼尷尬，所以才特地用工作的名義去找他，但後來還是傷了他，可是邱鋒澤為了自己，所以用‘同性抑制’，突然陳零九抓到一個關鍵字

邱鋒澤從新加坡回台灣後，Kevin 就跟他形影不離，這就可以理解了，但一想到邱鋒澤差點用那種方式，當作抑制劑的替代方案，陳零九的心痛了一下

看到這樣的陳零九，Kyle 的火氣還沒退下，繼續開口「哥哥他回到新加坡的那天，聽我爹地媽咪說，哥哥一回到家就抱著我媽咪哭，我哥哥因為你，在我爹地媽咪面前哭了，從我有記憶以來，他就沒有在人前哭過幾次，哥哥他雖然是omega ，但是他很厲害，從小到大都是我的榜樣，好不容易為了夢想努力一次，卻因為你連夢想都不要了，陳零九你知道我哥哥因為你到底放棄了什麼？他放棄的不只是你們的感情，他是連追逐夢想的自己與勇氣都一起放棄了，你抹殺了我最驕傲的哥哥！」

Kyle 的一席話像一把刀，狠狠的讓陳零九認清事實，他其實也在逃避，就算現在邱鋒澤和自己在一起，但是他卻不是自己最愛的邱鋒澤，現在的邱鋒澤不是不好，只是讓自己心動的那個邱鋒澤，不是現在的邱鋒澤

雖然今天兩人第一次一起約會，但是陳零九知道，自己一直想的是以前的邱鋒澤，那個為了夢想而努力的邱鋒澤，那個對音樂堅持的邱鋒澤，那個喊著自己狼人殺偶像的邱鋒澤，那個自己弄丟的邱鋒澤

陳零九對著Kyle 說「我知道現在我說再多也沒用，但我還是想把我的想法說出來，我想找回以前的鋒澤，讓他恢復正常，雖然現在的邱鋒澤很好，但他始終缺少了一部分，我希望你們可以支持我，就算最後鋒澤恢復後，選擇不要這段感情，那我會自己離開，因為這是我欠他的😔」

Kyle 其實在聽到陳零九說的話時，氣已經消了一半，最後他說的哥哥如果還是不要他，他會自己離開這件事，勉勉強強可以接受，撇撇嘴的點頭說「那你最好是說到做到，如果讓我知道哥哥再次因為你而難過，我會讓你後悔一輩子的」

其實我想了很久  
原本猶豫著Kyle 的角色  
要不要很刁難陳零九  
但後來想想鋒澤是他最重要的哥哥  
Kyle 是最了解鋒澤的人  
他也是最希望鋒澤得到幸福的人  
鋒澤很簡單  
他只要有音樂就好  
後來也只多了一個陳零九而已  
所以最後凜才讓他勉強接受零九  
但鋒澤的父母就沒那麼簡單了  
畢竟你標記人家兒子了  
結果還沒跟人家說過什麼都  
就讓他哭著回家  
這個印象就會很差了～


	77. Chapter 77

Kyle 在看到因為自己的話，明顯情緒低落的陳零九，突然覺得沒那麼氣了，嘆了口氣的想‘哥哥的脾氣也是，不聽人家解釋就直接給人死刑，還不知道做了什麼，現在還不是喜歡上同一個人‘，無奈的心情，讓Kyle 對陳零九的態度又好了幾分

陳零九默默的拿出一個盒子，在Kyle 跟Kevin 的面前打開，那是一對婚戒💍「這原本是我要跟鋒澤求婚的戒指，若是那時我先把話說開，上個月的9號就會是我跟他求婚的日子，現在這對戒指放在我身上也沒用，請你們先幫我保管，就當作是我的承諾，如果真的無法恢復，那請你把戒指拿給鋒澤」

這一段沈重的話，讓現場三人的氣氛更加沈悶，原本還想說什麼的Kevin ，被Kyle 擋下，他們只是把戒指收下後，對陳零九說了聲‘你加油💪’後，兩人一起離開了咖啡廳

而回到家的邱鋒澤心情愉悅，梳洗完畢後上床，明明應該會很亢奮，卻不到幾分鐘就進入夢鄉，會這樣是因為信息素被安撫了，邱鋒澤在標記剛滿一週就離開陳零九，身上的信息素還沒穩定，將近一個多月，才再次感受到標記他的Alpha ，身上的信息素安定下來，所以才會有安心感，讓邱鋒澤很放鬆  
（主要是他們約會親的夠多次💋

邱鋒澤夢到，他還在台灣的時候，那時自己剛剛上狼人殺，看著自己ㄧ場場狼殺經驗的累積，突然陳零九來找自己合作，說一起出一首狼式情歌，看著夢中的自己立馬答應，約好了一起寫歌的時間

自己是多興奮的寫著歌詞，想著自己喜歡的狼人殺，把心情都寫下，之後接陳零九到家裡，對方興奮的拿出寫好的曲子跟歌詞時，自己立馬被對方收服變成粉絲

後來邱鋒澤醒了過來，對昨晚的夢產生了疑惑，自己跟陳零九不是只有合作‘一路順風’，並沒有一起出歌才，想不通為什麼，決定還是先去工作，過幾天再問陳零九看看

鋒澤的夢境  
會因為與零九的相處  
開始有劇情的發展喔～  
大家可以期待看看  
然後說一下  
因為鋒澤平常要上班  
所以零九其實也算是兩地跑  
可能平日都在台灣  
鋒澤放假就在新加坡  
但大多數時間還是在新加坡  
有工作才會回台灣


	78. Chapter 78

這幾天邱鋒澤下班回家後，都會有人找他聊聊天，像昨天是阿姨，前天是叔叔，大前天是誰等，每天都是不同的人在等他，聊的事情不外乎是‘陳零九’，今天回到家，看到坐在沙發上等自己的是姨丈，讓邱鋒澤有點訝異

上去房間換了身衣服後，吃完晚餐後，邱鋒澤主動找姨丈到自己房間聊聊，可能是因為姨丈是音樂人，還是在台灣幫助自己很多的人，所以看到姨丈來跟自己聊時，才會很訝異

進到房間姨丈坐下後，看了看房間才開口「小龍，你真的不玩音樂了？」聽到姨丈的話，邱鋒澤很訝異，原本還以為姨丈跟其他人一樣，結果問的是這個

「其實我也不知道，姨丈我.....我其實有少了一段記憶，我沒有跟任何人說，我上一段感情讓我受傷，而且跟音樂有關，看到我自己留下的信息，我很茫然不知所措」邱鋒澤把心裡的話說了出來，可能是因為他用了音樂開頭吧！也可能是因為他是姨丈吧！

姨丈聽到邱鋒澤的話，並沒有說什麼，而且再問了一個問題「小龍，你愛音樂嗎？」，邱鋒澤立馬回答「愛！」，姨丈只是笑笑的搖頭說「那你為什麼要放棄呢？」姨丈並沒有明說什麼，但卻讓邱鋒澤想通一些事情

如果真的還是很喜歡，那為什麼要放棄呢？上一段感情再苦，也還是屬於自己的記憶啊！為什麼就放棄了？可能自己真的痛到底了吧！但是少了這段記憶，自己也像是少了什麼，只是拿回記憶這件事......

喔喔喔～  
大家應該都猜到了吧  
姨丈就是我們的阿杜  
他其實也沒說什麼  
只是用簡單的話  
讓鋒澤突然想通了事情  
有時候事情很簡單  
卻想的複雜很多  
但複雜的事情  
可能就簡單想想  
反而可以找到答案  
我覺得家裡人對於鋒澤談戀愛  
大多數都是好奇比較多  
至於零九有多少人知道他是前任  
這就不好說了～


	79. Chapter 79

邱鋒澤在姨丈離開後，獨自一人在房間想了很久，解開記憶的鑰匙🔑，一直擺在他的面前，但手在伸向鑰匙時，猶豫了，因為他不知道這段記憶到底會帶來什麼影響，還有陳零九，若是恢復記憶自己還會跟陳零九在一起嗎？

這個問題自己沒有答案，現在的自己是喜歡陳零九的，但是恢復記憶的自己呢？邱鋒澤不知道要怎麼辦，突然想到可以問黃偉晉看看，自己那時失戀出唱片後，因為拍戲認識黃偉晉，他陪自己走出Ryan 的事情，兩人還被傳了一段時間的緋聞

拿出手機打電話給黃偉晉，沒幾秒就接通電話，劈頭就是一連串的「邱鋒澤！！！！你終於肯打電話給我了，你知道我等你這通電話等多久嗎？你一聲不響的就回去新加坡，我還是看到你IG跟聽采子他們說才知道的，我們到底是不是朋友？@$¥&》.....」

邱鋒澤聽著黃偉晉的碎念，一股熟悉的感覺，讓邱鋒澤脫口說出「好了好了，大嬸你不要再唸了！我那時是臨時決定回新加坡的，所以才沒有告訴所有人」

聽到邱鋒澤的解釋，黃偉晉勉勉強強的接受，「好吧！勉強接受這個理由，你今天有什麼事情要問我？」不用邱鋒澤開口，黃偉晉主動先說了，畢竟在邱鋒澤跟陳零九還沒熟識前，黃偉晉可以說是最了解邱鋒澤的人

「Wayne ....我問你，陳零九和我上一段感情的那個人，誰比較適合我？」邱鋒澤默默的說出問題，聽到問題的黃偉晉在電話的另一頭，翻了個大白眼，回去這麼久才跟自己聯絡，結果是問了一個這麼奇怪的問題，‘邱鋒澤是故意打電話來耍我是不是？！🙄’黃偉晉心裡把邱鋒澤罵了一頓

「當然是陳零九比較好啊！你那個前任就是個渣，既然都跟陳零九在一起就好好過，他對你很好的，不對不對，你前任來找你復合是不是？千萬別答應他啊！」黃偉晉激動的回答邱鋒澤，深怕邱鋒澤回頭跟那個Ryan在一起

邱鋒澤聽到黃偉晉的答案後，心裡的鬱悶少了很多，也更確定自己的想法，開心的對著電話裡的黃偉晉道謝後，就掛了電話

這邊可能有些人看不懂  
鋒澤跟偉晉完全在說不同的人  
鋒澤說的前任是陳零九  
偉晉說的前任是Ryan   
偉晉並不知道邱鋒澤離開的原因  
而原音兄弟的人（暐弘 采子 柏良哥知道的）  
也不可能把這件事跟其他人說  
所以大家都以為是鋒澤家裡有事  
才會離開台灣的  
這裡的對話  
完完全全就是雞同鴨講  
🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣


	80. Chapter 80

很快的明天就是邱鋒澤放假的日子，只是很可惜的是，陳零九剛好有推不開的工作，所以這個假日沒辦法在新加坡，感受到電話那頭明顯低落的情緒，陳零九一時腦熱的脫口「不然鋒澤，你要不要陪我一起去工作？」

聽到陳零九的邀請，邱鋒澤立馬開心的答應，訂好機票收拾行李，跟家人說一聲後，開心的帶著行李去找陳零九，兩人一起前往機場，坐上來到台灣的飛機

在台灣機場的柏良哥，看了眼時間想著‘零九應該快出來了，等等要好好跟他談談，正值事業上升期，是要衝刺還是他不執著於演藝圈’，低頭想事情的柏良哥，在聽到陳零九的聲音而抬頭時嚇到「鋒澤！！！你不是在新加坡嗎？想通了是不是？怎麼不先跟我聯絡呢？我馬上幫你安排通告...」急急忙忙把想說的話說出來的柏良哥，沒有注意到陳零九的眼神變化

「柏良哥，我暫時還不打算回來，但我要回來時，一定會先跟你聯絡～」邱鋒澤安撫柏良哥說道，只有柏良哥知道自己去催眠，他怕柏良哥不小心說出來，所以趕緊說話，畢竟這種事情，他還是想自己跟陳零九說

這次陳零九的工作很簡單，也很順利的完成，只是中間因為有不少人，一直看著邱鋒澤，而不得已只好讓邱鋒澤戴上口罩，以掩人耳目，那時邱鋒澤回新加坡的事情，新聞報導一直都有有心人猜測，是靠著原音兄弟的公關，與家族的聲明才壓下報導，不然可能就有狗仔一直追著邱鋒澤跑了

在回去的路上，陳零九發現邱鋒澤的信息素開始飄散，像是要進入發情期一樣，陳零九突然想到，邱鋒澤的發情期好像要來了，趕緊讓柏良哥送兩人到陳零九的住處，邱鋒澤聽到陳零九的話疑惑的看著他，並沒有發現自己快進入發情期（鋒澤這次是被標記後 第一次發情

這章跟下一章的發情期結束後  
劇情就要開始收尾啦  
記憶、父母的認同、標記  
這些東西都會交代  
凜會儘量控制章數  
當初開文時 還信誓旦旦說  
50章就可以完結了  
沒想到現在已經寫80章了  
我會努力在100章左右完結的  
請大家幫我加油💪


	81. Chapter 81

果然正如陳零九所料，才剛踏入家門，邱鋒澤的信息素就突然爆發出來，濃郁的柑橘味瀰漫在空氣中，刺激著陳零九的感官，邱鋒澤對於自己突發的發情期感到困惑，更困惑的是‘為什麼自己會對陳零九發情？自己不是被完全標記了嗎？’但還來不及多想，馬上就被發情期的熱潮淹沒

陳零九看著進入發情期的邱鋒澤，他不是沒有看到邱鋒澤疑惑的表情，原本自己還想找機會跟他說，結果計畫永遠趕不上變化，釋放自己的信息素，先安撫發情中的omega，雙手捧著邱鋒澤的臉看著他的眼睛「鋒澤，等你發情期結束，我會把所有的事情都告訴你，我愛你」說完話就吻住邱鋒澤的唇

在陳零九摸上邱鋒澤的臉時，邱鋒澤有短暫的清醒，聽著陳零九的話，讓邱鋒澤更加疑惑，感覺之後會有一個巨大的變化，但陳零九一吻住自己後，大腦又再次宣告當機

屋子裡兩人唇齒交纏的聲響，迴盪在耳邊與濃郁的信息素交織在一起，邱鋒澤本能的想要更多，主動伸手解開陳零九的襯衫，當摸上衣服裡面的肌膚時，邱鋒澤散發信息素變得更加濃郁，雙手在陳零九的上半身胡亂摸索，陳零九看著異常‘忙碌’的邱鋒澤，主動脫下邱鋒澤的衣服

在兩人的肌膚碰撞在一起時，邱鋒澤發出了滿足的呻吟「嗯～」聽到邱鋒澤呻吟的陳零九，一隻大手伸向邱鋒澤的臀部，還未直接碰觸到後庭，一股黏膩濕潤的感覺，自手指傳遞上來，陳零九知道邱鋒澤的身體已經準備好了，但他還是會害怕邱鋒澤受傷

將兩根手指伸入邱鋒澤的體內探索，身體被手指插入的感覺，讓邱鋒澤顧不上陳零九的吻，想張嘴呻吟出聲，卻因為自己的舌頭被陳零九吸住，只能發出含糊不清的呻吟「啊～...嗯...～」

陳零九放開邱鋒澤的唇，看著邱鋒澤紅腫的雙唇微張著喘氣，不時因為自己在他體內的手指發出呻吟，讓陳零九想立馬進入邱鋒澤的體內，但他還是忍下這股衝動

將邱鋒澤擺成上半身趴在床上，臀部翹起的姿勢，抽出插在邱鋒澤體內的手指，感受到後庭的空虛，邱鋒澤扭著自己臀部，想要陳零九進入自己體內，突然一股溫熱的氣息貼上邱鋒澤的臀部，緊接著一條濕熱的舌頭，鑽進自己體內探索，舒服的感覺壓過訝異，讓邱鋒澤張嘴呻吟「啊～舌頭.....零九.....不要.....不要用...舌頭...嗯～那裡很髒.....嗯～」

斷斷續續的話語，像小貓爪子一樣，輕輕的在陳零九的心上抓了下，讓人更加的心癢難耐，想佔為己有，退回舌頭抬起頭看了眼邱鋒澤，對方的全身的肌膚泛出淡淡的粉色，臉半邊壓在床上，無意識的呻吟著，口水不受控制的流出，在床單上暈開

我絕對不會說我是故意卡文的  
是真的寫到這裡有點尷尬  
因為如果一次寫完  
會超級爆字數的  
所以決定分成兩章  
大家就盡情期待下一章  
這次的車比想像中的還長  
還請大家等待隔天繼續食用


	82. Chapter 82

如此誘人的邱鋒澤，陳零九感覺血液流動的速度加快，本能在驅使自己，想要趕快進入邱鋒澤體內與他合而為一，讓邱鋒澤正面仰躺，抬起他的兩條腿放在肩上，下半身往前一挺，陳零九輕鬆的插入分身

這次的結合並沒有讓邱鋒澤感到不舒服，反而因為足夠的擴張與濕潤，讓邱鋒澤感覺到很舒服，發出滿足的呻吟「啊～好大.....好舒服～」聽到邱鋒澤的話語，陳零九低下頭與邱鋒澤親吻，下半身開始進行抽動

每一下的抽動，邱鋒澤都感覺有股電流，從後庭傳達至大腦，酥麻的無法思考任何事情，腰肢不自覺的扭動迎合，舒服的呻吟聲自口中流出「啊～啊......零九.....好快....好....好舒服.....」這股電流越來越大，在陳零九含住奶頭時，發出一聲高亢的聲音

陳零九突然感受到突然劇烈收縮的酥麻感，看到邱鋒澤仰頭張嘴呼吸，往兩人的交合處看，邱鋒澤的分身還是直挺挺的立著，馬眼處只有微微的流出一點液體，但後庭的收縮還持續未結束，故意加快挺腰的速度，馬上聽到邱鋒澤變調的呻吟聲「啊！不要.....零九.....不要這麼快......啊～嗯.....嗯.....又要來了.......啊！」

更加強烈的收縮，讓陳零九酥爽的發出聲音「哼啊！」，這種要窒息的快感越發強烈，尤其是發現邱鋒澤的生殖腔開啟，自己的分身被吸入的快感，陳零九多想要進入生殖腔成結射精，但是想到邱鋒澤發情期結束後，要把所有的事情攤開，自己不能那麼自私，萬一邱鋒澤真的懷孕，陳零九不想用孩子綁住邱鋒澤

正想著要把自己的分身抽離時，邱鋒澤像是感覺到一樣，雙腿夾緊陳零九的腰，雙手也緊緊的抱住陳零九的脖子，嘴裡還發出生氣的聲音，不讓陳零九從生殖腔抽離，看到這樣的邱鋒澤，陳零九真的狠不下心傷害他，最後陳零九用力的把分身插入生殖腔，在幾次抽送後，整根沒入邱鋒澤體內，開始成結射精才讓邱鋒澤滿意

這邊車🚗就告一段落了  
其實零九是不想進入生殖腔的  
他真的不想用孩子綁住鋒澤  
他想讓鋒澤自己選擇  
而不是因為有了孩子  
所以只能和自己在一起  
他希望是兩情相悅


	83. Chapter 83

這三天的發情期，除了第一天的那一次有進入生殖腔並且成結，剩下的陳零九不管邱鋒澤怎麼鬧，都不肯再進入生殖腔，而是改成咬在後頸的腺體，往裡面注入信息素，以安撫omega 的本能

因為太突然的發情期，導致這三天他們都足不出戶，還好還有柏良哥送食物，不然他們真的會成為第一對在發情期餓死的人了，三天的生活，他們幾乎沒有離開房間，陳零九跟邱鋒澤也幾乎沒有分開

發情期結束後的幾天，兩人都默契的沒有提起這個話題，但其實他們都知道，這幾天只是暴風雨前的寧靜，包含發情期的這七天，他們一直黏在一起，唯一見到面的人就是柏良哥

第八天起床後，陳零九給了邱鋒澤一個吻，兩人面對面坐下，邱鋒澤不知道為什麼，心裡很慌亂，感覺陳零九現在說出的事情，會顛覆邱鋒澤現在的生活

陳零九把當初留下的信跟項鍊與耳針放在邱鋒澤面前，再伸手把左耳的耳針也拿下，邱鋒澤看著桌上這些熟悉的物品，腦中一片空白，他不知道要說什麼，也不知道他現在要做什麼反應，做了幾個深呼吸，心中忐忑的有了答案

邱鋒澤抬頭看著陳零九，等著對方說出與自己心中不同的答案，「鋒澤.....，你應該已經猜到了吧，我就是那個標記你的人.....」聽到與自己猜測一樣的答案時，邱鋒澤傻在原地，他失神的看著陳零九，好像只要看著他，答案就會改變一樣

這一章就到這裡  
對不起大家  
說好的虐零九  
最後鋒澤還是有受到傷害  
但我保證就這一段而已  
之後都是零九的份（被打～


	84. Chapter 84

陳零九只說了一小段話，他並沒有多加解釋什麼，他就只是看著邱鋒澤，想知道邱鋒澤的反應是什麼？因為他也不敢賭，他害怕邱鋒澤受傷，原本陳零九是打算找機會跟邱鋒澤說明白的，卻沒想到一個發情期，打得他措手不及，所有的計畫都被打亂

看著失神的邱鋒澤，陳零九的心很痛，他走上前抱住邱鋒澤，安撫他的情緒，可是給予邱鋒澤這個痛苦的人就是自己，陳零九不知道自己可以說什麼，他只能抱著失神的邱鋒澤

陳零九就這樣一直抱著邱鋒澤，時間一點一滴的流逝，兩人都沒有動靜，直到柏良哥的到來才打破這個狀況，柏良哥在看到失神的邱鋒澤時，他發現邱鋒澤的反應不正常，一個人再怎麼失神，也不會就這麼毫無動靜

柏良哥立馬伸手拍了拍邱鋒澤的臉嘴裡也喊著「鋒澤！鋒澤！你怎麼了？醒醒！鋒澤！」但邱鋒澤也毫無反應，柏良哥改成搖晃邱鋒澤的肩膀，因為搖晃的太大力，陳零九拉開柏良哥的手說「柏良哥，你不要這樣搖鋒澤，他到底怎麼了？」

柏良哥對著陳零九說「鋒澤這樣不正常，他是不是.....不對你是不是跟他說了什麼？」陳零九聽到柏良哥的話，正準備回答時，一聲巨響邱鋒澤昏倒在地上，陳零九立馬衝過去抱起邱鋒澤，檢查他有沒有受傷

確認沒有外傷卻發現邱鋒澤的體溫升高渾身發熱，陳零九原本想直接抱著邱鋒澤去醫院，但被柏良哥擋了下來「零九，等等你現在抱著鋒澤出去，只會更麻煩而已，你先把鋒澤抱到房間，我打電話請醫生過來」

鋒澤到底怎麼了～  
之後就會知道了～  
我先說喔  
我沒有虐鋒澤


	85. Chapter 85

醫生在檢查完從房間走了出來，柏良哥跟陳零九立刻看向醫生，醫生坐下後開口「他是不是剛經歷發情期？」聽到醫生的問話，陳零九點頭回答

醫生繼續說道「你們是不是才完全標記沒多久？」看陳零九又點點頭，「他會發燒純粹是正常現象，你們中間應該有一小段時間沒有在一起，而且他這次是不是發情期提早到來？如果提早到來就代表，他的omega信息素還沒穩定，剛完成標記的伴侶，正常需要長時間的在一起，這樣才能穩定omega的信息素@$¥》&...」簡單來說就是信息素不穩才會導致發燒，醫生叫陳零九要陪著邱鋒澤，他信息素穩定就不會發生這樣的問題

聽完醫生的話並將醫生送走後，陳零九跟柏良哥兩人坐在客廳，兩人就這樣坐著，柏良哥看著陳零九心裡在嘆氣‘好不容易兩人在一起，結果卻這樣....’，陳零九在聽完醫生的話送了一口氣，但隨即又想到邱鋒澤醒來後要如果繼續跟他解釋清楚，這是一個解不開理還亂的難題，要是沒處理好自己跟邱鋒澤就只能到這裡了

「零九，你.....是不是跟鋒澤說了，你跟他在一起過？」柏良哥想了很久，最後還是決定問出口，看到陳零九突然深吸一口氣，柏良哥就明白了，拿下眼鏡揉了揉太陽穴，重新戴上眼鏡後「不是我要說什麼，只是......零九你這次真的太衝動了，你應該也猜到鋒澤記憶上的缺失，原本我是打算等你們發情期結束，找時間把你們之前的事情一次說明白，沒想到還是慢了一步......」

陳零九驚訝的看著柏良哥，「柏良哥，我以為你只知道鋒澤記憶的事情，所以你其實都知道是不是？你告訴我對不對？難怪鋒澤離開時，你會說鋒澤以為自己是替代品.....」

而柏良哥繼續說下去「其實你們這段感情，明明都有機會可以坦白的，但是你們都太為了對方著想，你為了不讓鋒澤被攻擊，所以不公開分手的事情。而鋒澤則是因為愛你，把自己放的太卑微，他為了不影響你，選擇自己把記憶封存，認為這樣對彼此都好，畢竟先愛的人在感情中就是弱勢，更何況他喜歡你時，你已經有女朋友，也說出有結婚的打算，那他怎麼說的出口？上次鋒澤回新加坡做了什麼？為了你又做了什麼？你知道嗎？」

雖然說現實裡  
柏良哥其實是零九的經紀人  
鋒澤是後來才接手的代理經紀人  
但是文裡有點不一樣  
所以請大家忽略這個問題


	86. Chapter 86

陳零九第一次看到柏良哥這麼語重心長的跟自己說這麼多，他自己也知道，感情是雙方要一起維護的，兩人在一起已經不容易了，如果不坦承，兩人只會越走越遠，那時的自己沒有想這麼多，他知道是邱鋒澤先喜歡上自己，但卻沒有想到在一起後他的不安，自己沒有給予足夠的安全感與坦承

柏良哥的一番話，讓陳零九也開始懷疑自己，是不是真的太衝動了，但這種事情不早點說清楚，怕又會像之前一樣，就是因為不坦承，才會導致兩人分開，雖然直接可能會很痛，可是他不想再次因為不坦承而失去邱鋒澤了

「柏良哥，我知道你是為了我們好，鋒澤回新加坡的原因我也知道一些，可能在你看來我真的太過衝動，但是我跟鋒澤之前就是因為不坦承，所以才會導致這樣的情況發生，好不容易鋒澤還是愛我的，我真的不想重蹈覆徹」第一次，陳零九把自己的想法都說出來，雖然不是對真正想說的邱鋒澤，但他還是把話都說出來了

柏良哥聽到陳零九的話，最後也是點點頭的認同了，兩人繼續交談著其他事情，完全沒有注意到房間的門開啟又關上，邱鋒澤在醫生離開後就清醒了，腦袋中陳零九對自己說的話與一些零星的記憶，邱鋒澤不知道要怎麼辦

想到手機備忘錄的那些文字猶豫不決，如果現在假裝什麼都沒有，是不是就可以當作一切都沒發生？現在的他很混亂，到底要不要找回記憶，抑或是就繼續的跟陳零九走下去？許多的問題在腦中浮現，邱鋒澤頭部產生疼痛，全身冒出冷汗，咬著下唇不讓聲音流出

我才不會說  
其實我這章寫了三天  
因為一直猶豫要怎麼走劇情  
考慮很多事情  
怕不小心又讓鋒澤受傷  
因為要虐的是零九  
所以要小心的虐  
保護鋒澤虐零九真的蠻難的  
（鋒澤生氣的坐在旁邊


	87. Chapter 87

陳零九跟柏良哥在說完事情後，看了眼時間，兩人覺得邱鋒澤應該清醒了，陳零九開門走進房間，房裡的邱鋒澤已經清醒的坐在床上，對於開門的聲音不予理會，只是看著外面由晴轉陰再轉為下雨的天氣，陳零九也只是靜靜的看著他，柏良哥進到房間，就看到這兩人像是定格一樣

嘆了口氣開口「鋒澤，你醒了要不要出去走走啊？去看看采子跟暐弘，采子下個月要開演唱會，你去幫她打打氣，好不好？」不是沒有察覺到兩人沈默的氣氛，就是因為察覺了所以才會出主意，可能這樣會比較好吧

聽到柏良哥的提議，邱鋒澤點點頭後整理一下自己，表示自己可以出發了，從頭到尾一句話都沒有說，不知道是不想跟陳零九交談還是不想說話，最後三個人一起前往原音兄弟  
（在過去前柏良哥有先傳個訊息過去

一進到公司，邱鋒澤立馬被采子抱住，感受到抱著自己的人在微微顫抖，邱鋒澤回抱著采子輕拍她的背並柔聲安慰「采子，你很棒的！都要開演唱會的人了，怎麼可以哭鼻子呢？」聽到‘哭鼻子’，采子立馬回嘴「我才沒有哭鼻子！！！」

暐弘走了過來「阿采，你剛剛是不是偷偷哭鼻子了？好可惜我沒有看到，下次要叫我一起看啊！」歡樂的笑聲緩解氣氛，一群人嘻嘻哈哈地走進公司，柏良哥無奈的發現采子對陳零九並沒有什麼好臉色，雖然這是可以料想到的，但還是安慰的拍了拍陳零九的肩膀

陳零九表示沒事的聳肩，他也知道為什麼會被這樣對待，若是今天自己的家人因爲誰而傷心難過，自己也不會給對方好臉色，采子這樣已經算好了，至少沒被掃地出門，看著邱鋒澤因為采子跟暐弘，明顯心情轉好的樣子，陳零九只是看著他而已，他不想破壞邱鋒澤的心情

采子則是跟邱鋒澤說了很多話，但最後還是問了「鋒澤，你現在跟零九還要繼續走下去嗎？還是你懷孕了？所以為了孩子才回到他身邊嗎？你不要這麼傻，真的不行我們幫你養，我就不信養不起！」邱鋒澤看到采子如此關心自己，連問問題都小心謹慎，這麼為自己著想，讓他不自覺的把心裡話說出來「謝謝妳在，阿采」

我不會說這是看到17唱才有的畫面  
鋒澤、采子跟零九打打鬧鬧  
還笑得開心  
因為他們都是家人好朋友  
所以再怎麼胡鬧  
最後還是很要好的


	88. Chapter 88

聽到那句‘謝謝你在，阿采’，采子抱著邱鋒澤大哭起來，在場的人除了暐弘之外都嚇到了，采子已經努力堅持不哭，但最後還是受不了，當初邱鋒澤離開時，采子也有哭只是她告訴自己要完成自己的夢想，也要完成邱鋒澤的夢想，讓更多人知道原音兄弟

兩個月的時間，雖然沒有太大的變化，但采子宣布的演唱會門票秒殺，都代表著往夢想前進了一步，可是采子覺得少了邱鋒澤就不圓滿，現在終於看到邱鋒澤，才會讓采子失控大哭，對采子來說，原音兄弟就是她的第二個家，因為邱鋒澤跟暐弘，她把他們當作自己的家人看待，所以才會情緒失控

邱鋒澤感覺的出來采子忍不住了，剛剛遇到時就已經硬撐著，最後還是哭了出來，邱鋒澤抱著哭泣的采子，腦中浮現的畫面卻是一個人哭泣的自己，有邊喝酒邊哭的、有一個人默默流淚的還有抬起頭強忍淚水的，這些畫面都因為一個人哭泣，因為愛著陳零九

自己經歷過這麼多次的悲傷，要當作一切沒發生過好像沒辦法，閃過腦海的記憶，都帶著悲傷的情緒，邱鋒澤失神的安慰采子

陳零九看著抱著采子的邱鋒澤，所有的情緒都被他藏在心裡，他知道現在的邱鋒澤很混亂，他不敢冒然行動，因為他知道現在多說什麼都沒用，只能讓邱鋒澤自己去選擇，而且邱鋒澤的記憶是否恢復，陳零九真的不知道可以做什麼，只能默默吞下喉頭的苦澀，偷偷看著邱鋒澤卻不能讓他發現

柏良哥看著兩人微微的搖頭嘆息，而暐弘從頭到尾都沒有表示任何意見，因為他也知道邱鋒澤的個性，若是他不願意面對，那麼沒有人可以逼迫他，如果他們想要的結果是一樣的，可能還好解決，就怕有一方走往反方向，邱鋒澤跟陳零九現在就像是一道難題，有著無數的解法，也有無數的答案，但結果就只有兩個，不是和好就是錯過

整間公司只有采子微微的抽泣聲，最後還是由暐弘來打破這個僵局「阿采～你哭夠了沒～來笑一個😁」還轉過采子的臉，作勢要拿出手機拍照，才止住采子的淚水，兩人一邊追逐嬉戲打鬧，讓氣氛緩和下來

我先說采子，對不起（鞠躬🙇♀️  
讓你整整哭了一章  
怕有人不懂我想表達什麼  
這邊寫一下  
我覺得采子把鋒澤當作她的貴人  
一個帶領她走入音樂的家人  
就像采子說過的  
原音兄弟雖然是小公司  
可能有更好的機會可以發展  
但是我還是會留在原音兄弟  
采子是很感恩知足  
小小年紀就想通很多事情（好像暴露年齡了？  
所以文裡的采子才會這樣  
鋒澤不只是她的貴人  
還是她的朋友家人


	89. Chapter 89

邱鋒澤突然想一個人到處走走，但看著身邊緊跟著自己的人，腦中想著怎麼擺脫陳零九跟柏良哥的方法，在回到陳零九的住處，邱鋒澤偷偷打電話給黃偉晉，表示明天可以去找他嗎？在得到答覆後，跟柏良哥說「柏良哥，你可以幫我拖住零九嗎？我想花時間想想一些事情，現在的我真的很亂」

「你想去哪裡？跟誰一起呢？至少讓我找得到你，這樣我比較放心」柏良哥也不是不知道邱鋒澤到底在想什麼，只是可能上了年紀，不自覺會擔心這些事情

邱鋒澤表示想去找朋友聊聊，那個朋友你們也認識，就是黃偉晉等等再三強調後，柏良哥才點頭答應，明天邱鋒澤一早就會出門，所以柏良哥只要幫他拖著陳零九就好

隔天邱鋒澤一大早就起床，在看了另一個房門沒有打開的跡象後，他就打開大門走了出去，邱鋒澤不知道的是，在他離開的瞬間，那扇門開啟又關閉，就像一切都沒有發生，只有邱鋒澤偷偷走了出去而已

陳零九在看到邱鋒澤離開時，他很想衝上前抓住邱鋒澤，他想緊緊的抱住邱鋒澤，瘋狂的佔有邱鋒澤，告訴他自己不能沒有你，想讓邱鋒澤一直待在自己身邊，但他忍住了他想給邱鋒澤時間，當初也對Kyle 承諾過，若是邱鋒澤恢復記憶後，不要自己那自己就會離開

陳零九靠著門邊坐下，靜靜的一動也不動，就這樣等著邱鋒澤回來，柏良哥來的時候就看到這樣的畫面，他只是微微的搖頭嘆息，把買來的東西放下後，對陳零九說「零九，你要記得吃飯，我就放在桌上，有事情要打電話給我」但陳零九只是點點頭沒有回話，柏良哥只是再次的嘆息就離開了

陳零九就一直坐在門邊，橘子走了過來，窩進陳零九的懷裡，站起身子舔了陳零九，無聲的安慰著他，一人一貓就這麼坐著等待著

大家應該明白鋒澤的心情  
他現在真的很混亂  
他愛零九是無庸置疑的  
但是零散的記憶帶著太多的悲傷  
他無法整理自己的情緒  
需要空間還有時間  
他要釐清自己的情緒  
還有自己對感情的想法  
到底還要不要這段感情  
要看鋒澤能不能想通


	90. Chapter 90

黃偉晉一接到邱鋒澤的電話立馬爆氣「邱鋒澤你知道現在幾點嗎？現在才9點，早上9點你就來了，我是不用睡覺啦！不是我要說你皮膚好就沒差，對我來說差很多啊！你知道我昨天幾點睡嗎？我凌晨3點才睡，到現在才快6小時而已，要不是我今天沒有工作，你絕對會被我殺的，以後至少先說你幾點要來，要不是你說想找人聊聊，我才不會理你，你自己進來吧」

邱鋒澤難得的沒有回嗆什麼，讓黃偉晉瞬間平息下來，看著沈默的邱鋒澤，黃偉晉抬頭看著天花板感嘆，去拿了飲料到房間，坐在床上開口「鋒澤，你說吧」這句簡單的話像是開關，讓沈默的邱鋒澤有了點精神

喝了口飲料緩緩的開口「Wayne ......我跟陳零九......我不知道要怎麼辦？」第一次看到這麼茫然的邱鋒澤，黃偉晉很驚訝，這還是他認識的那個邱鋒澤，那個為了夢想而努力，對喜愛的事物充滿熱忱，果斷與前任分手的邱鋒澤嗎？愛情有這麼厲害，還可以改變一個人的本質？

示意邱鋒澤繼續說下去，黃偉晉認真的聽著，在聽到邱鋒澤去找醫生進行催眠時，黃偉晉已經想翻白眼了🙄️，後來聽到回新加坡後，跟陳零九最後又走到了一起，兩人剛結束發情期沒多久，而陳零九跟邱鋒澤坦白標記他的事情，邱鋒澤因為很混亂就跑來找自己

強忍著想打人的衝動，乖乖聽完邱鋒澤的故事（？黃偉晉心裡翻了無限的白眼，強壓自己想把邱鋒澤臭罵一頓的想法開口「邱鋒澤，你難得就不會開口去問嗎？就算你上一段感情受過傷，但每一次的感情都是不一樣的，陳零九是陳零九，Ryan 還是Ryan ，他們並不是同一個人，做出的決定也會不一樣，而且.....（喝了口水緩氣）到底是你了解陳零九多？還是我了解他啊？我都可以直接跟你說，他絕對不是那種會腳踏兩條船的人，你是不是因為太喜歡他，所以感到自卑？啊！感情的事情本來就沒有一定的標準，只要不要當第三者，為什麼不勇敢去愛呢？而且我可以保證，陳零九一定在跟你在一起前就跟女朋友分手了，不然之前他那個朋友外遇，他怎麼會說要先結束一段感情，才可以接受下一段感情這種話，你真的是談了場戀愛，腦袋就被漿糊黏在一起了，虧你狼人殺這麼厲害還開公司當老闆，結果這麼簡單的事情，都可以搞到這麼複雜，你們兩個人一定都是硬撐著，不肯先跟對方說，才會在一起還可以搞成這樣！」

一長串的話語戳進邱鋒澤的腦中，有些無法想到通透的事情，漸漸的明朗，所謂的當局者迷 旁觀者清，經過黃偉晉耐著性子一點一滴講出他的看法，邱鋒澤真的想通了一些事情，邱鋒澤開心的抱了黃偉晉向他道謝，就拿著東西走了

我寫這章時有想了一下  
若是一個旁觀者的角度  
看著零九跟鋒澤的感情  
那到底會是什麼樣子  
所以才會有這一章的誕生  
偉晉是兩人的共同朋友  
更是鋒澤的‘前任’  
他對這兩人有一定的熟悉度  
由他點出零九不是Ryan  
鋒澤會比較聽得進去  
而他也了解零九這個人  
所以最後我才會選擇偉晉  
把所有的模糊摸清的人


	91. Chapter 91

邱鋒澤在從黃偉晉那邊離開後，遇到了一個他意想不到的人，看到那個人時，邱鋒澤一股情緒湧了上來，強忍著情緒不要失控，與對方打了招呼，「有空嗎？我們可以去旁邊聊聊嗎？你應該有很多想知道的事情，畢竟與我有關」那個人苦笑著說完，等著邱鋒澤的回應

邱鋒澤點點頭跟著眼前的人一起走入咖啡廳，等待飲料上來的空檔，邱鋒澤失神的看著眼前的人，腦海中浮現自己在餐廳看到那個人從包廂走出來後，自己傷心的離去，還有一些零散的畫面，都是兩人一起的畫面，而自己只能默默的看著

等服務生離開後，那個人先開口「邱鋒澤，你可能很疑惑為什麼我要找你聊聊吧？畢竟我是陳零九的‘女朋友’，正常應該賞你一巴掌或是對你潑水，不然就是指責你搶我男朋友吧！」看到邱鋒澤沒有什麼反應，那個人繼續開口「放心我不會這樣的，我今天找你的原因其實很簡單，那天我在餐廳看到的人是你對吧？你離開台灣的時間就在幾天後，我想你一定是看到什麼，原本我是沒有義務來跟你說什麼，但是我捨不得他這麼頹廢，你可能不知道，他的演藝事業原本可以繼續上升，但是為了你他把能推的工作都推了」

聽到這裡邱鋒澤驚訝的看著他，滿臉的不可置信「你說的是真的嗎？呼呼你說的這些都是真的嗎？零九明明說現在工作不多的，他這麼喜歡音樂，怎麼可能？」對面的人，呼呼搖搖頭說「他怎麼會說呢？陳零九只要認定一件事就不會回頭，在他的心裡，你比音樂還重要，他應該也沒跟你說吧，我們早在去年12月就分手了，只是他顧慮太多，所以不敢掉以輕心，而且他害怕你會受傷」

這些話一字一句的打在邱鋒澤的心上，原來陳零九為了自己想了這麼多，雖然有些地方還是很模糊，但邱鋒澤有一個感覺，呼呼並沒有欺騙自己，所以自己真的跟黃偉晉說的一樣，又何嘗不是跟陳零九一樣，一個人默默的付出，卻都不跟對方說

呼呼看到邱鋒澤的反應，她知道陳零九一定沒有跟邱鋒澤說，就跟當初一樣，自己早就看出端倪了，只是邱鋒澤除了節目上，真的沒有主動對陳零九出擊，兩人的互動就是好兄弟，要不是自己不小心看到過，又怎麼會知道這件事呢？

呼呼又出現啦～  
有沒有人發現她都是關鍵的角色  
看下去就知道啦  
我只能說對呼呼  
我真的不會把她寫太差  
畢竟她才是正主  
而且她也算圈內人士  
萬一哪天被看到了  
至少不會那麼難堪吧


	92. Chapter 92

那次是小賴的一日飯局，為因應粉絲的要求，同時請了九澤兩人一起去，那天因為呼呼有事所以會晚到，在訪問與錄影結束後，小賴就帶頭說喝酒慶祝一下，邱鋒澤的一日飯局一天就破5萬了

身為主角之一的邱鋒澤，理所當然的被灌了不少酒，更何況他又來者不拒，酒理所當然的喝了更多，而陳零九也被氣氛影響，跟著喝了不少酒，本身酒量沒有很好的陳零九就醉倒了，柏良哥只好打電話給呼呼，讓她來接陳零九回家睡覺

在等待的過程中，為了讓陳零九舒服一點，向店家要了一個空的包廂，讓喝醉的人進去休息一下，其他人就繼續玩，邱鋒澤在看到陳零九過去時，也藉口說想去醒酒一下等等回來，跟著陳零九一起到了隔壁的包廂

陳零九進去包廂後就在沙發上睡著了，邱鋒澤看著陳零九的睡顏，就這樣一直看不知道過了多久，突然一時腦熱低頭親吻陳零九，而陳零九以為是呼呼，所以照著習慣索取掠奪，在邱鋒澤要喘不過氣時，陳零九終於放開並抱進懷裡，粗喘著氣聽到陳零九喊了呼呼的名字，瞬間一盆冷水沖醒邱鋒澤

邱鋒澤靠在陳零九的胸膛，他死咬著下唇不流出聲音，等陳零九又再次昏睡過去，才慢慢的從他的懷裡出來，走到店外去吹著風，遠遠的看著只會以為是出來醒酒，走近一看就會發現邱鋒澤雙眼泛紅，仰頭努力的把淚水吞回去

而這一切都被呼呼看在眼裡，在邱鋒澤親吻陳零九時，她就在包廂的門口，從門縫看到一清二楚，連陳零九喊出自己的名字都有聽到，她看著邱鋒澤如何隱忍情緒，甚至要裝作若無其事的樣子走到外面，呼呼永遠記得努力仰頭不哭的邱鋒澤，那是多麼讓人心酸，就算他喜歡的人是陳零九，他表現的讓人討厭不起來，因為邱鋒澤是那麼小心翼翼的喜歡陳零九，他的喜歡是藏在每一次的互動裡，所以呼呼真的無法討厭邱鋒澤，至少輸的對象跟她是一樣的愛著陳零九這個人的

呼呼跟邱鋒澤坦白了這件事情，但也明確的告訴他，自己真的已經放手了，要好好珍惜陳零九，不要讓兩人之間產生誤會，你們的感情已經夠辛苦了，如果真的想謝謝我，就要幸福快樂喔～

好了～  
呼呼的戲份正式殺青  
不知道為什麼  
我認為呼呼對鋒澤沒有敵意  
他們其實是很像的人  
只是他們都喜歡同一個人  
偏偏呼呼運氣差了一點  
她無法跟零九完全標記  
而鋒澤也贏在這一點


	93. Chapter 93

邱鋒澤在回到陳零九家時已經晚上，他想趕快跟陳零九說‘我們不要再錯過了，我愛你’，打開門一片漆黑，一盞燈都沒有開，邱鋒澤的心瞬間提到咽喉，他努力的尋找陳零九的身影，翻遍每個房間卻一無所獲，直到橘子的叫聲才找到陳零九

原來陳零九在看到天色昏暗時，心中的不安與恐懼越發嚴重，為了穩定自己的情緒，走到陽台的角落抽菸，但菸越抽心越苦，一個人坐在陽台看著月亮，就這麼靜靜的拿著一根菸，卻沒有繼續抽著，沈靜在自己的世界裡，才會連邱鋒澤回來開門的聲音都沒發現

看到頹廢消沈的陳零九，邱鋒澤的心很痛，蹲下身子抱住陳零九「零九，我愛你，你聽到了嗎？陳零九，我愛你！」聽到邱鋒澤告白的陳零九顫抖著開口「真的嗎？.....鋒澤....你說的是真的嗎？」陳零九小心翼翼的回抱邱鋒澤，他多害怕這只是一場夢，醒了就什麼都沒有了

「真的！零九我說的是真的」陳零九緊緊的擁抱邱鋒澤，他不知道現在能說什麼，只是一直重複著「太好了！太好了！」月光照著一對心靈想通的戀人上，畫面十分的美好

隔天早上柏良哥特地過來看看，他害怕這兩人的事情沒有處理好，但偏偏沒辦法說些什麼，只是在旁邊乾著急而已，一打開門就聽到邱鋒澤的聲音「陳零九，你這個禽獸！」柏良哥立馬丟下手上的東西跑向聲音來源，心裡想著‘零九不會因為鋒澤不答應就來硬的吧！’

一走到房門邊，就看到陳零九一臉陪笑的在床邊，邱鋒澤氣噗噗的瞪著他，又聽到「陳零九跟你說了幾次，不要再做了你就是不聽，害我今天沒辦法下床怎麼辦！一直做一直做，是不怕*盡人亡啊！雖然很舒服沒錯（小聲）」而陳零九只是笑笑的回「我下次不會了，因為我太開心了，但又怕你會再次跑走，所以才會一直做，對不起！而且誰叫你這麼誘人～」

這個對不起讓在房門外的柏良哥起了一身雞皮疙瘩，什麼時候陳零九也會說這種話了，果然是被邱鋒澤影響的，但這樣聽下來他們應該沒什麼問題了，伸手敲門說「零九、鋒澤我幫你們買早餐來了，我在客廳等你們」說完轉身走回客廳

果不其然房間裡的邱鋒澤炸毛了「啊！陳零九都是你害的，我現在下不了床怎麼辦？！柏良哥還在外面等我們過去」

「沒關係啦～柏良哥不是外人，我抱你出去就好了，先穿衣服吧」一掀開被子，邱鋒澤就感覺到陳零九的眼神暗了幾分，立馬進入警戒狀態，結果陳零九只是低頭給了他一個吻，就開始幫邱鋒澤穿衣服，等邱鋒澤回過神來，陳零九正打算把他抱出去，邱鋒澤又再次炸毛了

好不容易兩人達成共識，已經是15分鐘後的事情了，最後是由陳零九摟（扶？著邱鋒澤走出來，而邱鋒澤放在陳零九腰上的手，正捏著腰上的肉在轉，所以陳零九的臉笑的有點尷尬😅（因為真的很痛

大家看到這邊應該開心了吧  
凜努力了很久終於轉回來了  
但請不要敲碗半夜的車  
因為要寫這樣的車很累  
要想零九是怎麼做  
讓鋒澤隔天會下不了床  
這個想像就留給大家了  
前面就有提到  
零九想要狠狠的佔有鋒澤  
這邊就做到了


	94. Chapter 94

柏良哥欣慰的看著九澤兩人，他終於可以放心了，天知道他操煩他們的事情多久，頭髮都快掉光了，但高興歸高興正事還是要處理「那個零九、鋒澤，我很高興你們和好了，但是你們先做好心理準備，剛剛等你們出來時Kyle 打電話給我，他們已經到台灣了，現在正在來的路上」

邱鋒澤聽到弟弟要來台灣沒有多想「好啊！但為什麼要有心理準備？」很明顯沒抓到重點，陳零九聽到時，立馬就反應過來「我想柏良哥要說的是，你爸媽也在其中，不只有你弟弟而已」柏良哥點點頭，看著他們補充說明「除了你爸媽、Kyle跟Kevin 之外，還有你的叔叔阿姨伯父姑姑管家等，除了老人家不方便出門，跟有事在身的人之外，你想得到的人能來的都跟來了」

陳零九聽到一大家子的人都來了，瞬間緊張的汗如雨下，原本打算等邱鋒澤恢復記憶，再正式到他家拜訪家長，連提親的事宜什麼的都想好了，結果現在邱鋒澤的家人直接來了，他想的計畫都被打亂，突然想到他們的目的地是自己家後，陳零九跳起來先用眼睛掃視客廳，再趕緊衝進房間把自己打理乾淨

而柏良哥看到這樣的陳零九，笑笑的搖搖頭再轉頭看向邱鋒澤，發現對方沒有什麼反應，咳了幾聲得到‘柏良哥多喝點水會比較舒服’的回答後，心想‘鋒澤果然是真傻，當初自己應該硬抓著他，不讓他去就沒這麼多事了’開口說「鋒澤你是不是也該去打理一下自己，等等你家人們要來，你確定要穿這樣跟家裡人見面？」

邱鋒澤低頭看了一下自己的穿著，一件oversize 的T-shirt ，領口露出的肌膚上佈滿星星般的吻痕，一傾身就看得到裡面的戰況更加激烈，下半身褲子是還好，但起身動作明眼人一看就知道，再加上虛空的腳步與全身上下散發著‘滿足’的感覺，突然邱鋒澤明白柏良哥為什麼叫自己也去打理一下自己了

邱鋒澤在柏良哥的攙扶下，也回到房間打理自己，不讓這個樣子被家裡人看到，不然陳零九可能會吃不完兜著走，畢竟自己也不確定家裡對陳零九了解有多少？再加上不管了不了解，自己已經被陳零九完全標記這件事，就夠陳零九傷腦筋解釋了

哈哈哈哈哈哈🤣🤣🤣  
凜想了很久  
感覺回新加坡見鋒澤的家人  
都沒有被直接突襲來的難處理  
再加上鋒澤突然就離家一週  
就算是發情期也該回家了  
所以直接讓一家子都來了  
而Kevin 就是可憐要帶路的人  
Kyle 還只能偷偷的通風報信  
畢竟真的被家人撞見  
自己跟男朋友剛親熱完  
整個人色氣滿滿的樣子  
可能再開明的父母都不能接受吧  
至少印象就不會好到哪裏去


	95. Chapter 95

兩人剛進房間打理不久，邱鋒澤的家人們就抵達了，柏良哥先把一大家子的人請進屋內，在安排人數跟位子時，邱鋒澤的父母直接開始往房間移動，連開了兩個房門都沒人，轉開最後一個房門，打開的瞬間裡外的人都傻住

房門裡的畫面是，邱鋒澤把陳零九壓到在床上的畫面，兩人的衣物有些凌亂，聽到開門聲一起抬頭看看，不看還好一看到邱鋒澤的父母來了，陳零九當場石化，而邱鋒澤一開始還沒反應過來，正要開口剛父母打招呼時，發現他們的目光都在自己的胸膛，低頭一看衣服的扣子根本沒扣，大片春光外洩之外，裡面佈滿曖昧的紅痕，隱隱約約的看到兩個紅點特別突出，邱鋒澤也跟著一起石化在現場

四個人僵在原地不動，直到橘子跑進來叫了幾聲，幾個人才回過神來，邱鋒澤趕緊從陳零九身上下來，但動得太急馬上就軟了腰，陳零九趕緊伸手護著邱鋒澤，防止他腿軟受傷，看到陳零九的這個反應，邱鋒澤的父母心照不宣的相識一笑，一起幫他們關上了門

聽到關門聲，邱鋒澤把自己埋進枕頭大叫，這實在是太丟臉了，被父母撞見坐在伴侶身上就算了，連身上的曖昧痕跡都被看到，邱鋒澤整張臉爆紅連耳朵都是紅的，陳零九也覺得很尷尬，自己只是因為邱鋒澤腿軟要護著他，才會抱著他一起躺到床上，邱鋒澤才剛坐起來，他們就開門看到了，拍了拍邱鋒澤「鋒澤，我們還是趕快出去吧，不然怕等等進來的就不只這樣了」

走回客廳的夫妻兩，坐下後看了對方一眼就大笑出聲，讓所有人都看著他們，立馬就有人提出疑問「姐、姐夫你們在笑什麼？」問的人是邱鋒澤的阿姨，其他人都用著我想知道的眼神看著他們

兩人止住笑意後開口「我們剛剛先去找小龍，結果一開房門就看到小龍跨坐在陳零九身上，這樣就算了，但衣服都沒有扣上，裡面的戰況可是很精彩的，而且小龍想起身還腿軟，真的太可愛太好笑了，不過那個陳零九還不錯，看到小龍腿軟了，第一反應是直接護著他，光這一點就加了不少分了」

一大家子的人唧唧喳喳的用英文討論陳零九，雖然有的人沒看過本人，但基本印象都不差，也讓大家都更好奇到底這個‘陳零九’長得什麼樣子？才可以把我們家的寶貝拐走！

好了好了  
最恐怖的火葬場要來了（開玩笑的  
從開頭就可以知道  
見家長根本就不恐怖  
反而會很有趣很好笑  
不然一般家長看見這個場景  
怎麼可能會輕易的轉身離開  
還可以坐下來跟其他人嘻嘻哈哈的


	96. Chapter 96

當全部人唧唧喳喳討論著兩位當事人時，一陣開門聲讓離房門最近的人轉了頭，就如同連鎖反應般，幾乎所有人都一起轉頭看看，這讓好不容易降溫的邱鋒澤，立馬又漲紅著臉，像是學生時期偷偷談戀愛，卻被父母抓到一樣（你跟零九的確是被抓到🤣🤣🤣

陳零九看到自家客廳的眾人時，感受到頭皮發麻，但不管如何還是要硬著頭皮上了，他可是不會放棄邱鋒澤的，走到大家面前鞠躬「叔叔阿姨伯伯姑姑...您們好，我叫做陳零九，本名陳志豪，是標記Kenny 的Alpha ，很抱歉沒有去新加坡拜訪您們，因為我個人的一些問題，讓Kenny 傷心難過，但我保證絕對不會再發生同樣的問題，請您們相信我，Kenny 跟我在一起會幸福的！」

陳零九很認真的說完一連串的話，但意料中的場景話語都沒有發生，反而是得到巨大的笑聲與稱讚，還沒有反應過來就被媽咪拉到旁邊坐下「小九，我是小龍的媽咪，我可以這樣叫你嗎？你怎麼可以這麼可愛，抱著巨大的決心說完宣言，也太可愛了，而且你長得好帥，我懂為什麼我們家小龍會喜歡你了！」一邊說還一邊伸手抱著他

邱鋒澤在一旁說「媽咪你不要這樣抱啦！等下爹地會生氣的，而且他是我的，你不能因為他很帥就跟我搶！」聽到邱鋒澤的話才徹底清醒過來的陳零九，不知道該哭還是該笑，看著在自己面前跟家人鬥嘴的邱鋒澤，陳零九真的很慶幸自己可以遇到邱鋒澤，更慶幸兩人沒有錯過

鬥完嘴後，邱鋒澤的親戚們開始進行詢問大會「你跟我們小龍怎麼認識的？」「你除了唱歌還有在做什麼工作嗎？」「你的家裡面有幾個人？」「你交過幾個？」等諸如此類的問題，陳零九都一一的回答，也不緊不慢又乖又認真的回答

對於陳零九的回答，一大家子的人都滿意的點點頭，真的是丈母娘看女婿越看越有趣，所有的問題結束後，邱鋒澤的媽咪直接讓陳零九改口了，還直接說「小九記得以後要常來新加坡找媽咪，媽咪很喜歡小九，我們家的小龍就拜託你了」陳零九主動伸手抱了媽咪，緩緩開口說「我知道了，媽咪我會跟小龍一起回新加坡陪你的」

好了～  
家人的嚴刑逼供（？  
就這麼結束了  
有沒有人想到可以這麼歡樂  
是不是以為會是修羅場  
結果是丈母娘看女婿  
越看越有趣


	97. Chapter 97

送走了一大家子人時，Kyle 偷偷的把一個盒子塞到陳零九的手裡，並給了陳零九你加油的眼神，走回家的電梯裡，看著手裡的小盒子，陳零九想了想還是把它收進口袋

一回到家，看到邱鋒澤已經累攤在沙發上，搖頭笑了笑，才過了發情期沒多久，昨天又被自己折騰一晚上，原本打算今天在家好好休息，偏偏又遇到家人到訪，邱鋒澤一定要出現，看著眼下黑眼圈加重的邱鋒澤，陳零九心疼的抱起他走入臥室休息

到了傍晚邱鋒澤被陳零九叫醒，邱鋒澤看到眼前的陳零九有點不真實的感覺，伸手抱住陳零九，在感受到真實的體溫後，才慢慢的放鬆下來，深深的吸了一口氣，屬於陳零九的訊息素深入體內，緩過神來才抬起頭

陳零九擔心的看著邱鋒澤，在與邱鋒澤對眼時開口「鋒澤，你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？頭會痛嗎？」邱鋒澤搖搖頭，兩人就沒有再探討什麼了

過兩天邱鋒澤的身體狀況恢復正常後（不知道是誰害的？），陳零九覺得該來的還是會來，主動對著邱鋒澤說「鋒澤，你的記憶有辦法恢復嗎？還是你也不知道？」看邱鋒澤因為自己的話而有所改變的陳零九，立馬抱住邱鋒澤溫柔的安撫「如果真的想不起來，那就不要強迫自己，記憶沒有了我們再去創造，你想做什麼我都陪你，只要你好好的就好」

感受到陳零九話語中的小心翼翼，邱鋒澤笑了出來「哈哈哈哈🤣🤣🤣零九你也太可愛了，哈哈哈」聽到邱鋒澤的笑聲，陳零九可以肯定自己搞錯了什麼，但看到笑的這麼開心的邱鋒澤，小小的惡趣味湧上心頭

伸手偷偷的摸上邱鋒澤的腰間，手指開始進行搔癢的動作，讓原本快停下來的邱鋒澤又繼續大笑「零九....哈哈哈哈....不要了..哈哈哈..我..哈哈哈...好癢哈哈哈哈...」「搔你癢看你還敢不敢調皮，老虎不發威當我橘子啊！嗯？」嘴上說說，但手的動作卻開始慢下來，說到底陳零九還是疼邱鋒澤，給一點點小處罰就好

等邱鋒澤笑完後，陳零九抱著他下巴放在他的頭頂上「鋒澤，你的記憶能不能恢復呢？你這樣也很好，只是我還是想看到完整的你」邱鋒澤靠在陳零九懷裡，聽到陳零九的話他其實很開心，原本還擔心陳零九是不是打算不用自己恢復記憶，結果自己想太多了

抬起頭親吻陳零九，淺淺的一個吻，不深入卻溫情滿滿，兩唇分開後「零九，我知道怎麼恢復記憶，你願意跟我一起找尋我的記憶嗎？就算過程很困難，你也願意陪我找記憶嗎？」陳零九二話不說直接答應，陳零九的回答感動邱鋒澤，邱鋒澤真的不要求什麼，只要一個全心全意的陳零九，現在終於實現了

可以跟大家說  
後面的劇情就是糖  
完全就是甜死人  
鋒澤的記憶恢復  
剩下的事情  
就是結婚生子啦～


	98. Chapter 98

邱鋒澤拿出手機，把之前自己寫下的備忘錄開給陳零九看，陳零九看完備忘錄，直接抱住邱鋒澤「對不起，我不知道那時的你這麼絕望，因為我們的不坦承，讓你連最喜歡的音樂都不要了，對不起....我那時真的有一股衝動，想丟下工作回來找你，我一直知道你很不安，但我卻找不到你的不安在哪裡？我......」剩下的話被邱鋒澤的打斷

邱鋒澤主動親吻陳零九，舌頭探入陳零九的口中，試圖用這個方法安撫陳零九不安的情緒，陳零九在嚐到邱鋒澤的味道後，反客為主的奪回主導權，瘋狂的索取邱鋒澤的一切，邱鋒澤在陳零九搶回主導權時，開始熱情的回應，他知道陳零九其實很害怕，尤其是看到當初哀傷的文字，所以邱鋒澤現在完全放縱陳零九，只為了安撫他

等陳零九的親吻開始轉為輕啄，陳零九離開邱鋒澤的唇，看著被自己摧殘到紅腫的雙唇，愛憐的用手指觸碰，邱鋒澤拉下陳零九的手「零九，我沒事的，我們不是已經渡過難關了嗎？現在要迎接新的未來，我們不是說好了嗎？」  
陳零九的情緒因為邱鋒澤的行動與話語，而由陰轉晴，陳零九整理好自己的心情，與邱鋒澤一起觀看手機裡面的影片

雖然邱鋒澤在‘失憶’前有看過，但現在算是第一次看，畫面中兩人從親吻開始到陳零九輕咬邱鋒澤的耳垂，曖昧的氣氛開始蔓延，但一陣手機鈴聲打破這片美好，看著因為陳零九離開微笑著流淚的邱鋒澤，就默默的流淚收拾行李，直到邱鋒澤看向螢幕按下停止鈕

看完這段影片，陳零九知道當初自己推開邱鋒澤時，對方一定很難過，卻沒想到這個難過深入心底，明明嘴角上揚雙眼卻流著淚，讓看到的人都被他的情緒感染，陳零九抱著邱鋒澤，害怕他難過害怕他受傷

但後來陳零九發現他好像想多了，因為邱鋒澤的情緒並沒有被影響，反而還說「原來零九你以前親吻就這麼霸道，你看看影片中的我，都快不能呼吸了，不過這樣看自己好害羞好羞恥喔🙈」（是的調皮小可愛又來了

陳零九伸手揉了揉邱鋒澤的頭髮「鋒澤有沒有哪裡不舒服？」邱鋒澤搖搖頭「沒有可能還是要靠那個盒子才行，醫生有給我一個盒子，那個盒子好像就是恢復記憶的關鍵，這段影片好像只是我留給自己的一個紀念」

陳零九聽到關鍵字「所以那個盒子在哪裡？我們一起去打開盒子吧！為了我的‘殷龍’，多遠都沒關係」邱鋒澤跟陳零九說盒子在新加坡的家裡，所以需要回到新加坡才可以，確認好盒子的位子後，陳零九要開始頭疼怎麼拿到盒子又不會被發現了，最後兩人敲定時間，選在一個星期後一起回新加坡拿盒子，剩下的這段時間就是陪邱鋒澤的家人們在台灣到處走走

好了真的要完結了  
後面幾章都有點爆字數  
因為凜寫文有點想寫就寫  
所以字數不是很好控制  
現在快完結了  
怕沒辦法在一定的章節結束  
所以這幾章會比較多一點喔～


	99. Chapter 99

今天是鋒蜜成立的一週年  
我沒有特地寫一篇慶祝文  
但可以用特別的主篇慶祝  
今天這一章特別的長  
建議可以陪著那曾經一起觀看  
請大家往下看吧～

時間很快就到了一星期後，兩人一起前往新加坡邱鋒澤的家，今天很順利的都沒有遇到什麼事情，進到了邱鋒澤的房間，拿出那個盒子，上面有一把鑰匙，只要轉開這把鑰匙，那段封鎖的記憶就會回來

兩個人一起看著這個盒子，腦中思考著要何時才能開啟，兩人抬起頭對望，從對方的眼神中看到堅定，陳零九先開了口「鋒澤，我們要不要回我住的飯店開，如果真的有什麼反應，至少不會影響到你家人，可能就先跟你弟弟說，等完全結束了再說」邱鋒澤點點頭同意陳零九的想法，他也害怕會不會有什麼反應？如果被家人撞見會更加麻煩，打定主意後，兩人拿好東西收拾幾件衣服，前往陳零九住的飯店

到了飯店，兩個人一起坐在床上，把盒子放在床中間，兩人對看一眼後，邱鋒澤伸手轉開盒子上的那把鑰匙，一個‘咔嚓’的開鎖聲，傳遍整間房間，邱鋒澤感受到自己的腦中好像有什麼東西要出來了，顫抖著手把盒子打開，盒子裡面只有簡單的一張紙，拿出那張紙與陳零九一起看，那張紙上只有簡單的三個字‘那曾經’

在陳零九把寫著‘那曾經’的紙條拿在手上，聯想一下備忘錄裏的內容，想到一首歌與‘那曾經’結合在一起，陳零九拉著邱鋒澤走到飯店，詢問是否可以借到餐廳的鋼琴，在得到肯定的回答後，陳零九讓邱鋒澤在餐廳等自己，人就不見蹤影了

邱鋒澤一個人坐在餐廳裡，腦海中思索著‘那曾經’這個詞，為什麼關鍵會是這個詞，邱鋒澤努力的思考著，思考的太過認真，突然餐廳的燈光都暗下，讓沈靜在思考中的邱鋒澤嚇了一大跳，‘啪’的一聲燈光打在鋼琴與陳零九身上，陳零九對邱鋒澤笑了一下，便坐下試了幾個音後開始彈奏

鋼琴的聲音一點一滴，滿滿的流入邱鋒澤的腦海中，這時陳零九開口唱起這首歌曲的歌詞，  
歌詞的內容一字一句的打在邱鋒澤的心上，腦中關於這首歌的旋律也跟著出現，在陳零九唱完A段後，邱鋒澤突然開口唱出B段，屬於他的那段歌詞

很多事別勉強  
有時候接受 也算是種勇敢  
當話已成章 雨成荒 情已逝散那別再想

那曾經 一望無際 的星光  
承載著 我們年少 和輕狂  
記憶中 愛的形狀 濕了眼眶  
遺憾變成 一道牆

那曾經 綿延不絕 的海浪  
擱淺了 白頭到老 的想像  
在盡頭 你的模樣 白紗教堂  
是最幸福 的傷

開一槍 落在心房  
讓我痛到不會再迷失方向  
看一場 稍縱即逝的煙花  
慶祝妳手緊握著夢想

那曾經 一望無際 的星光  
承載著 我們年少 和輕狂  
記憶中 愛的形狀 濕了眼眶  
遺憾變成 一道牆  
那曾經 綿延不絕 的海浪  
擱淺了 白頭到老 的想像  
在盡頭 你的模樣 白紗教堂  
是最幸福 的傷

唱完這首歌，邱鋒澤已經淚流滿面，所有的記憶在唱歌的時候一一浮現在腦海中，有創作這首歌的心情，這首歌的曲子，主導者就是邱鋒澤，那時邱鋒澤的心裡想著不可能會有結果，所以曲子就偏哀傷，之後創作詞是由采子跟陳零九一起，副歌的歌詞采子完全就是以邱鋒澤的心聲創作，采子知道他們不會有結果，所以歌詞最後‘在盡頭 你的模樣 白紗教堂 是最幸福 的傷’，是邱鋒澤曾經說過，他等到陳零九結婚的那天，到時候邱鋒澤就會從陳零九的世界中離開，所以這首歌才會有這麼深的感觸

陳零九走到邱鋒澤旁邊，發現對方淚流滿面，慌張的抱著邱鋒澤連手上的小盒子掉了都不知道，緊緊抱住邱鋒澤，讓邱鋒澤知道陳零九在他的身邊，他們沒有錯過，他們有在一起，可以一起走到最後，陳零九就這樣抱著邱鋒澤，靜靜的等待邱鋒澤的反應，陳零九第一次不知道該說什麼，只能這樣緊緊的抱住邱鋒澤，把自己的答案告訴對方

邱鋒澤腦袋中的記憶在進行融合，所有以前跟陳零九一起的點點滴滴一一回放，各式各樣的回憶，不管是節目上被回應的梗，還是兩人校園的互動，抑或是社群媒體的放閃，各種酸甜的滋味，一起湧上心頭，最後記憶來到了前往催眠的那天，陳零九最後傳的訊息浮現在腦海中，自己毅然決然放棄最後的機會，最後空缺的記憶填補內心，所有的事情也豁然開朗

短短的十分鐘，對陳零九來說像是渡過十年一樣，當邱鋒澤主動抬頭親吻自己時，陳零九的腦中只有‘太好了’，陳零九搶過主導權，瘋狂的索取佔有邱鋒澤的呼吸，一吻結束陳零九拉著邱鋒澤回到房間，緊閉的房門阻隔其他人的視線，只有偶爾傳出讓人臉紅心跳的聲音，與讓人遐想無限的話語而已

在兩人離開餐廳後，柏良哥默默的把掉在地上的小盒子撿起來，看了眼時間，推測他們不到明天應該都不會出現了，走到櫃檯幫他們叫好客房服務的餐點，再傳訊息給陳零九跟他說小盒子還有餐點的事情後，離開飯店去享受短暫的假期了

鋒澤的記憶終於恢復了  
大家開不開心啊～  
我那時會選擇那曾經  
是因為看了歌詞  
再加上之前他們的一個訪問  
零九表示已經在看房  
準備要娶呼呼為妻  
所以才會選擇那曾經  
就像歌詞最後寫的  
白紗教堂 是最幸福的傷  
鋒澤最一開始是不打算告訴零九的  
而且前面也有寫到  
他不想破壞零九現在的感情  
只會像跟呼呼回憶的那章一樣  
偷偷的喜歡偷偷的沾點甜頭  
要不是那封醉酒的簡訊  
可能最後鋒澤就是零九的伴郎  
微笑的在婚禮上送出祝福  
在婚禮結束以後  
就會從陳零九的世界中離開  
完全抽離不帶走一絲情感  
以後見面了當個點頭之交  
所有的一切就此結束  
這是我文中鋒澤原本的打算


	100. Chapter 100

恢復記憶的邱鋒澤在經過一番衡量後，決定還是想要回演藝圈發展，畢竟邱鋒澤的夢想是音樂，他就是想當一名歌手，而回歸後第一個舞台就是采子的演唱會，當天連采子都是不知情的，只有暐弘跟柏良哥知道，到了演唱會的尾聲，采子正說著「我能站在這裡，除了有你們的支持，還要感謝原音兄弟，謝謝鋒澤謝謝暐弘簽下我，讓我可以加入原音這個家族」

突然燈光暗下，所有人都疑惑怎麼了的時候，聚光燈照射在舞台後方，邱鋒澤拿著一束花，慢慢的走了出來，「阿采，恭喜你的演唱會成功了，我也要謝謝你加入原音，成為我們的一員，以後我們會更加壯大的」采子在看清楚來人是邱鋒澤後，突然‘哇’的一聲抱著邱鋒澤哭了出來

采子忘了自己還站在舞台上，她已經管不了那麼多，看到邱鋒澤站在自己面前，他回到原音兄弟這個認知，讓她無法思考別的事情，采子只知道她很開心，開心到喜極而泣，邱鋒澤安慰的抱著采子，一邊安慰采子一邊對現場的人說「各位好久不見，我邱鋒澤回來了～」

當天演唱會的新聞都在報導邱鋒澤回歸演藝圈這件事，而有小部分媒體的關注點在於，‘美聲新秀女歌手與帥氣師兄老闆的戀情曝光？’或者是‘邱鋒澤為愛回歸 站台美女師妹演唱會’看到這個標題與邱鋒澤抱著采子的照片，不得不說真的蠻登對的，這讓陳零九吃醋的想著‘當初就說我們兩個人一起去，一來可以幫采子站台，二來可以公布戀情，三來鋒澤就不會跟采子傳緋聞了’心裡想了這麼多說了這麼多，最後終歸於陳零九吃醋了

吃醋的陳零九為了能夠早日曝光，立馬向柏良哥確認自己與邱鋒澤之後的行程，找到幾天的空閒後，陳零九開始他的計畫，這期間只要邱鋒澤有工作，陳零九也一定在，反之也亦然如此，漸漸的邱鋒澤跟采子的緋聞就被‘九澤cp成真！？’的新聞蓋過，但陳零九還是不滿意，因為他明明是正牌男友，為什麼只能當個緋聞對象？！

所以陳零九原本在眾人面前還會收斂一點，現在管誰在面前，他想跟邱鋒澤幹嘛就幹嘛！本來兩人還沒在一起前就已經很甜了，現在在一起情意相通之後，不管是什麼時候什麼事情都散發著粉紅泡泡，身邊的朋友雖然都欣慰兩人在一起，但還是有點受不了，都在私下互相傳訊息抱怨

比如：邱鋒澤吃甜點時不小心奶油沾到嘴角，正常來說陳零九用手指幫他擦掉，最多把擦掉的奶油吃掉就好，結果陳零九是直接伸出舌頭舔掉，並給邱鋒澤一個甜蜜的吻，讓奶油消失在唇齒交纏中，在同一間休息室的其他藝人，無意間抬頭看了鏡子，立馬就被閃到快瞎了

再比如：邱鋒澤幫陳零九的頭髮用電棒捲再補一下，放下電棒捲後，再用手抓一下時，陳零九會在鏡子裡對邱鋒澤招招手，後仰頭拉下邱鋒澤的領子主動親吻他，讓每次都想轉過頭來跟他討論遊戲的小賴、偉晉等人再次被閃瞎

再比如：明明只是討論等等主持的內容，陳零九就是坐在沙發上，讓邱鋒澤坐在他的腿上，從身後環抱著邱鋒澤，下巴靠在邱鋒澤的肩膀上，不時轉頭偷親邱鋒澤一下，讓邱鋒澤每每都害羞的臉紅，也讓進來找他們的工作人員被閃瞎

許許多多的比如，都是娛百的藝人與工作人員的控訴，後來就演變成，為什麼很多藝人進娛百的休息室都要戴墨鏡之類的，或是明明休息室沒什麼人，大家也不願意待在休息室，但那些都是後話了

邱鋒澤對陳零九這種時不時放閃的動作，除了害羞之外其實沒有太大的反對，他只是還不想這麼早對粉絲公開，但身邊的朋友知道倒是覺得沒差，雖然偶爾還是會聽到一些閒言閒語，但是邱鋒澤已經不會被影響了，反倒是陳零九聽到那些話時，還會跑去跟那些人理論，讓大家知道邱鋒澤是他的，是他追回來的，而不是什麼倒貼

等了很久終於讓陳零九等到休假的那天，陳零九當天一大早就起床，就拉著邱鋒澤說「鋒澤快點準備準備，我們出去約會，好不容易讓柏良哥排休假的，可不能浪費時間」睡眼迷濛的邱鋒澤聽話的乖乖去打扮，在打扮的過程中清醒著，等清醒也剛好打扮完成了（畢竟是有偶包的男人😂😂😂

邱鋒澤戴上帽子走出房門，就被陳零九拉著出門，今天一整天都在外面玩樂，去了電影院、動物園、看夜景吃晚飯等，一系列約會活動，而邱鋒澤沒有發現，陳零九一直在等待手機的訊息，直到收到訊息後，才拉著邱鋒澤回去

回到家一打開門，家裡一盞燈都沒有開，邱鋒澤習慣性想去開燈，卻被陳零九拉住，走到客廳的正中央，‘啪’的一聲房間內的燈光打開，邱鋒澤花了幾秒鐘適應燈光，在看清楚客廳裡的大家後感到驚訝，怎麼這麼多人在這裡（圈內的好友都來了

正想開口說話時，陳零九突然單膝下跪，從口袋拿出一對戒指💍「邱鋒澤先生，你願意跟陳零九一起走入下一個階段嗎？之前是我不夠坦誠，太過自大沒有想到你會不安，才會讓我們之間發生誤會，也讓你離開了我，還好最後我找回了你，我不會再讓這種事情發生，以後我什麼事情都不會隱瞞，邱鋒澤我愛你，你願意跟我一起走未來人生的道路嗎？」邱鋒澤傻傻的看著陳零九，他高興到傻掉，不知道自己能說什麼，直到暐弘推了他一下，才想起陳零九還跪在自己面前

邱鋒澤直接用行動表示他的答案，雙手捧著陳零九的頭，低頭給他一個深吻，看得旁邊的助力團歡呼叫好，暐弘在邱鋒澤吻上陳零九時，立馬伸手摀住采子的眼睛，偉晉也跟著摀住她的耳朵，他們表示小孩子不能聽不能看，雖然采子已經不是小孩子了

當場中親吻的一對情侶分開時，都有點微喘著氣，邱鋒澤把自己的額頭與陳零九貼在一起開口說「陳零九，我愛你，這是我的答案，你滿意嗎？」回答邱鋒澤的答案是個緊緊的擁抱，在感受到頸項旁的濕潤感，他知道陳零九在哭泣，高興到哭泣，伸手拍了拍陳零九的背，等覺得陳零九收拾好情緒後，再開口「零九，你是不是忘了幫我戴上戒指💍？」

說完主動伸出手，當戒指戴上右手無名指時，換邱鋒澤喜極而泣，陳零九低頭親吻邱鋒澤的眼淚，伸手表示換邱鋒澤幫自己戴上戒指，等兩人都戴上戒指後，他們開心的十指緊扣，向所有到場的朋友送上感謝，8/25七夕晚上，陳零九跟邱鋒澤的社區媒體上，都偷偷的貼出一張十指緊扣戴著戒指的照片，分別寫著老公老婆，簡簡單單的兩個字，卻把兩人的關係號召天下了❤️

全文完

嗚嗚嗚🥺🥺🥺  
在這一章正式的完結了  
花了三個多月的時間  
總共114天寫完  
從當初原本寫好玩的文  
到後面要前後貫通改來改去  
為了零九的視角  
跟其他人討論如何寫  
遇到瓶頸難產時  
看到大家的文跟著引發靈感  
因為寫文而認識  
從我開文一直追到現在的人  
凜在這邊跟大家一鞠躬  
謝謝大家不嫌棄我的文筆  
在這邊‘原來愛可以那麼甜’正文完結  
後面可能看狀況出番外  
謝謝大家的支持與喜歡😘


End file.
